Of Arrangements and Conspiracies
by MaRuune
Summary: Maka thinks its a prank. Soul knows things yet fears to reveal. Both want answers. Both want escape. And the only thing to help them is...
1. Revelation?

**MAKA----**

"I'm coming!" She screamed angrily at the door as she fought to get the pot lid from the cupboard above her whilst stirring the boiling pasta. It was too high. She grunted in frustration and left the boiling pot without the lid as she went to answer the door. The knocking, which didn't go away even after she ignored the three separately timed knocks that followed, started to echo through her head annoyingly.

She dashed to their front door, hoping that it'll be over once she answered to whatever the knocker wanted. Wiping her moist hand on the half apron she was wearing, she opened the door.

It was a Sunday and she wasn't particularly expecting anyone. This annoyed her slightly. It was the only day when she gets her peace away from both her busy university life and her annoying-as-hell father.

She was met with the sight of a smart looking, small and stout man, the top of his head only aligned with her chest, his dark hair slicked back, wearing a business suit, carrying a briefcase. She would've thought it was a child if not for his attire.

_Ah, don't tell me he's come to sell me stuff…_

He looked up at her and she saw that his flushed face was almost completely red, and she flinched as she saw the thin line of his mouth slowly transform into a wide, evil looking grin, his round eyes crinkling in the process. He looked like a demon. At that thought she inwardly shivered, not wanting to be rude to her guest by showing the disgusted gesture.

"Miss Maka Albarn?" Maka slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, even though she had expected him to talk. It grated on her ears, this voice, it was drawled and was high pitched in a way that only she could've noticed.

"Yeah, that's me."

The grin of his widened, if that was possible, and as if in response to the gesture, her eye twitched. "I come on behalf of the Evans family-" _Evans? That…kinda sounded familiar. _She brushed the thought off as she resumed listening to the strange little man. "The masters have been very good friends with your mother and it seems as though the Evans family would want your presence within their family." He concluded his explanation with the same evil looking grin.

Whilst listening to what the small man had gone on about, she didn't notice that she had frozen whilst taking in this information. Firstly, he had addressed this _Evans _he seemed to serve - whether as their lawyer or butler she didn't exactly care - as 'masters' which lead Maka to conclude that this family was, quite possibly, very, _very _rich.

Second of all, her _mother_?! She herself hadn't met with her mother since her parents' divorce - but she does send postcards to her from time to time - so why is this suddenly appearing before her? That's probably why she had heard of the Evans- her mother might've told her when she was still with them. What about them, Maka seemed to have forgotten.

Thirdly, she was wondering what on earth he had meant by 'presence within their family'. What? Like to visit them? Yeah she could do that. It couldn't mean anything else…couldn't it?

All this quick thinking had diverted her attention to what had been happening in the kitchen. Luckily enough, the small man alerted her to this problem by snapping her back to reality. "What is that sizzling sound?"

Maka snapped out of her reverie and heard it - the sizzling, possibly of the boiling water falling close to the hob flame. She let out a squeak as she slipped and slid towards her kitchen, turning the stove off and watching the frothy bubbles settle back down with the soggy looking pasta. _So much for my dinner._

As she returned to the door, she noticed that the man was still there, looking at her and smiling when he heard her returning. Maka felt embarrassed that she hadn't treated him with proper hospitality so she readied herself with an apology as she walked back toward her visitor. "I'm very sorry about that. Would you like to come in?"

The little man only grinned, sending an unwanted chill up the host's spine. "I won't stay long, but thank you for the offer.

"Basically, the Evans family are inviting you to their home in two months time."

That was strange…why is he inviting her two months before the actual event? "Two months?"

"The reason for this is that it will be a grand ball you are invited to."

"Oh…" Why her? Because she's an Albarn? The Death Scythe's daughter? Or because she is Kami's daughter? Her mom was a friend of that family after all. "Why me?" She had guessed that one of her ideas was the cause of invitation, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Because, as I had said before, the family is friends with your mother-," _Bingo,_ "And they will be offering to take you in their family in whatever way is best."

Oh. She had forgotten that he did mention that. "So what? They want to meet me over dinner? That's fine for me."

"Oh, no, Miss Albarn, I seem to be forgetting a lot of explanations. See, they also want you to stay after the ball."

"Wha-?"

"They are intending to make you into an Evans as well."

_Uh-huh…_

"…Adoption?" Actually that prospect isn't so bad if she thought about the pros. She would be able to stay away from her father, whom she despises - kind of despises; if this family is rich like she thought, then it would be a good life - ooh, there might even be a huge library if that was at all possible. It was getting pretty interesting and she almost wanted to agree…if not for the inserted information, which had just tuned her out from the whole idea.

"No, miss, marriage."

For a second, she thought she had fainted from shock, but she was all right, pretty much standing without needing support, albeit open-mouthed and probably pale white from shock.

"Wh-" she felt like her brain was sizzling, both from thinking too much and from anger from disbelief. Why now? Why so suddenly? Who, in hell, would decide this without her? That family? Her mother? Her father!?

For a moment, she and the little man locked eyes. She wanted to ask questions. A lot of questions. But she was too angry. It all seemed like a joke- someone was playing a prank on her. Huh? Well whoever it was should want to prepare for their oblivion.

The long glaring and irritating silence was cut off when Maka slammed her front door closed.

She didn't really care much that she had been rude.

But she was angry, confused, tired and hungry.

Damn, she'll have to have noodles again tonight.

**SOUL----**

Another letter.

Once again he opened it roughly, having a slight idea of who the senders were.

His family, of course.

They were asking him to return home. After three years away from them, after they didn't bother to contact him in those three years. His birthday is two months away, and that's it, there was no other reason he could think of that could make him go back.

Yeah. He guessed right. They want him home. As soon as possible.

_No way in hell._

Smirking a sharp-toothed grin, he crushed the vile piece of information and shot it towards the bin, successfully disposing it.

Flopping himself onto his favoured couch seat, he laid his head back and stared at the blankness of his ceiling. It was so quiet. Ever since his roommate left a few weeks ago as an exchange student to Brooklyn, it's been disturbingly quiet, reminding Soul of those days when he was still residing in his old childhood home. Locked up in silence whenever he did something that the family disagreed to.

It was never silent in his last apartment residence though, his place before he moved to this one, once again remembering the adventurous times with his former roommate, who only lived down the street. And most likely like him, alone.

He sighed, his thoughts returning to his missing in action, symmetry-obsessed roommate. Soul was supposed to be the exchange student but it had been changed at the last minute because there was no parental consent. He was 18. He didn't need parental consent, dammit.

Well, he hoped his friend was having fun anyway.

His attention was distracted by raps on his door. Another he anticipated in the morning. But this time, instead if despising it, as with the letter, he was actually excited to answer it. Whoever it was behind that door is his 'plaything' anyway. It was so fun to frazzle her. He made to grab a black leather jacket and flung open his door.

Her green eyes shot directly behind him, to inside his apartment. With that, he reflexively closed the door as quick as he could, to break her gaze and to see the reaction afterwards. He enjoyed teasing his partner, she always showed him funny expressions as a result - this time it was a glare paired with a pout.

"I've told you before haven't I? He won't be back for three months." This he said with a smirk.

She momentarily glared at him and then pivoted to turn away from him, her nose raised high.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Oh, your eyes say a lot."

Once again she turned, her beige ponytail swaying, locking her green eyes with his crimson ones, and smirked. "Come on. We'll be late." She started to walk off, him following behind like the good partner that he is.

He's known Maka for three years, his first friend when he arrived at Death City. She had found him when he was playing the music halls' grand piano, when he felt deprived of the music he had longed for like a companion. At that time, it had been weeks since he last played - there was no piano at his apartment - and seeing a grand piano in this school made his fingers itch. He didn't realise that he had a spectator and he had chosen the fiercest piece of music to play - something quick, anything to relive his fingers of its stiffness. His one and only audience had applauded gently, the soft sound echoing through the hollow auditorium. Then, they had a short silent conversation with their eyes, each recognising that their wavelengths were behaving excitedly, as if a catalyst were introduced to it.

That was when they introduced themselves to each other, much like what their wavelengths were doing.

Maka Albarn.

Soul Eater.

It was something like fate that brought them both together, a skilled meister and a capable weapon. It had only taken them seventeen months to turn Soul into Death Scythe, a record in the history of Shibusen.

Death Scythes, like Maka's papa, only had Shinigami as their main partner, but it didn't mean that he couldn't be partners with two people - he preferred being close to his now weaponless meister. He was actually glad that Maka still didn't take in any weapons. A lot of them, who knew of her skill and record time in which she perfected Soul, threw themselves at her, wanting to be the next Death Scythe as quickly as possible. She even seemed to have stalkers now. That's when Soul started to take claim of her, again, as a partner - it kept most of the stalkers away.

But he knew that his partner was quite capable of defending herself anyway. Equip Maka with a heavy encyclopaedia or any hardback tome and she'd be as deadly as when she wields a scythe. If anyone out there has a lousy book as a weapon form, she would be able to wield him or her, and well. He's experienced quite a lot of pain with her wielding of the said lousy weapons.

He smirked at the memory and looked at his former meister. He furrowed his brows like she did and grabbed her attention by snorting.

"Yo Maka, what's wrong?" He spoke as he returned his gaze to where they were walking. "Is it about Kid again?"

Kid, his new roommate, somehow was her object of affection, albeit it wasn't being reciprocated, at least he thought it wasn't. Ever since he left, his meister was acting all gloomy and fake smiles were evident. But the furrowing of her brows was a new expression. It was bothering him.

"Not this time." She looked up and only barely avoided bumping into a post. This action caused her to bump into Soul instead and he quickly acted to steady her. "Someone visited me last night," At this, he looked at her curiously. "A little man in a suit."

"Uh huh…and?" He didn't like how she was stalling like this. She never stalled, so this could be serious.

She sighed loudly, more like a groan. "I didn't get to eat last night because he kept me away from my cooking. The pasta got all soggy and I didn't want to eat that!"

He had to blink at her then. Really, his partner surprised him sometimes. "That's it? Sheesh, I thought it was more serious!" He grabbed Maka's arm and forced her to turn into a cafe, ignoring her weak little protests. He sat her down the window seat and ordered two pancakes at the counter. When he sat himself down in front her, he found her gaping at him. "Come on! You must be hungry. I am. And I don't care if were late." He added the last part to interrupt the anticipated protest.

When they were served their food, which he gladly wolfed down, he saw her only poking it with her fork, her chin resting on her unused palm. When he looked at her face, she had dark circles under her eyes. Did she not get any sleep?

"Okay. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked up with wide eyes, and as they met his half lidded crimson ones, she sighed, as if in defeat. That's right, she couldn't not tell him about what was bothering her now.

"Okay…the little man, he told me that this family wanted to take me in. I didn't understand it at first, but the family seem to be Mama's friends or something."

"Take you in?" _What, like adoption?_

"He told me that I was invited to their ball in two months time." Oh. A ball? Hopefully though, she might still be able to spend his birthday with him. And why such an early notice.

"Why are they inviting you now if this event is in two months time? That's pretty stupid - you might forget about the ball by the time it comes."

"I thought that was strange too… but he told me-" she clutched her fork hard and her eyes shone with anger. The next few phrases she forced out of clenched teeth. "- I was to be married to this family! That's just absurd!"

He wanted to tease her about this case but the word 'married' made Soul choke on his food. He pounded on his chest to enable the food to go down and let him breathe. He seriously thought his face was turning blue.

But seriously? Maka? Getting married!?

When he was able to look at her again, he forced an expression which silently asked her 'who?'. She responded - they understood each other perfectly, of course with their synchronised wavelengths and all.

"The Evans family."

At that moment, he felt his blood drain from his face and strangely choked on nothing.

"What, Soul? Do you know them?"

Know them? He forgot, at that moment, and he was very thankful, that he never used his real last name in Death City.

Soul Eater _Evans_.

"Y-yeah, I know them." He stuttered quietly.

* * *

_A/N: Second fic~  
this one was an idea i had in my head for ages...it was annoying as well since the past versions of this story didnt exactly make sense - hopefully this does.  
oh, and this is sort of AU, changing all the relationships and stuff~  
i apolpogise for my grammar, spelling and the confusing of tenses if you noticed them ^^ i tried my best~_

_hope you enjoyed reading~  
reviews are loved~3_


	2. Soulmates

_A/N: i forgot to mention in the first chapter~  
Soul Eater and any of its characters belong to Atsushi Ookubo~_

* * *

**SOUL----**

_"Y-yeah, I know them."_

_I'm one of them._

_Soul Eater Evans._

He had his forehead resting against the cool of the lecture tables, Maka sitting beside him, probably thinking he was asleep - because usually in these lectures, he always fell asleep. He didn't know why he keeps attending them, since he is Death Scythe; he is exempted from the lessons. But he couldn't resist being dragged by Maka to her own lessons, and this time, he felt too weak to protest.

It was too much of a shock, this new information. Maka? His family wants _Maka_ to marry into the family? He snorted, oblivious that it caught his partner's attention. What is he thinking? It might even be a different Evans. It's a pretty common name in England, which is more than 500 miles away from them. But her description of the messenger - the little red-faced man, it sounded too much like Mr. Oni, the family butler. He could even remember the evil looking smirk that man had - strangely very similar to his own smirk.

And the date she was invited, pretty much close to his birthday - in two months. Wait. Is that why his parents wanted him back home? Not because it was his birthday…but because they wanted to announce something to the whole family? Was it to announce a wedding to one of Shibusen's prodigies? Why? Why Maka? Apart from her reputation, she has nothing else of importance to his family, she wasn't rich.

What seemed to bother him the most was the question 'to whom?'.

All the questions buzzed in Soul's head and it caused him to groan involuntarily.

He barely heard a seat being pushed out and a warm gloved hand wrapping around his wrist, which snapped him out of his reverie.

"Professor Stein, may we be excused? Death Scythe seems to be unwell."

"Albarn," his professor's monotoned voice sounded, "I believe that Soul would be able to handle himself and that he wouldn't need company to go to the infirmary, don't you agree?" The professor smirked and turned the screw in his head, making noisy clicking sounds.

"But look, he can barely even stand!" Soul guessed he should play along, so he remained with his head down, playing dead.

"Are you sure he isn't just groaning in his sleep?"

"Oi…" Soul interrupted weakly, "I'm awake." He only heard shuffling and guessed that people were looking in his direction now, all he could do was keep his head down and keep acting.

The silence was broken with Stein's "Alright."

He heard Maka sigh and she shuffled down next to him to look at his face. "You okay?" She whispered silently whilst sliding her now uncovered, and cool hand against his temple and down his jaw. It felt comforting. He thought he heard concern in her voice.

"Yeah," his whisper was rough as he brought his head closer to her hand unintentionally, liking the coolness it was emitting.

She took his wrist and took it over her shoulder to support him. "Keep your head bowed down," she whispered closely to his ear, making him slightly shiver involuntarily. The act was still on and he knew he would look weak in people's eyes but he didn't exactly care - he liked how her soul wavelength blanketed him with concern; it was warm. She dragged him down, towards the room's door. If it was someone else he would never act this weak - but it was Maka, the only one he thought who was quite worthy to make him act like this. Not even Shinigami-sama can make him pretend like this.

When they reached the corridor and away from their class, Soul stood up straighter, not wanting to burden her with his weight any longer.

"What's wrong? Do you want to tell me whats bothering you? Was it what I told you this morning?"

"No-" _Lie_. "I think it was those pancakes," he said while faking a grimace. He thought he heard her mutter, "I seem to be okay with them".

"Hey, can we go home?" He felt strangely embarrassed when he asked, and it caused him to wonder why.

He saw her looking at him with an expression of objection, but it then changed, as if agreeing with him. "Come on then."

-----------

When he arrived in front of his apartment, he remembered that he and Maka weren't roommates anymore and he honestly missed those days. He only stayed with Kid because it is easier to contact Shinigami-sama there, and it is also closer to Shibusen.

From his peripheral view, he noticed that Maka seemed to fidget, as if she didn't want to go in, and he perfectly understood why. Of course, no one would be comfortable if you were at the house of the very person who rejected you almost bluntly. At least, that's what Soul thinks since he's never actually heard the whole of their story, he only assumed; he didn't want to pry into their business.

"Hey, why don't we go to your place? I kinda miss the old apartment anyway." He gave her a reassuring grin and she returned it, toothy grin and all, and he briefly saw thanks in her gaze.

So again, they trod on, following the cobbled streets and gruesomely designed architecture, until they arrived at their destination, the two-story apartment where they both spent one and a half years together in.

When they entered, it was still the same, in quite a lot of aspects: the furniture wasn't at all disturbed from its positions and the smell of it - chocolates and mint - remained and to Soul it felt so nostalgic. He welcomed himself to a seat whilst he saw Maka flitter toward the kitchenette. She returned briefly afterwards holding two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate and an envelope clasped in between her upper arm and torso.

She flopped down right beside him on the couch and passed him his mug, both of them making themselves comfortable.

As Soul drank from the warm mug, he watched his meister as she looked at the bulky envelope. His eyes momentarily widened as he recognised the envelope quality - the same quality as the ones his family kept sending him. His suspicions were slowly being confirmed, it really was his family that she was being married to.

When the parcel was opened, a CD was dropped onto her lap. Both of them only stared at it in silence.

"It might be porn," he randomly stated so he could lighten up his already tensing partner. He instantly received a slightly weaker version of the famous, book wielded Maka chop, but he did hear her slightly giggle, and in turn, it made him smile inwardly.

"It won't be porn. Its an audio CD see?" He only snorted in response as she went to put it on her CD player to listen to. She gave an earphone to Soul and pressed a button.

"You know who its from?" Soul casually asked even though he himself already knew.

Maka's attention returned to the blank envelope and drew her knees to her chest. "I might have a vague idea but I'm not entirely sure."

A sound.

It sounded like a piano key, like an introduction to a musical piece. The key G.

It reminded him of himself playing the piano; he also usually starts with a G note. Then a realization hit him, hard. Could this be one of his pieces? A recording of one of his piano recitals maybe? He stiffened as it was confirmed.

It wasn't just a normal recital; this was a private recording of _his_ composition. _His own_ composition.

He felt like he hadn't heard this in so long and he felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him.

He remembered this day well, three years ago, a month before he left his family's care. His mother and brother were there in the corner watching. His brother, Wes, had 'proud' written all over his features but his mother wore a grimace, and had wanted to stop the playing - Wes stopped her, asking her to respect the musician and let him finish the composition. Of course his mother loved his famous brother more and followed his request peacefully. His brother, the violinist, was the favourite of the family mostly because of his obedience to them - there is the feeling of inferiority present in Soul towards his brother. Nevertheless, Wes was Soul's only ally in the family. There was also another visitor, a woman with pale honey coloured short hair and teal coloured eyes. He didn't remember her name but she had always smiled at him.

The composition continued and memories kept flooding back. He watched Maka's reaction: pursed lips and furrowed brows, thinking.

The playing was slowly quieting to announce its end, the gentle tinkling of the higher notes echoing in the hollowness of the piano's room. He noticed that his meister's eyes were slightly droopy, as if sleepy.

And the musical piece ended then.

Maka was about to turn the CD player off - or was it the 'playback' button she was aiming for - when suddenly a voice was heard.

"_Miss Albarn, I am Cordelia Evans--_" Soul stiffened along with Maka but for different reasons. This, the speaker, was his mother. Her tone still emitted that cold matriarchal tone that he hated, one sound that he thought he had forgotten. "_The piece you have just listened to was entitled 'Soul mates'. As you know, we have offered you to become part of our family, as is the wish of your mother. I myself would like to invite you so that you would meet with the composer and player of the piece, whom is also your fiancée. He also sends his regards, hoping that you would accept the invitation and the offer of marriage. Until then, dear Maka._"

The piano music started to replay quitely from there.

Both of them were gaping at each other.

But the thought that was panicking through Soul's mind was 'I'm Maka's fiancée!?'

_What!?_

* * *

_A/N: yay~ another revelation!?  
__i have to thank all my reviewers~  
reviews motivate me to write more~ it was so fun reading them and i told myself that i had to do my best for this story~  
again i will apologise for any mistakes i did if you manage to find any  
i couldnt think of better names for Soul's mother and his composition TwT_

_hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing this~  
please review?_


	3. Involvements

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, will never be able to own Soul Eater Q__Q_

* * *

**MAKA----**

They both sat in silence, speechless.

So it truly wasn't a prank as she had first imagined it to be. It was serious. She has a fiancée. She will be getting married to someone she doesn't know. Would she be forced to marry this person?

She sat silently, unmoving. Here she was, the person who wouldn't want to have anything to do with romance – forced or not – and now, she was getting married, forced most probably. But it was also possible that there will be no intimacy involved, and she much preferred this. She had experienced the result of romance-gone-wrong. Twice.

Her parents first of all, her mama, a smart and well respected lady in the city, one of the best meisters in Shibusen, was partnered with her papa, a current Death Scythe, and a total womaniser. This combination was quite predictable and because of her papa's actions, a divorce took place. Her mama left, and her papa, even though he always screamed that he 'loved Maka and mama the best', was still going to bars and meeting with other women. Despicable. She loved both of her parents but she couldn't help but feel dejection towards her mama, for leaving her alone to her papa, and annoyance towards her papa's idiotic actions.

Another was the one-sided love she experienced towards her childhood friend, Kid. Childhood affection also seemed inevitable to her, and even though she had taught herself to hold back her feelings right after her parents separated, things don't always go the way she had wanted it and she slowly started to like her best friend. Who wouldn't though? Ignoring his abnormal obsession towards symmetry, he was quite handsome and was very gentlemanly towards women, unlike her father. So, during their early high school days together, Maka had decided to confess to him. It was the wrong move - he rejected her. Although she understood and listened to his selfish reasons, she couldn't help but want to avenge herself, and so two years ago, a few months right after she and Soul became partners, when Kid himself had taken an interest in her, saying annoying things like she was perfect, symmetrical, and that he apologizes for the way he had acted years ago, _she_ rejected _his_ confession. The feeling of bittersweet victory flooding her soul at that certain moment was overcome with guilt. This wasn't how she'd usually act – she had let her anger overcome her and realized that she still bore feelings for him. She had wanted to apologize and she had tried to for months, yet none of them ever reciprocate to each other's apologies. It only feels like they will forever be awkward with one another. And now, Kid is gone. He left her for Brooklyn and she knew she deserved to carry the guilty feeling that she was burdened with now.

Romance will never work with her. She won't fall prey to it anymore.

If she didn't have anyway to escape this marriage, she would prefer it if the marriage was loveless. It would hurt her less than if it was propelled by love. But, this thought only crossed her mind for a second when determination returned to burn in her eyes; she will definitely find a way to escape this wedding.

Maka returned her gaze to Soul, who was sat there with his head bowed onto one hand, while the other grasped the envelope, his eyes glazed over, reminding her of how she usually looks when she was remembering something.

She had guessed that the information she had shared with him this morning had affected him, seeing as how he had acted in class earlier. He should've been sleeping then, like always, since he detests Stein's lessons, but she felt that he had been awake, in the same thinking state that he is in now. He was disturbed by the prospect of her marriage, most probably, even though he had brushed it off and pretended to be uninterested. She didn't have any idea why he would though – only that he acted like that because he was feeling her wavelength and how she didn't want to go with the marriage. Or maybe he was jealous? The thought was immediately shook off. She wouldn't even think that, she wouldn't allow anything romantic to occur between them. He was the one she doesn't want to leave her most, since he and her were like two sides of the same coin, knowing each others' feelings and knowing how best it was to act around one another. She wouldn't lose him to some petty feelings of 'like'.

In the back of her mind, she remembered he had mentioned something. Something that seemed to be important – a possible catalyst to what Soul was feeling about this now. Maka racked her thoughts, search for that one piece of information, tried to remember that one simple connection—

He knew the Evans family.

That's right. He did mention that at the café this morning. Was that why he was acting weird? Does he have anything to do with that family? Does he know them exclusively? Any information she could use against them? Would he give her the information she wanted?

Once they had exited Stein's class, she was impatient to ask him about this but he quickly asked to go home, not even giving her a chance to protest that they would miss the lesson. Now. It was now that she has this chance to ask him.

"Soul," her voice was quiet and cracked from the long silence but he had managed to hear her. Raising his head, they locked eyes, causing Maka to momentarily forget what she had wanted to ask. Determination was apparent in his eyes, curiosity and confusion filled hers.

"Maka, I-" So suddenly, this glaze of determination wavered and afterwards had shown her something akin to fear.

**SOUL----**

He couldn't say it.

_Maka, I think I'm your fiancee._

They were but a few words and yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to even mutter them.

He was scared.

Of what might happen if he did tell her.

Of what her reaction would be.

Of how these few words might affect their relationship.

_Coward._

There were plenty of reasons for the fear. He'd been witness to how Maka and Kid's long time friendship dwindled when romance involved itself in their lives. It caused awkwardness in their relationship and they were straying away from one another.

Soul didn't want those to happen in their friendship - in whatever their relationship was. And he'd go to any lengths to stop any threat to them.

His determination rekindled, he wanted to try again, but using a different route. "Maka, do you think you want to go through with this marriage thing?"

She only shook her head quietly and he smirked at the action. "Then, I'm going to help you stop it."

Standing up, he saw Maka's eyes curiously following him - she wanted to know what he was thinking, and he knew that she was trying to make him talk by surrounding him with her wavelength. It was like telepathy, understanding eachother so well, but now was not the time to voice the answers to her questions. The weapon smiled and only reached down to pat her head, and it seemed like she understood. She was a patient person. A smile graced her features and she muttered her thanks – for helping her with a problem that he believed she cannot solve herself.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he exited the nostalgia-filled sanctuary and headed out towards his own apartment.

Outside of his apartment, a phone booth stood and he made a beeline toward it. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he slowly walked inside it and fished out a few coins from his pockets.

He wanted his questions answered and the quickest way to get the wanted answer is to speak to the perpetrator directly.

Dialling the numbers slowly as he tried to remember, he prepared himself for the conversation that he needed to confront. Listening to the number of resounding rings, he breathed carefully to calm himself. Finally, someone answered from the other side and Soul's breath hitched.

"_Evans residence._"

He recognized the voice, even after the three years away from home. It was him, Mr. Oni, his meister's visitor from last night.

A smirk formed in his visage as he imagined the surprise he would likely inflict upon his family with this single phone call.

"Oni, this is Soul. I want to talk to my mother."

* * *

_A/N: homg!? whats this? i apologise for the short chapter QwQ  
__The speed of the storys too slow... graaah! I tend to make the characters think too much T^T _

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! ILU guys X3  
__I love all of my reviewers so much~ *hearts* Especially nolli3 who gave me like a wall of a review! Actually, two of them~ Wow~! =w=  
__Im so glad that this fic was welcomed quite warmly~_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~  
Again, reviews are loved~ _


	4. Questions

_The usual disclaimer appiles (...*cries*)_

"Madam! Madam Cordelia," huffed the stout little man as he stood stock straight at the entrance to the family library. A woman sat at the small, circular, glass coffee table, looking outside the tall window to the autumn garden, elegantly sipping her Earl tea from a delicate looking china cup. Her golden hair fell down in curls, escaping from the fashionably elegant bob at the back of her head. Even at the mansion, she was impeccably dressed in a pinstriped suit, her pencil skirt falling to just below her knees, not even a single crease found on her clothes.

She turned, and the single movement was filled with the delicate elegance expected from her appearance. The sinking sunset bathed her in orange and highlighted her beauty and her age. Flaming crimson eyes met her frantic butler's form.

"What is it Oni?" The cold tone of her voice echoed against the empty library, superiority oozing from every syllable.

"Madam, Master Soul is on the phone."

No expression showed in her features but her eyes burned in excitement. She turned to sip from her cup once more, ignoring her butler's fidgeting form. Closing her eyes momentarily, placing the cup down delicately onto its saucer and entwining her fingers as her elbows rested on the table surface, she finally called out, "Bring it to me."

**MAKA----**

Patience.

That's right, Soul will tell her what she wants to know - what he knows - in due time.

At least, she has an ally against the arrangement. Soul was…sweet, she thought as an uninvited warm smile crept into her features. He didn't need to entangle himself in her problems and yet, without her asking him, he offered to help. Because they're partners; because they're friends.

Their other friends would also be likely to help - Tsubaki and Black*Star, who were currently in Japan for a long term mission, Chrona, who was in England with Marie-sensei, Ox, Harvard, Kim and Jackie; everyone would probably want to help. Heck, even Kid might help.

She won't tell them just yet though. It should just be hers and Soul's secret for the time being. They shouldn't be brought into the mess earlier than needed. Maka and Soul would be able to stop it before it gets any worse.

_I hope…_

The chiming tune of _Soul mates _resounded in her head as she continued to listen to the CD. Just because the CD reminded her of the position she was in didn't mean she had to hate the thing offered to her. The short piece of music was very calming and relaxed in tempo- she had almost fallen asleep when she first listened to it. If her unknown fiancée was the composer, and these were the kinds of music he made, then she guessed it was sort of all right; it would be possible to live with him.

Her eye brows knitted together in realization, she was actually acknowledging that she has a fiancée?

_He sounds like he's holding back though,_ she thought deeply, it had bothered her since she first listened to the piece, _something's _missing. Maka had developed an attachment to music due to her partner who played the piano, but his style was much more darker, intense; she couldn't compare the two. Maybe she could ask him to play for her again, his version of _Soul mates_ if it was okay with him.

Her head shook as she remembered that she's only heard him play three or four times, only once did he play for her and her alone. Reminiscing, she remembered that it wasn't just the music that had attracted her that day when they first met – the stranger was both beautiful and dangerous in appearance – the memory of how her old partner had looked that day preciously embedded itself in her mind.

Forcing him to play against his will is like prying into his privacy and Maka respected Soul too much to do so.

**SOUL----**

"Hello, mother." His smirk was still stuck on his features and he thought that his mother could be able to tell that he was.

"_Soul Eater… I'm very glad you called, dear. We've missed you. Everyone here has."_ Her voice was monotonous so it was hard to tell her sincerity. "_I assume you have received our letters?_"

He scoffed loudly. "What could be so important that you would continuously send me letters telling me to come home?" Pretending would be best at this moment. The issue of marriage wasn't exactly mentioned to him, if he even let slip that he knew, his family might do something…unexpected, like marry them earlier than possible or something. No, he didn't want to cause inconvenience to his fiancée.

_His fiancée_. The thought of calling Maka that made his face heat up completely. He had never thought of her in that aspect, instantly embarrassing him, and yet their circumstance was making Soul become aware of Maka.

"_Why, its your birthday of course. And I would like to also introduce you to someone._" That someone, he assumed, should be Maka - introductions wouldn't be necessary.

"Uh-huh…so you only remembered to celebrate my birthday _now? _After three years, when you didn't even bother greeting me _then_?" He purposefully scoffed again, part of his acting scheme. "Come on. You're planning something aren't you?" _Come on, _he thought, _spit it out. Tell me I'm the one getting married. _Confirmation. He needed to confirm that Maka was his.

"_Oh, Soul, dear. I apologize for that, truthfully. We didn't know how to contact you then. We didn't even know where you were staying._" Damn, that made perfect sense; of course they would have only a vague clue of where he could possibly run off.

"How then? How do you know now?"

"_Soul, dear, I keep up with news. You are now Death Scythe. And Shinigami's at that._"

Oh. "Ah, so you've heard. But, really, that was more than a year ago. Your reaction was kinda late." So, if she knows of his transformation, she should of the one who helped transform him. He'll wait till she brings her up.

A cold and yet musical laugh was heard from the other line. "_I truly hope you can come in two months time,_" Soul thought that she'd never tell him what he wanted to know without him asking himself. But if he asks… "_The whole family will be there. Wes and your father. Friends as well, do you remember Kami Albarn?_"

Kami Albarn? Maka's mother? "Albarn?"

"_Oh, don't tell me you forgot her. She always used to visit you and Wes._" An image of a shorthaired woman with teal eyes briefly flashed in his memory. "_She's one of your father's archaeologists. A family friend._"

"I remember," Soul muttered silently. That woman… so that was Maka's mother. The mother she keeps telling him about; the one she hadn't met in years. If he brought Maka to the ball, then they would meet. A picture of an overjoyed Maka smiling crossed in his mind. Oh how he wanted to see that expression - pictures in his mind couldn't justify the real sight of it.

"_We'll also invite her daughter and, probably, her ex-husband. You might know them._"

"If it's the Albarn that I think you mean, then yeah, I do know them."

"_Ah, very good._" He didn't like how he could hear her smirking. "_You do still keep in touch with your meister haven't you?_" A grunt was his reply, the signs were arising, and he was getting clues.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Keep her talking, he thought, and he might just get more information.

"_Well, it might just be useful in the future_." She laughed but it ended quite abruptly and her tone reverted to it usual seriousness that he used to remember. "_Dear Soul, don't tell me, you already know don't you?_"

Soul couldn't help but smirk and he conveyed his amusement by laughing briefly. His mother wasn't stupid. The past conversation clued him on how much she knew. "I thought you'd never ask. So what's the big deal? Why go as far as marriage?"

"_Soul, the marriage was approved by both Albarn and I. Now, if you would nicely convince Maka to agree to this, then you'd be happy won't you? Its better to marry someone you know - the best - instead of someone I chose, correct?_"

"I don't like this. She doesn't like it either. Call the thing off, mother." He said the last few words with clenched teeth.

"_Soul, you don't know what this arrangement is truly for, but I will assure you that if you don't want Albarn to be your wife, then the marriage will only be in name only. We need both your presences here for a reason that should not be spread outside the Evans residence. If you're still curious about the reason for the wedding, come home. Hopefully bring Maka with you._"

What? What is she talking about? Was she setting a trap for him? Because it sounded like she is.

"_Until then, Soul._"

"Yeah." The dial tone rang blankly against his ear and he eventually put placed the phone back in its place. Like always, his mother spoke in riddles. He needed answers and yet was burdened with more questions. Exiting the phone booth, he decided not to take his mother's bait, but his curiosity wasn't helping. The only way, she said, was to go back home. Should he?

Angry and confused, he kicked the phone booth's door, glad that the action was enough and that he didn't need to slice the thing into pieces.

* * *

_A/N: woohoo~! Its finally moving~  
__Muhahaha~ I inserted a little possessive Soul in there – hope you all noticed o wo  
yet again, thank you very much to those who reviewed - i keep going back to the already finished chapters in my comp, and just improving it with all your suggestions and advice 8D its all really helping~_

_its half term break now, so i would love to just continue writing chapters for this  
unfortunately, i have exams the week after the break (...ugh...finals)  
but, not to worry, i have already re-editted most of the future chapters  
i will post them at regular intervals though (like every two or three days?) o___o  
i'd prefer to deliver short chapters a few days away after eachother rather than post them months after TwT_

_thank you all so much~ *showers readers with love*  
and __as usual, reviews are loved~  
_

* * *


	5. Farewells

_Usual disclaimer applies~ Soul Eater and any of its characters are not mine~_

**MAKA----**

Cradling her chin on her left hand, she looked to the empty seat beside her for the third time within ten minutes and sighed for the seventh time. It was to be expected that Death Scythes would have important businesses to attend to so the way she felt abandoned was something she should really control. He didn't need to attend lessons; he only attended because she asked him to.

Forcing herself to once again concentrate on what Stein was dissecting – and grimacing in distaste – she noticed a particular classmate's wavelength reaching out to her. Sighing from the disturbance, she sent a small charge of warning from her own wavelength to its sender, who by the way was a weapon, a message that she didn't – wasn't looking for a partner at this stage. She didn't like how there were some students in Shibusen that tried to force their partnerships on her, even though she had already told them that she wouldn't choose them as partners if their wavelengths weren't even eighty percent synchronised – she knew how fussy she sounded. Hers and Soul's were already eighty-nine percent synced when they first met – and that was what she was looking for in a partner, an introductory spark – one that would surely mean that they would resonate well together.

As soon as her lectures ended, she found herself walking towards Shinigami's room, where she would likely find Soul. Walking with her hands clasped together behind her back, she entered the strangely decorated room, the sky standing as endless walls, unrealistic clouds floating peculiarly in an orbit, and guillotine shaped pillars lining the path toward the very simple central area where Shinigami's mirror stood.

As she thought, he was there and she brightened up from her previously lonely mood. Unfortunately, her excitement was short-lived and was replaced with unannounced irritation and the urge to destroy the moment she laid her eyes on her red-haired father – or maybe it was when _he_ laid his suddenly googly eyes on her, waggling an invisible tail, as if their master had arrived and needed greeting.

He bounded toward her, and luckily for her she was used to it – if someone else were greeted like this, they would most likely faint from the disgusting sight. "My Maka~! Have you come to visit me and cheer me up with your adorable presence? It makes papa so happy!"

"I didn't come for you papa…and you know I never will." She said it so bluntly that the red haired Death Scythe tripped over his feet and landed his face right in front of her shoes. The strong urge to shift and kick him square in the face was easily suppressed thanks to years of practice.

"Maka! How can you be so mean to me?" Spirit Albarn blubbered incoherently, "Even though I shower you with my love each day--"

"Oh, Soul!" Her ignoring the man only made him sink deeper into a small puddle of despair. She felt guilty of course, but her enjoyment of teasing him overweighed the guilt.

Basing her thoughts on her idiotic papa's reaction, she was thankful that he – hopefully – had no clue about the arrangement. So does that mean he isn't involved in the agreement? _Oh god._ Hell would probably break loose once he knows of it though, so Maka decided not to tell him for a while – a long _while._

"Yo, Maka." Soul waved his greeting, grinning his sharp-toothed grin at her, snapping her out of the little conundrum in her head.

She planted herself right beside him and faced the gigantic mirror that housed the familiar silhouette. "Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama." Even though this was Kid's father, she held no hatred for him.

"Hello, hello, Maka-chan. You look quite lively today," the childish voice greeted from within. She knew what he meant. Since she and Kid had their spat, Maka didn't get enough rest and was always moody or tired when she visited him. Today's mood was because of the music provided to her four days ago by the ones offering her the unwanted marriage arrangement.

"With the help of some music, I was kinda cured from my insomnia."

"Aah, good, good." Then he turned to Soul. "You can be dismissed now, Soul-kun." She saw her weapon nod and he also signalled for her to come back with him.

As they exited the strange room, Maka, being curious of what he was in there for, asked, "Did you get a mission?"

He looked sideways to her and grinned, then nodded. "Kind of, it's sort of a mission…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Soul looked to his side and noticed something that she didn't. A warm hand quickly wrapped itself gently around her wrist and pulled her toward a room she seemed to recognize. As the warmness left her wrist, her eyes wandered to her partner who was walking towards the grand piano in the middle of the dark room, a small spotlight above highlighting its sleek shape and also the myriad of picture frames covering the wall.

_Where they first met..._

"You know, Shinigami-sama said that Black*Star and Tsubaki will be returning from Japan in three days," Soul said randomly as he moved in the darkness, his voice gently echoing through the unseen walls of the music hall.

"Really? Wow, I can't wait then! I miss those two!" Soul chuckled at her enthusiasm and sat himself on the piano bench. Maka walked carefully towards him and, feeling her presence nearby, he patted the space next to him, motioning her to sit by him.

She sat a handswidth away from his, gently feeling the warmth he was emanating. "Are you going to play?" She said almost reverently, not wanting to disturb the silence around them.

"Yeah." And so he pressed a key.

G…

It reminded her of the start of _Soul mates_, she wanted to say so but disrupting him now would be…disrespectful, she thought. She recognized the tune and assumed that it was what he had played before when they had first met - the dark and yet enticing tune that she thought only Soul could produce. The tempo was quick, keeping Maka alerted to the sounds of the strong tones.

She watched as his fingers gracefully glided along the keyboard, looking as if he wasn't even touching the instrument and yet producing music that was sharply filling the hall. She couldn't help snatching a quick look at his expression, peaceful in his concentration, making her smile in turn.

As she thought, if she was to compare _Soul mates _to Soul's own style, Soul's was freer, nothing held him back - he didn't care if the sound wasn't nice to listen to unlike her fiancee's very elegant music. She concluded that she much preferred Soul's music.

Returning her attention to the music, she picked up very familiar notes, ones which she couldn't place. It was irritating that she couldn't quite place where she had heard it, but she knew she only heard it recently. She then remembered the CD and tried to recall what its contents sounded like, when Soul's music reached its end.

"That really sounded familiar." And he once again chuckled, when she thought she heard a hint of sadness, she dismissed it easily.

Soul patted her ponytailed head and it caused Maka to look at him. "I'm taking a leave. It's for the 'mission'… I'll be gone for a few days, a week at most."

"Oh…" _Dammit!_ Her voice betrayed hurt that even she could hear it. She knew this would happen eventually, Soul wouldn't be able to stay by her side every second of the day. He wasn't her weapon anymore. So why did she feel hurt when she shouldnt have?

Noticing that he was looking at her sadly, almost guiltily, she had to grin at him. The next second, he was mirroring her grin, the sadness forgotten in a breath. "Hey, its cool. Where will you be sent to?"

"Its close by, a few miles from Death City. I might also just visit my family since it's really close."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She nodded with a quick bob of her head. It was only for a week at most - and that was pretty short compared to other long-term missions. "Are you with a meister?" She didn't look at him when she asked this, but instead distracted herself by pressing a few keys on the grand.

"Nah." She felt stupid, asking such a strange question. It felt to her like she wanted to go with him on the mission. IT had been three months since she went on a mission herself; the last one was with Miss Azusa where they handled affairs in China. Her last mission with Soul was five or six months ago, the same search and destroy kind of mission, but it was also to rescue students on their extra-curricular mission.

The soft tinkling of the keys she was pressing quietly reverberated in the hollow music hall. "I only need to talk to a few head honchos - convince them about stuff y'know."

Continuing with the undecipherable music she was making, she faced him with a wide grin, one barely seen in the darkness but she still tried her best not to make it look hurt or fake. "You better ace this mission, Death Scythe. I know how bad you are with these kinds of non-action missions."

"Oh, believe me, it will be full of action." Translating this from Soul-speak, it basically meant he'd be making quite a lot of trouble if he wanted.

Laughter echoed loudly in the room, overpowering the grand's soft sounds. She hadn't laughed like this for a long time and she enjoyed it as much as she could.

Soul finally stood, hands in pockets, slouching his usual slouch, the spotlight above highlighting silver strands in his hair, momentarily hypnotising her - it almost looked magical. Maka stood after him, sighing to end her laughter. She looked to her friend and partner, and he simply grinned at her. "Come on, let's go home."

----------

Soul very nicely walked her home after they spent time at his apartment.

She had found herself sat, uncomfortably, in a relatively messy, but not repulsive, living room that was Soul's living room. There had been absolutely nothing symmetrically arranged, since Kid had been gone for a month now - when he returns here, she could just imagine the froth that would line his mouth and the way that he'd faint instantly, which had made her quietly giggle. But as always, memories of Kid only made her feel guilty, and it badly made her want to apologize.

Soul, since he knew about her and Kid, had offered to go straight to her apartment again, but this time she declined. She shouldn't act as if she was scared of the apartment, there was nothing to be scared of - and _he _also wasn't there to produce the aura of awkwardness. She wanted to spend time with Soul since she knows she will be lonely in the coming week. So they had wasted their time by playing a few games on Soul's game consoles - she didn't know the names of all of them since she didn't really usually play, just studied, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

So, there, in front of her apartment, they silently stood as Maka fiddled with her keys. When her door opened, Soul spoke, "Will you miss me, tiny tits?" Maka almost burst out laughing due to the reappearance of the nickname. Instead, she turned to him acting all flustered, when she wasn't really, and her fist shot out to hit his shoulder. "Ow!" She guessed that he expected the Maka chop and she wanted to just try to not give him a concussion before his trip. Still, he deserved pain from the earlier comment, albeit a bit less traumatic than the mentioned attack.

She didn't voice her answer and instead gave him a nod and her sincerest grin. Again, for probably the third time today, he mirrored her grin exactly, save for his sharper teeth. When his grin started to fade, the meister noticed Soul's eyes darting around her face, as if searching for something.

"Soul?" And crimson met with a worried green, holding each other's attention. "What…?" His knuckles gently met her temple and rubbed against it, not gentle but not rough - it was…friendly. Affectionate.

"You better take care of yourself while I'm away," Knuckles were replaced with warm palms, fingers playing with her bangs, the balls of his palms lightly touching her cheeks and over her eye. "If those Evans guys come back, scare them off with your Maka chops," he commanded jokingly making her giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. I was thinking along those lines anyway," she said while peeking through her uncovered eye, not noticing the closing distance between them and unconsciously bending away from him.

After a pause, Soul took a step back. "You still have your phone right?"

"Well, it could be dead somewhere in my room. I never use it. Why?" She had an inkling of why he asked about the unused cell phone and this caused her to grin inwardly, not even noticing how excited she was to finally be able to use it.

Soul turned away from her and started to walk away, waving one of his arms to her coolly, the other still stuck in his pockets. "I'll keep checking up on you, so that phone better be alive by then!"

"Got it!" she cheerfully shouted to him and waved even though he couldn't see it. Looking at his retreating back, she only stared just a beat longer, waiting for him to turn down the next corner. "Take care of yourself, too," was the whisper only she could hear. And she entered into her own sanctuary, fingering the strand of hair that he'd been playing only moments before.

Sighing, she unconsciously picked up her only piece of mail for the day, and froze at the sight of it. _Not again_, she groaned and opened it hesitantly. No CD fell this time, and instead there was a small piece of paper, elegantly scored like the envelope, and there was a list of names, which meant nothing to her and didn't even bother to scan. This piece of paper was left face down on a pile of her books, meant to be forgotten, as she proceeded towards her room to look for the lost phone.

If she had even cared to look, the list contained the names of those invited to the ball to be held at the Evans residence two months from now. Included in the list – that would've probably affected her most – were the names of _Kami Albarn_ and _Soul Eater Evans_.

* * *

_A/N: ohohoho~! gawd dammit! Finally? A bit of SoMa intimacy~ XDD  
__And ignorance…just slows down the story line XDD sorry guys~ it needs to be slow or else I'll run out of idea juices .__.  
**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing TwT! I love you guys T_T!  
**you all motivate me, as i keep saying so in the last few chapters, i couldnt have done it without all your eager support 8'D  
as for this chapter, i apologise if i have any grammatical or spelling errors (i wont blame it on the language barrier =w='')~  
Im doing my best~!_

_thanks again!  
Please dont forget to review~! 8D_

* * *


	6. Arrivals

_Usual disclaimer applies~_

**SOUL----**

What had he been doing?

He blushed profusely as he leaned on a wall just after he turned the corner from her apartment, glad that the street was empty and no one could see him.

She had been leaning away from him when he snapped out of his daze, not even realizing that he was closing in on her, like a predator.

One minute he was erasing this speck of dust from her temple – of course, never missing the fact that her skin felt warm and so soft beneath his touch. Even as the speck was removed, he continued the skin contact, loving the feeling that was jolting through him as he did so. Opening his hand, he replaced it, this time placing it over her left eye and playing with the stray cluster of hair that seemed to partially cover the green of her eyes, the balls of his hands looking for contact on her cheeks, her eye lashes tickling his palm. That was another thing that distracted him - her eyes. He never had the chance to look her straight in the eye for longer than five seconds - they were…hypnotisingly…beautiful.

Attraction. Yeah, he had been attracted to her before - and, he thought, so did she - since they lived together under the same roof for almost two years. Come on, it would be inevitable. But it didn't really work out - Kid overruled him in Maka's view, and so he decided that they would only be destined to be friends, comrades, no intimacy included. Although, there was that one time, almost a year ago, when she kissed him, fueled by the Kid-induced depression and bottle upon bottle of…champagne (it was the only one available at that time). It was kinda gross actually, her taste at that moment. Yet that didn't really change his view about her. The attraction he felt only…subsided.

Until now.

Was he attracted to her because of their current circumstance?

Because he only just realized that she was actually very attractive?

Because he knows she is his?

Or had the attraction he had for her two years ago, when he was sixteen, rekindled? Reawakened?

Confused. He was just getting more confused. Groaning his frustration, he sauntered on towards his apartment, the confusing thoughts reeling disturbingly in his mind.

----------

When morning had finally arrived, Soul was up early ready to go.

Not even bothering to bring any of his stuff, apart from his cellphone, charger and some money, he headed for their garage to find his most prized possesion. Big, shiny and beautiful. His ride.

Taking in the beauty that is his motorcycle, he gazed at it for a beat longer before he rode it and let it hum to life. Driving out of the garage, he headed out to the lonely desert highway, heading north, towards the place where he had escaped from. Towards the place he detested. Towards the place where the answers to his questions lie. Towards his old home.

**WES----**

The car had become too stuffy and he was glad that he finally exited it and breathed in the fresh afternoon air that he had missed. He was home, finally.

Even though the invitation was for two months from now, he found it as the best excuse to be able to return home and just relax. But to relax would be impossible; the situation his brother was in was peculiar.

Straightening the white dress shirt he was wearing, he gracefully walked straight onto the threshold, destined for the library. A maid he had never seen before opened the large entrace door for him. New, he guessed. Her straight silvery light blue hair fell like a waterfall around her face, which was hidden as she was bowed down in welcome.

"Welcome home, master Evans," she croaked gently. Did they expect him to be come home?

"Where is my mother?"

"In the library, sir." As he thought, since like always she loved the view from there so much. And so he headed straight to the library, taking his time to look at the changes in the house since he had been gone for almost four months.

Due to his musical finesse, and the high status of his family, he was sent to Italy to continue studying the art of music and also demonstrate it via public recitals, gaining him his fame. He preffered playing for himself but since his parents asked for him to display it so, he had to agree, since to them he owed them his life - for bringing him up in the best way possible in the best environment.

Sometimes, he wished he had Soul's freedom.

Their mother had always been vexed with his younger brother, for being negligent of his musical studies and not taking their mother's directions into consideration. His taste in music was dark, undercurrents of fear being heard. The mother disapproved of it, but Wes found a sort of beauty present in his playing, causing awe in the way he delivers music to listeners. If she listened carefully, their mother would realize that Soul could possibly be the better player of the two, or at least respect that Soul had as much skill in playing the piano as Wes has in playing the violin.

The library door gently swung open to reveal the shape of his mother, still sitting by the glass coffee table, as she always did , drinking from a delicately decorated teacup, bathed in the beautiful sunset glow. Her hair was longer than it had been when he left, falling in soft curls above her shoulders as strands escape from her bigger, messy bob, her favourite hairstyle.

She looked to him with a face of an ice queen, wrinkles near her eyes even more defined. Eyes of crimson met with its kind and he noticed that hers softened as she laid eyes on him. Placing the teacup down in haste – the action remaining elegant­ -, she stood smoothly, her appearance still quite formal.

"Wes!" Walking towards him in haste and yet still looking elegant in her excitement, she slowly opened her arms to him in welcome.

"I'm home, mother," he said as he returned her embrace.

"I didn't expect you to return so early. How are you, dear?" Her motherly hands ran over his face and arms lovingly, showing how much she missed him.

"I'm fine, mother, as you can see. Is father back?" Here, her mother shook her head, a very uncommon gesture for her to perform, but she was free to show him this side of her. She could even jump up and down for all he cared.

"He's off to deliver some relics from their last excavation, but he'll be home in two months time."

The mention of the event made him recall his purpose for coming home.

"Mother, what is this invitation I received a week ago? Why is Soul suddenly getting married?" Straight to the point.

Her eyes hardened in a beat, her posture becoming rigid with it. "That, Wes, is something that I cannot tell to anyone else just yet." Wes involuntarily inclined his head in question, and she reacted to it by softening her eyes once again. "But I guess a family member should be allowed to know."

**SOUL----**

Nine hours on the almost empty road led him through desert, plains and autumn forests until at last the unforgettable structure revealed itself as the trees parted to give way to his sight.

He was here.

He was home.

**WES----**

"Please don't tell this to anyone outside the house - not even to any of the residents in this house. Wes, this is serious and it shouldn't be spread. It is such a heavy responsibility-"

"Mother," he quickly interrupted, gasping from utter astonishment and disbelief from the discovery, "what were you thinking!? Don't you think this is unfair to Soul and to Miss Albarn? Did you not think to just ask them for this as a favour?"

"Soul is stubborn. I know for a fact that he wouldn't follow _any_ of my orders. So I thought I should take action myself. Its time for him to find his use in the family."

"Thats-! Mother," he grabbed Cordelia by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, his voice falling down in volume to whisper in panic, "Let me talk to Soul, I'll go over to Death City now-" Wes didn't even realize that the door to the library had been open for almost a minute, a figure calmly sauntering over to the two.

"There's no need."

The voice shocked the mother and son, both reflexively whipping their heads in surprise to find the subject of their conversation heading towards them. Three crimson eyes greeted eachother.

Their visitor ran a hand through his white hair, same as Wes', and returned his hand to place in his pockets after the quick gesture, slouching shamelessly.

"Soul…" Wes breathed in surprise. Their mother's visage returned to its usually cold appearance.

"Hello, Wes. Hello, mother." He showed them a sharptoothed grin, which caused Cordelia to shiver underneath Wes' touch despite her still rigid and cold appearance. "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

_A/N: ohohoho! he's home! Adding Wes' POV so he knows something that soul doesn't 8DD  
i was meant to post this yesterday but i was pretty...tired =w=''  
reading all the comments made me feel happy and fuzzy inside *hearts*_

_**thank you to everyone who reviewed~**  
i really really appreciate it and i want to find a way to thank you more than im doing now  
as always~ Reviews are very much loved~  
Enjoy guys~_

_i might also post the next chapter tomorrow, if i get the time to~_

* * *


	7. Reunions

_As usual~ i do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters~  
Kiel Lancet is an OC though_

* * *

**MAKA----**

In the two days that Soul had been gone, it made her realize that his presence had helped her in a lot of ways and not just to help her get through the loneliness she always feels. His presence had been protecting her from irritating offers of partnership - which she honestly needed protecting from. Now, without him, it was like she was drowning from the different wavelengths that were clinging to her own. Weapons who were meister-less were approaching her one at a time - she didn't even know that there were still partnerless weapons in Shibusen; they shouldve been partnered the first few weeks of September, which was two months ago. There were also weapons who had the gall to partner up with her when they already _had _partners - these ones she had wanted to punch due to their selfishness.

Sighing with exasperation, she returned to her previous task of reading on Shibusen's roof - the place only a few students were allowed up on. Reading couldn't help take away the thoughts that continuously plagued her mind and it caused her to slam the thick book closed. Instead, her CD player was brought out and she hoped her lullaby would help her clear her mind and calm down before the next lesson started. Yes, it was her lullaby; it had helped her sleep easily for the past few days. She never got tired of listening to the same tune over and over, and instead craved for it. If she was suddenly asked to meet her fiancée then she would comply with the request easily. The marriage seemed to have been temporarily forgotten but she was reminded each time she listens to the musical piece.

Listening to the composition strangely reminded her of Soul and breifly wondered if he was alright. Swiftly extracting her small phone from her pocket, she flipped it open and stared. It was a gift from her papa, the phone, and luckily it looked ordinarily decent, knowing her papa's hopelessly bad taste in choosing gifts. The small dangling charm was her favourite part, silver (pure or fake, she didn't know) customised to look like Stein's description of her soul, given to her by her partner.

He had said he'd check up on her and yet there were no calls from him for the past few days. The memory of just waiting all night for his call as she stared at the phone and stuff made her pout in annoyance.

_Should she call him?_, she thought as her fingers twitched, wanting to enter the much needed numbers. Refraining from dialling his number she only groaned loudly in frustration as she swiftly pocketed the device.

A quick spike of someone's wavelength alerted her to an arrival - another weapon, as she expected, offering to partner up with her. She kept her eyes trailed to the desert town view in front of her, ignoring the visitor as he quickly approached.

The weapon made a slightly quivering 'ahem' sound to grab her attention that she had to acquiesce to. Looking at him with a weary expression she noticed that he was one of her frequent pursuers, Kiel Lancet, a classmate. As usual, his bronze hair was spiked up in the most absurd manner, dressed in ripped baggy jeans and a dark coloured hoodie and he had the same arrogant look planted on his face.

"Hi Maka-chan," it was said in such a forced cheerful voice it made caused a twitch to appear below her right eye.

"Hey Kiel," she said it nonchalantly, tearing her gaze away from him. He stood right beside her sitting form, towering over her.

"Look. Can you try my wavelength again? I was only one percent under your requirement right?" Yes, Kiel was a pretty capable knife weapon, almost matching her chosen sync requirement, which was eighty percent, his was seventy eight the last time she tried. She could take him on as a weapon if she wanted, its just that…she didn't want anyone to replace Soul as her weapon just yet. Was it now time to finally choose a new weapon?

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" Being so deep in thought, Maka didn't notice that she had fallen into a trance and forgot about his request. The boy, in anger, swiped the CD player that she had been cradling in between her hands and pulled the earphones out of her ear. Before she noticed the disappearance of the item, the device fell in pieces beside her, the shiny pieces of her fiancee's CD falling in bits infront of her.

Her vision slowly blazed red as she looked up at the perpetrator, whose fingers were transformed into small knives. She stood slowly, calming herself to no avail, and dusting off her skirt.

She looked to him with eyes filled to the brim with danger. If looks could kill, he should've been dead by now.

"Kiel, there was absolutely no need for that." Most of her words were said through clenched teeth and the danger was clearly heard in her voice. "I was actually debating with myself whether I should take you as my weapon." The boy released a quiet 'oh' and his face was slowly transforming with fear. "I think you've just lost your chance."

"What!? But you were ignoring me! You know that I'm the closest weapon you can take on! Probably even the only one!" How aggravatingly arrogant! Seriously, she will Maka chop him in a minute. Luckily, it wasn't the book that he shredded into pieces.

"What are you talking about? You're not the only weapon here, Kiel."

For some reason, Kiel's face turned blue with anger and all his fingers transformed into small knives. Seeing him dangerously charging towards her, Maka didn't even flinch, didn't even move and instead…smiled.

She's already felt their presence since Kiel decimated her CD player. And now, she felt them moving. She knew she was safe.

The charging Kiel was stopped short as a figure from above crashed in the distance between him and Maka. Dust enveloped the figure as the impact destroyed the floor of the roof, making a huge dent on the concrete.

"Welcome back," Maka announced as the dust subsided and the form of the blue haired meister with a chain scythe appeared before the now frightened Kiel. "Black*Star, Tsubaki."

"HYAHOOO!" The egotistical idiot was the same as ever, probably even more tanned and taller than when she last saw him.

"Are you alright Maka-chan?" Tsubaki's voice was one of those that Maka desperately missed, and for a moment she felt her loneliness subside with the dust by their feet.

They were back.

"Oi! Yeah you, you little pathetic worm!" Black*Star shouted whilst pointing majestically at the frozen Kiel, his voice containing amusement and venom directed towards the scared boy. "You dare threaten one of my followers?"

"Oi. Who's your follower?" Maka chided jokingly using a monotonous voice, a smile planted on her features.

"Well who wouldn't want to worship me and my greatness? Everyone loves me! Right, Tsubaki?" Maka would never expect his ego to change.

"Y-yeah!"

During the peculiar conversation, Kiel was slowly moving away from the crazy trio, but unfortunately a chain wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back, causing him to fall face first on the concrete floor. Conquered.

"You think that I, a great _god_, couldn't see your petty attempts to escape? I am all seeing! Hyahahaha!" He said this as he forcefully stepped on the poor boy's back, posing gallantly in victory.

Maka crouched in front of Kiel's powerless form with a smirk. "Kiel," she uttered oh-so-sweetly, "I expect you to replace my CD player. Or else you'll have to face someone even worse than him."

"Hey! No one is worse than me!" Black*Star immediately interjected.

"Kiel," she said, ignoring the egotist, reclaiming the boy's attention, "I'm worse than him, believe me." The boy vigorously nodded his head, his arrogance dissipated infront of the two prodigies' forms.

Straightening herself, she asked her bluehaired friend to release his captive, both of them observing his hasty escape with mirth.

Tsubaki returned to her human form and went to quickly greet the green eyed meister with a tight embrace.

"Aw, guys, I could've handled him myself!" Maka chided with a pout as the taller girl squished her – it was as if her fun was taken away from her.

Black*Star released a hearty laugh. "Well, it was quite dangerous-" Maka made a move to interrupt but he blurted out before she could, "For him I mean. We saw your face transform into 'angry demon' mode and thought we better save the guy from you before you hit his brains in with that big thing," he said, motioning to the thick book on the floor behind him.

All Maka could do at the moment was laugh, and her two friends joined in her hysterics.

She was just glad they were back.

She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_A/N: ahh~ good 'ol blackstar~ didn't get to put many lines for tsubaki though T^T  
__Heehee~ the gang is partly complete 8D  
__i thought i shouldn't focus the whole story around our favourite couple (even though i want to)  
And her lullaby…poor maka…heehee~ a little fluff idea is brewing in my head o wo  
__introducing Kiel, who will hopefully have an (almost) important part to play in this story~_

_will update on monday since i will be working tomorrow...(ugh...)  
returning to the Evans residence next chapter~_

_**thanks very much for those who reviewed~  
and as please dont forget to review~**_

_ILU guys *hearts*_


	8. Unwanted Truths

_Usual disclaimer applies~_

**WES----**

Mother was ultimately stubborn, sitting at the dining table facing Soul, both of them not touching their food as they hostily glared at one another. Soul had been at the house for three days, intent on stopping the wedding, which their mother seemed stubborn to keep.

_Three days ago…_

"_Soul…" Wes himself hadn't seen his brother since he secretly helped him enter Shibusen almost three years ago. _

_He knows of his brother's genetic quirk, actually amazed that someone in the family had the blood of a weapon. The family didn't welcome the fact that Soul had this peculiar attribute and it caused them to feel aversion towards his brother._

_As with Soul's taste and delivery of music, only he appreciated his brother's person, secretly detesting those that his brother hates; secretly punishing those who treat his brother wrongly - doing those things in the open would make people look at Wes as either a good brother or a disobedient son and a delinquent disgracing his own name. Everything was done in secret._

_He didn't like to see Soul being prejudiced by people in their own family, being locked up because of his little mistakes and in turn changing Soul's own personality - if his family treats him badly, then he might as well act bad - rebellious._

_Wanting to help Soul escape from the household, Wes was informed about Shibusen, where weapons reside and were treated with utmost equality and respect. Thanking their family friend, Kami, for the information, he decided to take the risk and smuggle his brother out of the residence._

_When news came out introducing his brother as the newest and currently youngest Death Scythe it caused him to be smug with himself - he had chosen the right decision, and his brother was free and happy._

_Knowing of this supposed marriage that his mother set up, he thought that there was sure to be a plot behind it - she was planning something. He wanted answers, not knowing that his brother would also come looking for them. _

_And here he was, the Death Scythe, his brother, having a staredown with their mother, cold, red eyes having a battle of dominance, Wes stuck in between their silent conflict._

"_Soul Eater," his mother mirrored Wes' surprise, although her appearance was more composed than his._

"_You told me to come if I wanted answers," Soul started, a hint of amusement heard in his voice, "and here I am. Now, if you may, I'd like you to spill it."_

"_As crude as ever, dear."_

"_Stop stalling."_

"_Very well then, what would you like to know?" Cordelia shrugged off Wes' frozen hold on her shoulders and returned to the glass table and took the teacup to meet with her lips once again._

"_Tell me what this marriage is for," he sternly commanded in a voice that rivalled their mother's in coldness, astonishing Wes with such a bold action._

_The woman laughed skeptically, "Honestly Soul, why do you hate this arrangement so much?"_

"_As I said before, both of us are not comfortable with this particular arrangement. Is it really not possible, dear mother-" the two words were said in a very sarcastic manner, "to just call the damn wedding off."_

"_My, my, where have your manners gone." Soul replied with a silencing scowl, yet their mother hadn't been in any way deterred and continued, "Do you not like your fiancee? Or is it that she does not want you?"_

_Wes almost crumbled at the sight of his brother's expression - Soul looked afraid, looking almost broken. Had their mother guessed correctly?_

"_No," there was a barely noticeable crack in Soul's voice but he pushed on, "She just doesn't know about me being an Evans."_

_Although their family was one of the richest and famous ones, it wasnt widespread. But to not introduce himself as an Evans shows how much he detests his lineage, and Wes couldnt blame him._

"_I see. And you're willing to stop the marriage before she even knows of your descent. How very chivalrous of you…it's almost romantic,_

"_But as I have told you in our recent conversation, this arrangement is only by name. Call it a ruse if you want. We need you both here at the mansion for another reason." At this, Soul perked up from the edge of the older brother's perspective, while he himself only sighed in silence, knowing this true reason; at least their mother didn't keep it a secret from Soul. He deserved to know._

"_Your father and Kami have only recently discovered a dangerous relic - one that the world has yet to know about. If you, dear Soul, a Death Scythe, and Maka, a powerful meister, become the guardians for the said relic, then it would be easier to keep the secret within the family and the archaeologists. The world wouldn't need to know about its existence. We need a type of bond with Miss Albarn, to be able to keep her here in our residence, to serve as a permanent guardian."_

_Soul abruptly scoffed his disbelief. "You're marrying us for this? What the hell? Why didn't you ask Shibusen for help? There is no need to get us involved in a stupid marriage!" Wes wanted to loudly defend Soul since they thought of the same thing. What was their mother planning? But he remained quiet, inconspicuous as their banter continued increasing in volume and emotion._

"_Shibusen, you say?" Their mother's tone sounded like she was deliberating, her back turned to them._

"_Yes, mother, it would be more effective if you sent this relic thing to Shibusen. There will be about a hundred weapons and meisters willing to protect it!" Wes saw the hand gestures Soul used to emphasise his seriousness about the matter even though the person he was trying to convince wasnt looking at him._

_An overpowering silence followed and Wes was forced to look to his mother's thinking form. She was facing the gigantic window, sipping her tea with elegance. Did she honestly not think about using Shibusen for the protection of the object? Did she not think it through carefully?_

"_Fine." Wes heared his brother release his breath and there was a silent chuckle of relief only audible to him, which caused him to smile in return. "The relic arrives in five days, you can wait for it and deliver it to Shibusen yourself, Soul."_

"_Fine by me." Even as Wes had his eyes closed in relief, he could still hear his brother's smirk in the short statement._

"_But the wedding is still on," their mother stubbornly revealed, turning to show them a cold smile, a plan surely brewing._

* * *

_A/N: the true reason for the arrangement is revealed!…nope~ not really XDD patience…the answer will come eventually…or maybe im just making everything up as I go along…? (oops)  
i...kinda made Wes have a smaaaall brother complex o//////o~  
yeesh~ all Wes pov x3 but he's just a spectator here - I'm planning to give him a better role though  
__finally, i had been stuck on this chapter for a few days, luckily i had a few chapters already written to stall with~_

_hopefully a fluff filled next chapter?_

_**As usual~ thanks to all who take their time to review~!**  
makes my heart feel all fluffy~ 8D  
i will be starting to pick up the pace from here on out~! wish me luck!_

_**please review~?**_


	9. Lullabies

_Usual disclaimers apply~ Now this is my favourite chapter so far~ 8D_

**MAKA----**

_Damn Kiel for destroying my CD player_, she thought as she tossed and turned on her bed at one twenty-three in the morning, _for destroying my lullaby_.

It was a day ago that she almost killed said person for acting like he did and heartbreakingly watching each piece of the disk fall bit by bit on the concrete beside her.

_Damn Kiel's fault that I'm not getting any sleep!_

She remembered how bad she had been at school today, totally unfocused, a worried Tsubaki trailing after her wherever she went. Black*Star even straightforwardly called her a zombie, laughing loudly even as an encyclopedia found itself dug in his cranium. But the sight of Kiel shriveling away from the three was utterly precious, and it gave her a little energy for the day.

Sitting up suddenly, Maka decided to go and grab herself a drink from the kitchen. As she was about to jump off the bed in irritation, she saw her small phone resting peacefully on her bedside table. Swiping it from its sleeping state, she quickly flipped it open as she walked to the kitchen, checking for any messages or missed calls from the only one who knew her number.

_Nothing._

_Stupid Soul._ Why hadn't he called? It's been three days since he left and there wasn't even a message. Wasn't he supposed to check up on her?

What if…he failed in his mission? _No way! _He'd never let himself fail a mission this easy. But he doesn't have a meister with him to wield him. She knew she should've gone with him! No, there just might be no signal over in that place…or he forgot to charge the stupid phone. Or it got destroyed in an accident…?

The questions disturbingly spun through her thoughts and started to worriedly produce an unnecessary fear.

Too worried about Soul to go to bed, she sat herself on the couch, tucking her knees in front of her and stared at the phone's screen she was holding. She should call him. Y'know, just to make sure he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere.

_Oh god…_

The thoughts were plaguing her and she tried her best to control the fear, telling herself that she was thinking too much. Inhaling deeply, she looked at the only number dialed in her phone book. She didn't use it much because it reminded her of her Papa's face when he gave it to her - proud, as if he'd retrieved her a bucket full of gold - puppy dog eyes asking for approval and loving appreciation. Loving her Papa's various reactions and facial expressions, she teased him, telling him that she'd 'never, ever use it…', that was until Soul exchanged numbers with her when he moved out of the apartment.

Finally, after a deep breath to control her panic, she pressed the single phone book entry, her breath caught as she watched as the screen abruptly changed, displaying the words 'dialing: SOUL'.

**SOUL----**

It was around two AM. Who in their right mind would call this early?

Feeling for the phone he left by the bedside table of the infernal king-sized bed he slept on, he squinted at the bright screen, the vibrations of the device on his hand slowly waking up the sleeping cells in his still sleeping body. When he decided that his eyes couldn't adjust to the glow of the screen, he immediately answered by pressing the answer button and placing it beside his ear and flopping back down on the bed, an arm draping across his temporarily blinded eyes.

"Hello?" It annoyed him that he had to talk using a raspy voice.

"_S-Soul?_" The quiet whimper unbelievably woke up every cell in his body instantly. It was Maka. But why was she calling at this time with such a tone of voice that sounded as if she was about to cry? _My god, what's happening to her?_ he thought worriedly.

"Maka? What's wrong!?" He had himself sat up now, fearing for her answer, a hand clutching his hair and pulling gently at his scalp to prevent him from panicking wildly.

"_Stupid Soul!_" Shocked, even though the shout wasn't even loud, he wondered what the hell he did. "_You said you'd call! You idiot!_" Her voice sounded as if she was trying her best to keep her voice steady despite the threatening whimpers that told him the tears were coming.

"What? H-hey? Maka, are you crying?"

"_No!_" And she sniffed. And a sob escaped her. Soul had the greatest urge to laugh at how cute she was being, but he didn't for the sake of her pride.

"Sorry," sincerely saying so without showing even a hint of his amusement was a hard feat, but he succeeded.

Had she been expecting him to call her? It wasn't like he forgot her though, the three days he was here, people in the house or visitors seem to crowd around him and Wes, seeming to have heard of both their accomplishments - and of their arrivals - they were the only things he could do while waiting for the arrival of the relic. Lunch, tea, dinner. Every single one of them they had to spend with visitors or in other people's mansions. And he had been reluctantly going to each and every one of them for a reason unknown to him; he guessed that he still had the gentlemanly behaviour from his childhood and that he was reliving it. And every night, he just flopped down to sleep, thinking of ways to escape the next day's visitors _and _managing to get himself something to eat.

Hearing his meister's voice now, currently swallowing her tears, he felt guilty for not sparing her any time when it was he that promised to check up on her.

"Hey Maka," he muttered in a pleading tone, "Look, I'm sorry. Can you just stop it with the crying?"

After a few breaths, he could hear her forcing herself to calm, the whimpers eventually subsiding.

"Good girl," Soul made sure to made it sound as if he was smiling, which he was. Maka was so obedient when it comes to him; the same way that he would only do stuff for his meister. "Now are you better?"

"_Uh-huh_," she quietly affirmed with a wet sniff.

Soul snickered silently; she was just so…cute at the moment.

"So what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"_No,_" she said stubbornly. Soul was about to apologize thinking that it was his fault but she quickly finished what she wanted to relay to him. "_I can't sleep, Soul._" She drawled out his name in a long whine.

Letting her hear his short chuckle, he replied, "Is that why _you _wake _me _up?"

Finally, she chuckled weakly in response, "_Sorry. Y'know I fall asleep with that CD sent to me by my…fiancée?_" For some reason, his heart started swelling in his chest so much that he almost couldn't breathe, knowing full well that she acknowledges him - well, she doesn't know its _him _but she seemed to not hold any anger towards the fiancée(him)…only awkwardness. Nodding in affirmation, he forgot that it was a phone call and he voiced his shaky 'yeah'.

"_Well, I don't have it anymore. That's why I couldn't sleep, my…uh, lullaby is gone._" Lullaby? _Really_? The white haired weapon smiled in delight for a reason that he couldn't fathom - he was just happy. Maka was one of the few who appreciated his very strange way of playing - and even without knowing it, she was still fond of his playing - his old style of playing - _his own composition. _But his happiness was only momentary. She thinks its someone else's playing, she might like that more than his current musical style. Still, if it makes her happy…

"What do you mean gone? Did you lose it?"

A pause. "_Yeah, kinda._"

"Man, and you think you're the organized one…" That statement procured a small, mock offended 'hey!' from her. "Look, I have an idea. But it will cost us quite a lot in the phone bills."

"_Oh, don't worry, Papa's paying._"

"Good enough. Now I'll get back to you in a minute." Standing up he felt the cold of the laminated floor cover the entirety of his unprotected bare feet. Luckily, he had slept wearing the dress shirt and slacks from this dinner and he needn't change in case some maid sees him in his pajamas or something.

He exited the room, which had been offered to him and into the hallway. Remembering the rooms in the house as he went down a flight of stairs, he sneaked toward the room, which was at the far end of the corridor, the one with the giant oak double doors.

Pushing them open gently, trying not to make any loud noises, he was met with the correct room: it was the ballroom, the largest in the house, taking up almost two-fifths of the entire first floor. The floor looked like it was made of marble, gleaming pink with the light of the moon, which was entering from the wall of glass windows at the edge of the room. He smirked as he found the object he had been looking for, at the corner of the room, raised above the floor by the podium.

There the grand piano stood elegantly, showcasing its beauty and majesty to the whole of the dance floor. It glistened in the moonlight, further emphasizing its beauty and dark sheen.

Closing the double doors, his dull tread echoed against the walls of the room, his feet frozen yet still keen on arriving at its destination.

Being close enough to the beautiful object, he let a hand glide smoothly just above the surface of the grand, feeling the coolness it was emitting. Sitting himself down on the bench and raising the keyboard cover, he returned the phone to his ear.

"Get yourself comfortable Maka." He solemnly commanded.

**MAKA----**

Hearing his voice after their parting, it warmed her soul, the thought that he was safe calming her down.

She didn't know what he was about to do but she obediently followed him and entered her room. Lying down, she wrapped herself in her duvet, relieving herself from the cold that she felt while on the living room sofa.

"You ready?" Soul's husky voice sounding from the other side of the phone. The sudden utterance and the way it was delivered made her shiver - it wasn't that cold though, was it?

"Yep," came the tired reply.

There was a short clattering sound for a moment before the real thing began.

A familiar sound resounded in her ear, echoing around the room in a very familiar way.

A piano?

The key G…

It began, the dark tune resounding through the hollow area. She could almost imagine the last time she watched Soul play, fingers drifting fluidly along the ivory and ebony keys. The memory of how he looked when he played for her became very clear in her mind, as if it was only yesterday when he played. So…magical.

Relaxing as the music wrapped itself around her like a tight embrace, her eye lids closed as she felt the weight of her fatigue, which had built up from yesterday's insomnia, overwhelm her. Unconsciously, she hummed a familiar tune, noticing the miniscule similarity even in the languid state that she was currently drifting in and out of. This similarity grew, the humming synchronizing with the piece he was playing, only bits and pieces being drowsily understood.

He was playing '_Soul mates_', although in a very different style, his own freer style - one that she had wanted to hear since she received the disk. With sleep finally capturing her, the last incomprehensible yet remembered thought she had was 'how did he know how to play it?'.

Finally asleep, the composition continued, slowly entering the last movement in the piece, harmonious throughout. Ending the piece in quieter tones, there was a short scuffling sound on the other line and Soul's raspy voice resounded, the sleeping meister unable to hear.

"_Sweet dreams, Maka,_" thus ending the call.

* * *

_A/N: filler chapter. Hopefully fluffy filler chapter? ...i cant write fluff as well as others T.T  
guess we have to thank Kiel for destroying the CD? xDD_

_My chemistry exam was today…awaugh! *withers and dies in a corner somewhere*  
__I write all the chapters in advance, see, and it was a week ago when I wrote this. I couldn't study~ I just wanted to write XDD I hated chemistry anyway…_

_reading all your reviews and rereading all the chapters ive already made...  
i realized...my plot is so confusing T.T and its so hard to get to the climax (which i believe is still a long way away~) in a realistic and logical way xDD;;  
i appreciate it though, people telling me what i miss helps a lot =w=__;;  
__**thank you all once again for taking your time to review~ i cant thank you all enough...  
**and 50+ reviews too! i didnt even think i'd get that many TwT  
maybe i should draw something to commemorate it xDD;;_

_**hope you guys review~ ENJOY!  
**~Rune~_

* * *


	10. Growths

_A/N: usual disclaimer applies~ __This is my favorite chapter yet~ I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it 8D_

* * *

**SOUL----**

_Bored._

_So utterly bored with listening to some prissy nobles chattering blandly about financial stocks, the latest happenings in politics and someone's three thousand dollar teacup._

It was lunch with the Beryllton family today - _oh what joy._

The white haired weapon sat at the top end of the long dining table, resting his chin on one of his hands and enjoying the view of the autumn glade outside the gigantic window instead of joining in their merry conversation - he let his brother and mother do all the talking.

Yet again, he couldn't escape from this gathering which he didn't want to be in - he should've been doing much more important things, like maybe interrogating his mother on why the marriage was still on when he had already agreed to deliver the so-called important object.

These visits seem to go on forever - stupid rich guests arriving one after the other as if they were patients to a doctor. Wes didn't seem to mind the visits though - or it could just be a facade, and he also probably feels the same boredom Soul had been feeling for the past four days.

At least there was only one more day of torture, and finally, he'd be able to go home. To his other home where he knows a certain bookworm will be waiting for him.

He smirked at the window, remembering her quiet, distorted voice over the phone. The call had been too short for him, he hadn't gotten his chance to ask about any happenings in Death City - or just simply inquire about his meister's four days alone. Suddenly stiffening as he recalled something, he groaned out loudly in frustration - partnerless weapons might've followed her around again, or even worse, what if she chose to _have _a new weapon? But who was he to stop her? They weren't partners anymore.

"-oul. Soul?" Returning from the little patch of memory, he recognized his mother's stern voice continuously attempting to grab his attention. Inwardly smirking, he decided to ignore her _just _a bit more. Since she was the cause of all this torture he wanted to share his agony with her. Embarrass her.

A recognizable sigh was heard beside him. "Soul." The voice was stern, but the scythe didn't hate it; it wasn't his mother's.

Turning to reply with a faux apologetic expression, he saw his brother's exasperated look, as if he knew what the younger brother had been doing. Regardless of the worn expression, Wes appeared to show amusement with the small twitches at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wes, I wasn't paying attention." The looks their visitors gave him were one of apprehension - what with his sharp toothed smile that screamed deviance adding the fact that Cordelia was glaring icy daggers at him for the act.

"Soul Eater, mind telling us what you had been thinking?" His mother's eyebrow was elegantly raised in question and her eyes silently blazed in icy anger.

"You wouldn't want to know, mother." Returning his uninterested gaze to the window, he inwardly congratulated himself for successfully stifling his laughter. Oh how he enjoyed frazzling his mother sometimes - one of the things he remembered doing when he still lived this apathetic life in the Evans residence.

He stayed silent for the rest of the conversation, only catching snippets when he heard something about him or the upcoming engagement party in one and a half months time - here, usually Soul snorts.

"And the fiancée?" Mrs Beryllton had to ask, suddenly sending an unwanted chill through Soul's being, making him unconsciously clench his eyes shut in chagrin. _Please don't ask about her. _"Have they met?"

"Of course. They've known each other for years," Cordelia said proudly, as if it was her turn to bask in a victory that only Soul could relate to. "Go on, dear Soul, tell them about your fiancée."

He growled in irritation, not liking the feeling of being interrogated. What was he supposed to say?

"Are you happy about getting married to her?" He kept his silence as Mrs Beryllton continued. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's my meister," he finally grumbled, gaining questioning and astonished looks from the visitors.

"Meister? What in the world is that?" The scythe snorted in irritated disbelief. _God, ignorant rich people_.

He was ready to reply when Cordelia quickly interjected, "Its another term for partner, Maria. It's rarely used though, so that is probably why you haven't heard of it before."

"Oh, like a girlfriend?" The lady sighed in understanding whereas Soul stiffened at the misunderstanding. His mouth gaped open to retort, yet the lady continued, "I imagine that you must love her very much."

For some reason, Soul felt his chest swell and his body suddenly rise in temperature, his breath caught in his throat and panic rising from dark depths. That word affected him in such a strong way even though he didn't know what it felt like. _Love_? What should he say? He cared for his meister - for Maka - but he was sure it's only in friendly terms, never intimate.

_Deny it. Deny it!_

Before he could though, the master of the Beryllton household, a man in his early fifties, very fatherly and gentle in appearance asked, "So, is she beautiful?"

_Beautiful_? His favorite person's face found itself invading his every thought. Yes, he could call Maka beautiful. Both inside and out. He mentally berated himself for only just noticing - no, he already knows how beautiful a person Maka was, he just didn't want to look, didn't want to admit, because he knows that it would cause a problem - a discomfort - between them if he let this budding fascination for her grow.

Being so deep in contemplation, he didn't realize Wes' protective gaze on him, mouth slowly opening to answer for Soul instead. But before his brother could answer in his place, a smile crawled into his features and he replied, awed by the gentleness he had unknowingly inserted into his voice.

"Yeah, she's beautiful."

And the little bud sprouted its first leaf.

**WES----**

Alone at the library with his mother, he was glad that the guests decided to stop spontaneously visiting them and that he could finally stop the fake smiles and talking with false interests. Its time to relax.

"Where is your brother?" Cordelia uttered quietly, looking to him from her place at the glass table near the window, evening had arrived and the window was gently hidden by wine coloured drapes.

Wes found himself relaxed on one of the library's armchairs, engrossed in the book he was reading. Looking up at the question, he placed an inquiring expression of his own - his mother was never interested in whatever Soul was doing. "I believe he is in his room, since our guests left. Why do you ask, mother?"

Gently shaking her head and chuckling to herself, she let her gaze travel to the contents of her teacup. "Nothing much, its just that, now should be a perfect chance for him to…interrogate, yet he's letting this chance slip."

Just as she said, Soul had been attempting to catch their mother alone for the past few days to convince her or maybe ask why the marriage was still on - all attempts, as he expected, were futile. Soul didn't seem to want the engagement to occur, yet if his partner was even slightly mentioned, he would start to fidget in discomfort or enter a flustered state.

It was as if he reluctantly wanted to actually go through the arrangement but he was being hindered by something.

"Why is the engagement still on, anyway?" Wes inclined his head toward his mother in solemn inquiry, softly shutting the book he was absent-mindedly scanning through.

Like on the day he arrived and questioned his mother, she looked to him with eyes that were soft and warm, eyes that say that she was prepared to tell secrets.

That specific look disappeared when the door to the library opened with a long and loud creak, causing both people in the room to look towards the strangers that entered. The two visitors were cloaked in a canvas like material, hoods covering their faces, only the mouth area was seen. Wes swiftly stood alert, tense as he inspected the visitors as they took off their hoods.

"You're earlier than I expected." The son looked with confusion towards his mother who had found a place beside him. "Wes dear, can you go get Soul? Tell him the relic has arrived." As Wes returned to briefly gaze at the two cloaked strangers, he nodded his understanding and started to walk towards the entrance. Exiting the door, he thought he heard his mother mention names, Albarn was one of them.

----------

Arriving in front of Soul's guest room, he gently knocked but was found to be waiting in vain. He didn't answer the door. Was he not in his room? Trying again, he knocked twice, louder this time. "Soul?" He called, just in case his brother would answer to him. And that, he did. There was a thudding sound inside followed by frantic scuffling, as if there was a lot of small objects being moved around.

The door sounded with a rapid click, signaling that the door was opening. But open, it never did, the scuffling turned into shuffling and it was slowly moving away from the door. "Soul?" There was a slowly growing panic in the pit of his stomach due to the very strange actions of his brother. Was there something wrong?

Clutching at the door handle, he gently twisted it, the panic within him rapidly urging him to see what was wrong.

What met him was the sight of utter destruction.

Pillow stuffing was thrown about everywhere, its covers destroyed as if it was sliced open. The bed was even worse, the mattress torn open, blankets ripped to shreds, the wooden bedstead cleanly sliced into pieces. Other pieces of furniture were safe - _so far_.

Standing in the middle of the small-scale chaos stood his brother, standing stiffly, staring angrily at what he held in his hand.

Before he could manage to utter even a single sound of disbelief and shock, Soul talked in a broken voice, flat and lifeless.

"She knows, Wes."

_What? Who?_

Finally turning, Wes found himself gazing into Soul's fearful eyes, freezing every cell in his body with fear.

"Maka knows I'm an Evans."

* * *

_-I'm falling in love  
But its falling apart...-  
Into your Arms - The Maine_

___A/N: _that phrase in the song perfectly describes this scene... ;__;  
anyway~ i guess the suspense has returned?  
who are those visitors? was soul angry? or afraid? what did maka tell him? why am i asking these things!?

_**thank you to those that keep reviewing~ *hearts*  
**this story is obviously made for you guys and i'll do my best to make every chapter atleast enjoyable~  
if any of you have any questions or suggestions about the plot so far - any thing confusing or something that you feel ive missed out o.o~  
please feel free to tell me and i'll welcome them as much as i could~ i'll try incorporating them into the storyline~  
i've had a few reviews that helped me and im very thankful to those 8'D_

_maka's pov next~_

_**dont forget to review~ 8D**_


	11. Names

_Usual disclaimer applies~ ;___;  
A/N: it might be a good idea to just put on some...calm music or something...as you read halfway through~ y'know...for ambiance o_o''  
ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS~_

* * *

**MAKA----**

"Black*Star, just because you haven't been in here for months doesn't mean that you have to search through each and every thing I own," sighed a very irritated yet amused Maka. It was the end of a school day and since she was in such a good mood all day - courtesy of Soul's piano playing last night - she wanted to do some catching up to both Tsubaki and Black*Star who had been gone for months.

"B-Black*Star," started a flustered Tsubaki, tailing her meister while wringing her hands in panic that he might break something of importance. "Please calm down, this isn't our apartment…you're bothering Maka-chan again."

"You never know what a god can find in a rubbish tip like this, Nyahaha!" The hyperactive blue haired meister continued his search for nothing in particular not noticing the aerial weapon aimed and closing in on his unprotected head.

"Maka CHOP!"

"Black*Star!!"

"Nii…ha…haaa."

"Come on, Tsubaki," the other meister reached for the panicking weapon's wrist and dragged her towards the kitchenette, leaving the poor egotist on the floor, a small fountain of blood sprouting from his head.

Forgetting the earlier scuffle while the girls made tea, Maka started her mini inquisition, "So? What's Japan like?" Her face was one of pure interest as she leaned over the kitchen counter facing the taller weapon, waiting for the kettle to slowly heat up.

"We only stayed in one area in Kyoto, a small shrine to be precise. We didn't get to do much sight seeing, had to guard the client twenty-four seven, you know?"

"Aah, that's too bad. I want to go there as well." Maka muttered the last few words in silent envy as she turned the kettle off. She missed having to travel in her missions, and without a weapon, she couldn't exactly go alone. "Mama's been there though - I still have her postcards."

"Has she written to you recently?" Tsubaki quietly asked even though she knew the answer. As she thought, Maka only answered with a few shakes of her head.

Her mother seemed to write less and less as time passes by, and she couldn't exactly write to her herself since her mother moved a lot - never staying in one place for too long. The last postcard sent to her was from Egypt, and that was from around two months ago, mentioning that they were digging up some kind of relic. She would love to meet her Mama once again, even for just a day, but the thought of doing so gave her a feeling of unease. How would she act in front of her? Friendly? They haven't met in years - separated thirteen years ago when Maka was still five years old - they might not even recognize each other anymore.

"You can come to one of our missions. With Black*Star and I," Tsubaki added the last part when the meister focused her puzzled emerald eyes on her.

"Really?" As the meister brightened up, the chain weapon displayed a sincere smile as she nodded. One of the things she envied from these two is their still ongoing partnership. Since Tsubaki had yet gotten herself a witch soul to eat, she remains by her meister's side, continuing missions as partners. Ninety nine pre-kishin souls and one witch soul – it was easy enough for her and Soul albeit, life threatening. Sometimes, the meister wanted to have turned back time and not rush in turning her scythe into a Death Scythe; she could've prolonged their crazy adventures together.

They prepared to head back to the homely living room with a tray holding three steaming tea-filled cups. Re-entering the lounge, they found out that Black*Star was no longer on his previous place in the floor and was instead flopped over the sofa, head lolled back against the back of it.

"Maka-chan?" Said girl looked over to her friend as she fiddled with the handle of her teacup and looked to her with a question at the tip of her tongue. "Have you thought about taking on a new weapon? You know, since Soul works with Shinigami-sama mostly…I-I just think that, maybe if you have a new weapon, you might be able to go on missions again."

Maka wasn't surprised by the sudden question yet she froze. Sighing, she contemplated her answer as she looked at the brown liquid in her own teacup. "Truthfully, when you had arrived two days ago… I was thinking of taking on Kiel, that dagger weapon… I just- I don't think I'm a knife wielder. I'm used to scythes and you know how rare those types are."

"You just need to be…versatile," a voice behind them caught their attention and they both noticed that the previously unconscious meister was now awake, a piece of paper held in his hands.

Gaping at him in silent awe, she found that he was right - she didn't need to be picky about weapons. The idiot in front of her uses a weapon with more than one form - _not exactly an idiot now, is he_? "Wow Black*Star…"

"Amazed by my great knowledge little one? Hyaha! Yes, a god knows everything! Now if you act wisely and start your worshipping, I might just teach you a couple of godly knife techniques, which I really think lowly human beings won't be able to do--"

"Yeah, yeah-- what is that?" The piece of paper in his hand looked familiar, why did he have it?

"A pretty piece of paper?" Raising an eyebrow at him, she reached her hand out and, luckily, the meister passed it to her without protest or any stupid comment. "You never mentioned you were going to a ball…"

_What_?

Quickly scanning the small piece of paper, the familiar quality alerted her to who the senders were. Did she get any new mail from them without knowing? Did Black*Star open one of her mail just now? What if he saw…something relating to the engagement?

She glared at him in question as she sternly voiced out, "Where did you get this?" He only pointed behind him at the pile of books on the counter. Returning her gaze to the intricately decorated piece of paper, she once again scanned the words written on it with elegant script.

It was a list of names.

Simple.

At the top was a small title, 'Invitation to January Ball' and she instantly knew it was a list of guest names. Lucky for her, it never mentioned marriages, engagements, fiancées or whatnot, because her friends would surely want to know all about it - she promised herself not to drag them in her problem until Soul and her could do nothing anymore.

Scanning through the paper, she looked at the first few names listed - Albarn as the first, she almost couldn't recognize it due to the wiry script but after finally picking it out she noticed that there were three Albarns invited. Obviously, she was one of the three, instantly identifying the cursive spelling of her name. Spirit was also invited, and she involuntarily whined in exasperation, the two others in the room inquiring about the missive, yet they were ignored as the reading meister fell into a pit of concentration. She wouldn't be able to help it - he will have to know someday. What if he suddenly creates a scene when the engagement was announced? How embarrassing. The dreaded thought just plagued her as she moved on towards the last Albarn name.

Kami. The thought of expecting her did not cross her mind and the sight of it sent a jolt of agitation through her - her mother was coming? If she went to this ball, then she'd meet her mother… She had been desperately waiting for a chance like this, not even knowing if it was possible to encounter this chance.

But she was afraid. What if her mother wasn't what she expected? What if her mother was disappointed with _her_? What if her parents _meet_?! Calming down as she realized that the ball was but a few weeks away, she kept her thoughts to herself to go over again and continued to scrutinize the names.

Bancroft, Bradshaw, Conway, Dunn, Davies, Ettery, Evans. _Evans_.

Four Evans were written down, but only one caught her attention, freezing her in motion. Just staring at the three simple yet discernable words in denial.

_Soul Eater Evans_.

She never asked him even though she did think that his 'last name' sounded strange. Eater? It was a laughable surname. But she couldn't laugh about that fact anymore.

She told him hadn't she? She told him it was to the Evans family she is to be married to. Yes, he did react, but she didn't know why he did so - straightforwardly assuming that he acted so because he could feel her wavelength's quavering panic.

Why didn't he tell her? Was he making fun of her? Was he her… fiancée?

Was he…?

Recalling his piano playing, it was so different but it had the same undertones as _Soul mates_ that she had been trying to compare since she first heard it. The way he acted too, almost secretive - immediately leaving her to 'stop the arrangement'. Was he really going to stop it? Or did he leave because he didn't want her now since she will be bonded to him – repelled by the idea of marrying his uncool, bookworm of a meister.

The latter thought crushed her, her eyes and face heating up in the unknown panic.

Was that why he didn't call too?

"Hey Maka!" Black*Star flicked her forehead with his fingers and stared her in the eyes once they locked.

"Maka-chan?" Tsubaki's voice was shaky, careful, and her expression was mirroring her friend's, one of utter confusion. "What is it?"

"N-nothing…"

In her effort to calm herself down, the beautiful piece of paper was unknowingly crumpled underneath her grip.

----------

Her two friends left after sensing that Maka wanted to be alone.

The lone meister huddled herself on the sofa, staring at the resting cell phone by her feet, contemplating whether she should call her partner, to make him tell her that what the little piece of information she found out was a joke. A lie. Make him deny all of her assumptions.

He has to deny it. Tell her the lies that she wanted to hear. Or comfort her with the truth that what she saw was indeed nothing but a lie.

Soul would lie to her if she wanted him to. Right?

No. She decided she didn't want him to lie.

Better to know the truth now - as painful as it could be - than to know that you had been strung on beautiful lies, endlessly hiding from something that she knows she will have to face in the future.

She'll heal from it; she was strong.

Picking up the sleeping device, she hesitantly called the only number saved in her phonebook, listening to the long and slow buzz of the dialing tone with agitation.

She waited for him to pick up.

She didn't want him to pick up.

A clicking sound alerted her, a soft and gentle voice suddenly drifting to her and clouding her thoughts with the warmth it gave out.

"_Hey Maka_." A happy sounding, almost relieved tone was heard, making her want to back out from the oncoming interrogation.

"Hi Soul." Her voice was flat, emotionless, trying to hide the wavering fear. No more words were emitted and it gave them a short and uneasy silence, both unknowingly preparing for each other's revelations.

Finally, the first one to break was Maka, asking him in a nonchalant voice, "Soul, when will you be coming back?", stalling.

"_Tomorrow, I think_," said the comforting static.

"Where are you?" The emotionless voice asked.

"_I'm… at our house. I thought I should visit them before I return_." _House_, she thought, a hint of anger suddenly clouding her thoughts, _the Evans residence_…

"I see," she was careless then, her voice emitting unnecessary anger - or was it hurt?

The sound reached the other side, causing the static to carefully ask, "_Is there something wrong, Maka?_" Fear. That was what she picked up from his tone, causing her to knit her eyebrows in guilty anger. She didn't like that sound; it didn't suit his voice.

She had to ask but she couldn't bring herself to. It was hard, dragging the much-needed words from her tongue, but its tainting taste was like poison that she had to spit out. She had to say it eventually.

And now was the time.

"A letter came from them again, Soul," her tone held the anger that she felt broiling her insides and it might be why he remained silent. "It was a list of names. A guest list. And guess what? My mother's name was on there," there was a small crack in her voice, but she was sure he noticed it, instinctively feeling him stiffening in fear on the other side. "You know, I've always told you about her? So if I went to this ball, I get to see her,

"But that wasn't the only information that shocked me," said the suddenly quivering voice, the meister's eyes heating up. Maka felt her chest constricting in fear of the question she was about to ask, her breath immediately turning shallow, silently gasping for short breaths. Eyes started to burn along with her dried throat as she grasped at her hair in fear, attempting to calm herself.

"Soul, why didn't you tell me your last name?"

A pregnant silence ensued.

"_W-what_?" came the panic coated voice from the other line.

"Soul," she pretended that her voice wasn't shaky as she swatted at annoying beads of liquid that trailed down her cheeks. "Soul Eater Evans, right?"

_Please say no._

_Please tell me a lie._

_Please say something_!

"Soul!" It came out as a frustrated beg as she asked for the answer. "What? Say something!"

"_M-Maka…_"

"Just tell me the truth," she begged him, tears blurring the sharpness of her voice. _Please, even a lie…just…say something…I need to hear…_

_No answer…_

_It hurts… His silence hurts…_

She laughed, an emotionless and wet sound. "Fine," she said in a stern voice, "That's okay… I won't ask anymore…" Deciding that she should end the pointless and painful call, she wondered whether she should say goodbye, or simply press the end button - the easy way out. No, she thought, she could handle her pain; she just didn't want to cause pain to him.

Shakily smiling to herself in difficulty, as if showing him as well, she spoke in her wet and quavering tone, "Goodbye, Soul."

And the conversation ended, the agony weighed down on her and she felt her soul being crushed with its weight, tears flowing from emotionless red eyes, sleep refusing to become her salvation.

**SOUL----**

All he remembered was the pain he heard in her voice when she said her goodbye, crushing him as his chest reacted to the word by painfully constricting.

He stared at the dark ceiling of his room, hot liquid flowing down his cheeks and accumulating on his chin, dropping warmly on his shirt, making the wet spots cling. He remained blank as Wes and his mother stared at him in pity and confusion.

"Soul." It was weird, hearing gentleness and pity in his mother's voice. Soul never reacted to any of the voices even though he could clearly hear them.

Instead, he heard his mother whisper to his brother quietly, "Wes, can you accompany him to Shibusen?"

Soul, at that moment didn't honestly care about the engagement or the mission being given to him.

He was afraid. Afraid that the only one he was doing this sacrifice - coming home and keeping himself away from her - for would not be there waiting for him anymore.

* * *

_A/N: ;__; oh the drama~!  
was...that...good? okay? is the suspense still there?  
no matter~ i hope this chapter didnt disappoint~ xD_

_**again, i thank all those who reviewed~  
**it helps me get through my writer's block (o__o)_

_**please do continue reviewing~ ;D  
**i'd love to hear what you all think~  
since this is my first time...writing a dramatic scene...even though its over the phone xD;;_


	12. Greetings

_Usual disclaimers apply~  
ENJOY!_

**WES----**

Sitting in the luxurious car, Wes looked outside his window, observing the passing blur of the deserts of Nevada, just at the outskirts of Death City. He tried to give his brother, who sat beside him, his wanted privacy so he hadn't at all questioned why he was acting as such - staring out of his window side with empty eyes. After all, he had a clue of what caused this sudden depression.

Maka Albarn.

He couldn't understand how the connection between meister and weapon was, but he knew that it didn't just consist of a tight friendship and a perfect resonance. To those two, there was something _more_.

"_She knows, Wes."_

Why was he acting like that?

Why didn't he want her to know?

What did she say to him to make him like this?

Stopping the engagement. Not telling Albarn about it. Why _didn't_ he tell her? What's the worst that could happen?

Was it some kind of burden he put upon himself? To protect her from the truth or something?

Sighing in confusion, he tried not to pry in his brother's business and only focussed on the upcoming talk with the leader of Death City and the founder of the school of 'warriors', tightly clutching at the box that contained the relic as he watched the school's infamous towers come into view.

**SOUL----**

What had just happened?

Why was he in Shibusen?

There he stood in the vast skied room that housed Shinigami's mirror, completely unfocused, his brother stood beside him talking business with Shinigami-sama, a small box offered to the peculiar looking leader.

Truthfully, he didn't exactly care. His mind was entirely blank apart from Maka's distorted and tearful goodbye.

He wanted to see her. _Desperately_. But he was afraid. Of being rejected.

He shouldve told her when he first heard about their arrangment. He shouldve told her the truth. His name. His connection to her.

Something was crushing his chest and it hurt like hell, preventing him from breathing, searing heat taking over his throat and burning at the back of his already dried eyes.

"Soul-kun…" The sound broke him from his reverie yet he remained immobile. Shinigami-sama sighed in dejection. "Soul-kun, you better get some rest."

Said weapon thanked the masked leader blandly and turned slowly, as if his depression was seeping into his entire being, weakening him. Destroying him. He distinctly heard his brother thanking the leader behind the mirror, not even noticing that the other Death Scythe's presence was nowhere to be felt.

Exiting the strange, forever sky-lit room, he had forgotten that they had arrived very early in the morning, classes in Shibusen University proceeding in their normal everyday routine. The bell for their twenty-minute break had sounded just as he had reappeared in the crowded corridor of the school.

Familiar wavelengths bathed him in warm welcome but he didn't notice any of them. He was searching for only one particular wavelength.

His eyes burned the rebirth of life as he found what he had been searching for. Faint and irregular, which was strange as this was never the characteristic of her wavelength. Realization showered him coldly - their wavelengths were _still _perfectly in sync with eachother since his also had the same irregular pattern that his meister's was currently undergoing. Irregular in anger, fear, panic.

Feeling for it, pinpointing its exact location, he ran towards her presence, his brother's shouts behind him ignored. He ran, even though he didn't know what he would say when he finally meets her. He ran, even though he had a feeling that he was going to be met with rejection.

The stupid students were blocking his path. But he was glad that he kept in control of his temper or else he wouldve been slicing everything from his path. He only had a certain amount of time, he thought as he raced up staircases, time which he needs to tell his meister everything.

Taking the flights of stairs two at a time, he saw the door which would lead him to the location of the unmoving wavelength, urgently adding more speed as he ran. As he opened the door that lead to the rooftop, he saw her frail looking yet powerful figure, sitting on the floor she always sat on, her favourite spot, holding her thick book open, staring at the morning view of Death City's buildings.

He instantly felt relief when she looked to him, her honey coloured hair blowing gently in the morning breeze, clear that she had already felt his oncoming presence and yet she hadn't tried to escape. She bravely faced him with swollen eyes emptied of tears, lips that had been slightly quivering slowly opening, her form readying to stand.

What he hadn't noticed - or ignored - was the fact that there was another person apart from them.

Kiel Lancet stood beside Maka's swaying form, eyes widening as he saw Soul's figure burst into the small area. Almost as soon as he was noticed, Soul felt a pang of jealousy in his heart - was she ready to choose a new weapon? Was he already her new weapon? Why did he care if she did though? He's not her weapon anymore. She's allowed to take on new ones. She definitely didn't need his permission to do so. To replace him. It was only when Kiel's rushing form passed him to exit the area that he realized he had been glaring at him with his crimson eyes burning in lethal jealousy.

Laying his eyes on his former meister's form again, he saw her expression sadden, disappointed with him, invisible tearstains provoking his guilt to replace the jealousy in his eyes.

For what felt like eternity, no words were exchanged but their expressions and wavelengths constantly changed in silent conversation.

_Why?_

_I'm sorry._

_How could you?_

_Please don't…_

_I want you to say something…_

_I want you to listen to me_…

Before turning her back to him, he saw her eyes infintesimally soften and then Maka sat back on her spot, ignoring the bell that had just rung. Was that a good sign?

He stupidly stood frozen in his position as he watched her back, her honey hued hair glistening blonde in the morning sunlight, messy, and he had a twitching urge to comb it back with his hands like he had done for her once - they had been on a mission and Maka stupidly forgot to bring her brush, resulting in Soul using his fingers as a replacement for the brush and helped her tie her hair in her trademark pigtails. Her figure looked thinner than usual - as if she wasn't already thin enough - fragile, looking as if she needed protecting. But he knew Maka better than that. She was strong, she needed no protecting - only a handy weapon.

A pang in his chest told him of how much he missed her in just the few days he'd been gone. It had never felt like this in his previous missions; his long term ones that usually lasted months didn't hold the same feeling as he did now. This time was different because of their circumstance.

Finally willing himself to move, he slowly walked towards her and stood beside her, eventually taking a seat on his usual spot near her. Yes, he also had a spot here, like everywhere she went to or stayed, he would have his spot very close to hers, always beside her.

There wasn't much silence before Maka sighed calmly. The small act greatly calmed Soul, allowing him to gather enough courage for the following conversation.

"Welcome back," was the simple phrase that she had weakly, brokenly uttered. He didn't know why but hearing her voice in person, this close to him made his chest tighten - his breathing shallowed.

He had to answer back to regain the feel of their connection. "I'm back." It was simple but it caused Maka to look at him through blurry eyes, the tears trailing down her cheeks.

It broke his heart seeing her like this. Even more so because he knew he caused her to be like this.

He sucked in a shuddering breath as he reached out and gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, wrapping a warm, shaky hand around the side of her face. "I'm sorry," he quietly croaked, his voice cracked from the lengthy silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said she in a stern and mildly dangerous tone. Tears continued to flow, but this time they came from tougher eyes - eyes that burned in hurt and anger. Her wavelength was being forced to go crazy - to scare him, provoke his anger, repel him. Yet he had a feeling this was as far as she could go. She could relay her feelings no more than this.

Knowing better than to be swayed in fear by her glare, he wiped her other cheek using his knuckles, his eyes mirroring her hurt with his and her anger with his guilt. If she displayed determination, then he would too. If she glared at him harshly, then he would too. It was something only both of them do - for eachother.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I don't want apologies," the whisper was harsh as she shook his touch off of her, looking away to return her gaze to the morning sky, "I want the truth."

Damn. He sank as his touch separated from her warmth - rejected. Sitting slouched beside her, crosslegged, he tiredly looked up to the spot where she was looking at. "What do you want to know?"

"Your real name."

He briefly looked back to her as the words were quickly spoken. "But you already know it," he said emotionlessly as he looked away.

"I do. Now, tell me." Her voice was as emotionless as his, commanding.

"Soul Eater Evans." Guilt filled his voice, the confirmation a harsh taste on his tongue.

**MAKA----**

The warmth from his touch on her cheek started to fade. Why her every sense was focused on that one small spot, she didn't know. She had already taken in the sight of him right before she shook off the touch that weakened her resolve – she didn't want to forgive him…yet why does it feel like she already had?

It might be because his eyes were laced with such guilt and sadness, ones that didn't suit its crimson colour, and she just wanted to take away that look. Or it might be because of the dark rings of puffiness under his eyes, ones that mirrored hers, evidence of the release of tears. Soul doesn't cry… she hated whatever it was that caused him to look like this… so it lead to her hating herself for making him like this. She knew it was because of her. She knew that because of what she told him through the phone last night would cause him his lack of sleep – apparent in his eyes – and disturbed him enough that he didn't realize that his hair was even messier than usual.

She wanted to fix him… But first she had to go through with this…

"Why didn't you tell me before? I told you of the arrangment with that- your family, so why did you keep silent?" She whispered with venom, the quivering threat of tears slowly resurfacing. A long pause was broken as she said, "Don't you trust me anymore?"

"No—No!!" he quickly interjected in a panicked voice. "I told myself… that I'd stop it before you could involve yourself. That I'd stop the engagement because you didn't want it," he said quietly, his voice laced with shame.

She seemed to contemplate his words as the silence lengthened. "Did you stop it?" He shook his head gently and even though she couldn't see it, she felt it and she felt like forcing out an emotionless snicker.

Almost suddenly, she felt someone's wavelength appear behind them – one that she hadn't recognized before - stiffening to the visitor's presence and eventually turning to look. The weapon mirrored her actions in confusion and ended up facing someone familiar looking who was standing about twenty feet behind them.

"My brother, Wes," Soul said quietly, as if he didn't want her to hear.

Yes. That was why the stranger looked familiar – too familiar – he was like Soul's carbon copy. Exactly the same, only the guest looked older. But the white hair and the crimson eyes, they were as hypnotising as Soul's own. He looked…beautiful.

"Brother?" Confusion was etched itself in her voice. He never did talk about his family; she never asked. And now, slowly, his family was introducing themselves to her, in the most unlikely fashion.

She knew her old weapon was curious about the tone in her voice but instead of asking, he slowly stood, her questioning gaze following the movement. He held out his hand to her and she held it, almost crushing his in her grip, as she pulled herself to a stand, still displaying the anger she felt for his secrecy and yet the only thing she felt through the thin layer of fabric was the warmth of his larger hand around hers.

They walked towards where Soul's brother stood elegantly still, and during that time, she had scrutinised the similarity between brothers. The gentleman feel was also the same for both of them, realizing that both wore crisp suits fit for a rich man - and it suited both of them well, albeit Soul's style was messier - cooler. More importantly, she also felt for his wavelength; making sure if he was dangerous or not.

"Wes, this is Maka Albarn, my meister." Wes. That was this man's name. After the short examination that she did, her eyes roved upwards, meeting and trapping her gaze in the crimson depth of his own eyes. Like Soul's yet so much different.

"I'm honored to finally meet the Albarn prodigy," he said in his flattering voice, taking her hand in his and gently brushing his lips to her knuckles in welcome, the action causing her wavelength to spike giddily, despite her calm blushing appearance. How she wanted at that moment to take off her gloves as curiosity took over her thoughts and she wondered whether his hands would be soft, like most of the nobles' were.

Maka only nodded as she gulped in shock. It seems that her anger was temporarily forgotten as the confusion took most of the space in her head. Turning her inquisitively curious eyes on the younger brother, she stuttered her question, her mouth uncontrolled as it gaped. "S-so if you have a brother… then who is my… f-fiancee?" Indeed, it had been the question plaguing her the moment she laid her eyes on her partner's brother, because she was so sure that is was Soul who would be her fiancée… This was a flaw in her deduction: she didn't think that there was another candidate for that particular position.

"Unfortunately, I am," Soul voiced with an undertone she identified as discomfort. "But don't worry, this engagement will only be in name. There's still a month left, I can still force my mother to call off the arrangement." So Soul was the mystery fiancée, as she thought. It puzzled her though, the fact that she felt a pang of hurt from what he only just said using a bitter tone, as if he didn't want to be engaged to her.

It was only a marriage by name. So it wouldn't need to include affection, right? That suited her and Soul perfectly well. It would be awkward to be taking up the surname of her partner, but that would be all it was. A bond of names and nothing else. He knows what affection could do to their relationship and she knows that he will never jeopardize it with the said display of emotion – that would be worse than what he had just done…

She should've actually been glad that he was doing something about the arrangement, asking for it to be stopped so she could live in her peace once again, but she wasn't. Disappointment flooded her system when it shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but feel that he was stopping the marriage for his own sake - to prevent being bonded to her.

If he truly felt that way, just wanting to destroy the arrangement and voiding it, then she should oblige to it, or even maybe help him with it. As long as they both have their freedom, then she would be happy.

As long as he's happy…

Deciding to follow her logic, she inwardly smiled, content with her choice. She would help him end the arrangement, not knowing the difficulty of the task she had just put herself in.

* * *

_A/N: uuhhh... uh-huh... well~ theyre okay-ish now... them making up was cut short when Wes came in (argh?)  
the story will resume its casual pace again since im trying to concoct some kind of continuation - im currently stuck *sweatdrops*  
aaahhh! im sorry for any grammatical errors, spelling or very very confusing parts to the story but i hope everyone atleast understood o.o_

_oh my~! and a special thanks to nolli3 again~! for giving me like...walls of reviews!! *A* and also to yukari hiwada for reviewing since the start of the story~ im glad youre still reading up until now~!  
omg! thank you so much~!!  
but **im thankful to everyone of my reviewers**~ i wont be able to mention everyone, and im sorry about that but im truly grateful *w*_

**_i hope you all like it and please dont forget to review ;D_**


	13. Exchanges

_Usual disclaimers apply~_

**SOUL----**

_Damn Maka…_

_I just came home, clearly with the intention to apologize and fully explain those actions and lies. But what does she do_, he thought as irritation started to throb across his head, _she goes to her damn lesson, that's what_.

He sat himself at the rooftop, staring out at the desert horizon, recalling Maka's suddenly escaping form as she heard the bell for third lesson ring. She could've atleast ignored it like she did for the second lesson's bell.

The single thought that was meant to have been a inner joke warped dangerously in meaning, and he was only glad that she didn't escape from him then, that she hadn't pushed him away, although she did show signs of anger directed towards him. She hadn't forgiven him, he guessed.

Although he had given her a hard time with all his lies, she still acquiesced to stay, to listen to his pleading apologies, to hit him with the anger and hurt that he let her feel. Ones that he deserved.

"Maka suits you."

The calm, knowing tone of voice shocked him from his reverie as he found his brother sitting next to his own form on the roof's floor, suits and all. But that was the least of their worries, clothes and manners didn't matter as long as they were away from public sight or from the family household. Wes easily copied his little brother's slouched position, legs crossing underneath them, watching as the sun crawled its way up to its zenith.

"What?" Soul asked in a dumbfounded voice, his brother's question tricking his mind with its little play of words. Maka suits him. Of course she does, in resonating terms that is. But other meanings - romantically influenced meanings - wound itselves around the short phrase, confusing Soul into an inner frenzy.

"It amused me back there, the burning in your eyes when you looked at her gaping at me. You were jealous, right?" Wes wore a smile that didn't match his elegant visage - it was goofy, careless, and homely. This was the Wes that Soul spent his childhood with. The kind - well, brotherly kind, however you think a brother acts toward their sibling, very natural, straightforward and yet caring and protective all the same.

"No I wasn't!" Why was he being defensive? He wasn't jealous. Wasn't he? Seeing the smug look on his brother's face, it felt like he could see through any of his lies. That and the way his face was turning red because of the truth. He had been indeed jealous. He tried to think of why he had been though; it wasn't as if Maka fell in love at first sight with his brother right. Right?

Oh god. Why was he thinking like this?!

A large hand fell on Soul's head causing the spiky white hair to flop down his eyes, momentarily blinding him in a curtain of white. A defensive outburst formed at the tip of his tongue but it was stopped short by Wes' unexpected confession.

"I almost thought you couldn't answer Maka's question just then. About who her fiancee is," he laughed freely, "I debated whether if I should interrupt and introduce myself as the fiancee… but I thought that it'd be much harder for you if I did." Gaping at his brother's revelation, Wes chuckled at the hilarity of how Soul's features were formed: his usually calm half-lidded eyes were bugging out in panic, his eyebrows knitted together so much that they seemed to meld together, his mouth forming a tight line.

"I'm still wondering why you'd want to stop the engagement though," he said calmly.

Soul blinked at him. Why did he have to ask when it was so obvious! Or was it? "Maka doesn't want to go through something like this so I will do everything in my power to… spare her this arrangement," the weapon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Wes snorted at him, causing Soul to give him a confused glare. "How do you know she doesn't want it?"

_Huh_? Why does it seem like his brother wants the engagement to proceed? Weren't they both against it before? "W-well… her eyes say a lot…" It felt embarrasing to him, saying something…private like that. Reading her eyes wasn't something he does a lot, he only captures glances and sees how her emotions show clearly in those emerald orbs. But he becomes too flustered if he looked into them for longer than a glance – if he becomes drawn in, he wouldn't be able to escape.

"What if you're misreading?" Soul heard that clearly - the smug certainity in his voice. His older brother knows something, as always, and he never tells.

"What's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be against this wedding thing too?!" Soul exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

Wes posed in a deliberating way - slouching while sitting crosslegged on the floor, one of his hands fingering his chin in mock thinking, his other hand resting on his knee, an eye crinkled shut deep in thought, his face looking as if it was wincing. Soul could've laughed, if it wasn't for the seriousness of his own question. Why the heck was Wes playing mind games with him?

"I actually think this arrangement to be more good than bad." The older brother released a chuckle when he looked to Soul. The young weapon could only imagine what his expression could've looked like: one eye twitching in disbelief, mouth hanging open, blood drained from his face. "Not to worry though. I'll provide my support whatever your decision would be. So if you're decided on stopping it, then I will try and convince mother. This whole mission thing is over anyway."

"That's actually our new mission: to convince her to call it off." The comment was spoken as soon as Soul was released from the clutches of his shock and it elicited a laugh from the elder sibling.

Wes made to stand and Soul raised his head uncomfortably to look at his brother.

"I should make my way back." Soul nodded in agreement. "I'll contact you if mother decides to change her mind." Wes smiled calmly down at Soul and reached down to pat his head again. "Fix up the problems with your fiancée," he ordered in a comical tone, turning to walk towards the exit, waving behind him as he walked away without looking back.

"See you, bro." Soul only watched his retreating back in silence, smirking at his brother's casualness around him.

----------

Crimson eyes glared into shaking green ones.

Kiel Lancet looked weak. Scared. Young. Inexperienced.

How on earth did Maka find this brat?

But he was also arrogant looking, as if he was as good as he says he is. Soul didn't like him.

"Soul," Maka's voice was as nonchalant as before – he couldn't tell what mood she was in, but she was still probably angry. "Don't scare him away."

"So," his voice directed itself in Maka's attention, but his eyes were fixed on Lancet's. "A knife, huh?" The meister only sighed in exasperation. Soul's tone was taking on a challenging note. He wanted to test the guy.

"Yeah," replied Kiel, slightly wavering. His eyes darted away from his blood red gaze, looking around at the empty courtyard infront of Shibusen to the cobblestones around his feet – anywhere but the Death Scythe in front of him. Soul had been waiting for his former meister at the entrance after school had ended and was surprised with the sight of her walking toward him with the weakling he had been scrutinizing.

"But you do know she's a _scythe _technician, right?" Soul said in a haughty and knowing tone.

From Kiel's side, Maka flashed her old weapon and secret fiancee a dark glare. "Are you implying that I can't use any weapon other than a scythe?"

Soul flashed a sharptoothed grin and inwardly hollered in laughter as he saw the fear cross in the younger weapon's features from the sight. "Maybe…" was the drawled, playful answer.

Glaring at him lethally, never taking her green eyes off his crimson ones, she stretched out her hand to Kiel and the boy looked at it confusingly. After a few moments frozen in that pose, Maka turned her head to face Kiel.

"Kiel, can you transform please?" Her voice was clenched in irritation, probably from Kiel's unresponsive reply: confusion.

Soul laughed in amusement, so hard that tears threatened to flow. He knew what she had wanted him to do. Whenever Maka reaches out her hand - his always automatically follows and he instantly transforms. The sight of Kiel's confusion was entertaining and he couldn't wait to see more of his mistakes.

"Oh! Sorry!" When Kiel touched Maka's hand, the brief moment froze in Soul's mind and the laughing ceased, the mood turning serious. His eyes burned in… something - most likely jealousy or anger. He didn't like the idea of Maka holding another person's hand - weapon or not. Maybe he should just enforce that rule on her since she is his fiancee.

What is he saying?

Was he being possessive? Again?

A bronze-coloured, four bladed dagger, forming a small cross, appeared in the air after the light of transformation appeared, Maka catching the weapon at the handle inbetween the blades. Each silver blade was decorated with swirls and rings, engraved onto the metal; all lengths were as long as her lower arm. A shackle appeared on her right wrist, a long chain connected from it to the handle of the dagger - Soul had no idea what kind of weapon Kiel was, only that he was a dagger weapon.

A smirk crawled itself into her features and her eyes looked to Soul's, burning with ferocity and excitement. All he could do was grin back with arrogance - she wanted to try her new weapon out and she was infront of the best training partner she could get.

Instantly, a light covered Soul's right arm, the scythe blade appearing with its jagged black and red design. But something had changed, near his shoulder there were strips of gold that helped line the jagged design, stopping where the zigzag turns and where the blade met the shoulder the metal seemed to split out, like small wings. It was his new form.

"Don't go easy on me, Death Scythe." Her tone was one that she used frequently during their fights when they used to hunt. Deadly.

"Heh, I know you better than to go easy on you." Although he knew that he wouldn't be as good a fighter as Maka, he could fight on his own, slower in speed yet precise in his own way.

She charged. He remained planted in place, waiting. She was used to using the midrange scythe so the best weapon to give her apart from a scythe would be a spear. But this?

He was sure she'd be disorientated but suddenly the dagger blade shot out towards him, scratching him minutely at his left cheek, his features frozen in surprise at the unexpected move.

His gaze locked onto the blades, following them back to the meister who had created a wheel as she spun the dagger at her side using the chain. It looked like a circular saw blade, the movement smooth and swift that it created an illusion of a transclusent disk. She had just solved the problem he had only just been thinking of and in only twenty seconds flat. The range now was perfect for her. She was truly a prodigy.

Charging towards his side, she swiftly shot out the dagger, Soul only sheilding in time with his metal arm, deflecting it. He watched as the silver glint of the blade flew into the air, the chain stopping it from going further, dragging it to an arc as it swung behind her, returning to shoot out towards him again.

Deflecting it once again, he took this time to charge, his blade arm infront of him just incase the dagger returned to hit once again. He closed the distance shortly, raising his blade arm high in the air, ready to strike down, a brief flash of panic apparent in his fiancee's features. But this did not sway his attack, he knows she would be able to evade it somehow – if not… Maybe he should put less force on this attack--

She straightened the chain in both of her hands at the last minute, stopping the scythe blade from reaching her, wincing from the sound of metal screeching on metal. This reminded the scythe of how she used his form before for both for defense and offense - a flash of hurt was felt as he thought "So she's finally found a replacement for me…"

The distance of their faces as the blades were disabled was a handswidth away, so close that he could hear her ragged breathing, and see the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. And the thin film of wetness shielding her hurt filled eyes, which made her look like she was about to cry.

Lightening his weight on her defense but keeping it there, he slowly bent his head towards her, the distance slowly disappearing. As if on reflex, Maka's eyes fluttered shut, a tear forced out due to the action.

His lips touched her left eyelid, letting it stay there. It was the most affectionate action he had ever shown to her, the contact sending jolts into his system, his heartbeat fluttering erratically in his chest as he did so.

Time stopped.

He knew that this 'training session' wasn't just for trying out the kid's form - it was to show how angry she still was at him and his secrets.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered against her eye, sending vibrations into her and he felt her slightly shiver underneath.

She lowered Lancet down and Soul's arm reverted to normal. He had the sudden urge to move closer to her and he was glad she wasn't moving away. Slowly, as the contact between his lips and her skin remained, he felt compelled by the moment to wrap his arms around her, gently laying his hands on her back and releasing his lips from her eyelid. He felt her wavelength shift erratically - panic, calm, anger, surprise, peace.

She didn't reciprocate but Soul remained where he was, trapping her inside his arms, gently resting his forehead on hers, both their eyes closed, savouring the moment. Their warm breaths being felt against eachother's skins.

Oh how he enjoyed the contact! The feelings that invaded him sent him into an inner frenzy. He had wanted to do this when he first arrived, but he didn't expect that the single action made him want to stay there longer, to appreciate the feeling he was experiencing.

Yes, he remembered that Kiel was still there, but he didn't care if he saw - he was even quite thankful that he wasn't reverting back to his human form, giving them the privacy they deserved.

"I'm sorry, alright? What do you want me to do for you to forgive me?" It was gentle but it contained his usual tone - arrogant yet apathetic.

"Just… stay," she commanded weakly. Finally, Maka returned the embrace by putting her arms around his waist, the shackle being felt burying itself on Soul's side. Her head moving away from his and lowering itself onto his chest, with him laying his chin on top of her head.

The position was comfortable.

Wes was right; Maka suited him, her form fitting into his perfectly inside the embrace.

* * *

_A/N: I want to depict their romance as…naive, awkward and spontaneous… just something about them that makes me think that that sort of relationship suits them xD;;  
i think i might draw the fight scene just so it would be visualised better~_

_exams are done! my summer holidays officially start now~  
im just gonna go on writing and hopefully aim to finish this before september (its gonna be busy from then on o.o)  
yes i have no life TwT i need a job too TwT_

_omg~ i just logged on and i was met with 100+ reviews for this story~  
**wow~ thank you to all those that reviewed~! really! i reach out my gratitude to all of you x3  
**of course as usual, i'll continue to do my best xD_

_**please dont forget to review~ *hearts***_


	14. Awareness

_Usual disclaimer applies~_

**MAKA----**

_Why?_

How could she forgive him so easily?

She should be angry at him and his secrets. He should've been swayed by her anger. He should've been scared of her. He should've hated her as much as she did at that moment. She attacked him. Throwing her anger around. Showing him the danger she had felt he deserved. Yet why did she stop her actions?

With the simplest of touches, it drove her to calm down and stay still, enjoying the strange feeling jolting through her, and it puzzled her. She didn't recognize the emotion she felt.

Being trapped in his embrace, her heart seemed to have taken its place in her throat, beating there giddily, preventing her from breathing properly. Her hearing was also muffled as she only heard Soul's heartbeat throbbing excitedly underneath her ear. It was the most comforting sound she had ever heard, and she had wanted to stay there, just listening to the strange sound all day.

The thought of the earlier rabble was forgotten, the newly discovered form and use of her probationary weapon wasn't the centre of her attention any longer.

She sat in the darkness of her living room, her knees tucked in front of her, her eyes staring at distant nothings, her chest still thudding continuously at the memory.

----------

Morning light bathed the building walls yellow as Maka ran through the cobbled streets of Death City, her black long coat flowing behind her fluidly. She woke up too late since she didn't get much sleep last night and she cursed her predicament because she hadn't even eaten breakfast - come to think of it, she hadn't eaten her dinner last night too.

Damn, she was starving.

Out of habit, she made a small detour heading to the familiar place before going to her University campus. Spotting her morning destination, she slowed her run to a halt in front of the familiar door.

Soul and Kid's apartment.

During the time that Soul was gone during his…'mission', she still found herself going here every morning. It was a routine. Of course, while Soul wasn't in, she wouldn't knock, but just stare at the plastic made door of their apartment in silence.

But now, Soul was back. Should she knock? Why not? She shrugged off her insecurity and raised her hand on the door, preparing to rap on it like normal.

Her knuckle quietly touched the door without making a sound.

_Normal?_

No, it won't be normal anymore, she felt. During the week that Soul had been gone, secrets and awkward predicaments rose to wrap itself around her. Soul was her fiancee. If they can't stop the engagement… wouldn't that mean… they'd have to live together?

Well they had already lived together for one and a half years, what difference could it make?

Almost suddenly, the door opened and swung back to reveal a shocked Soul looking at a frozen Maka, one hand still raised as if to knock. Like always, he wore his dark leather jacket over anything he wears, his silver white hair messed and spiked, but it looked so soft that she wanted to feel if it was as soft as it looked. His crimson eyes looked tired, bloodshot yet his attention was turned to her fully in shock at that moment - she could tell. Her eyes found themselves looking lower, toward his lips and the memory of them warm and soft against her skin made her blush and she had to look away. In doing so, as her heart beat crazily in her chest for some reason she didn't want to fathom, and she started to stomp off away from Soul's still shocked form.

It won't be normal any longer, she surmised as she speedwalked away from him. With the realization of what Soul had boldly done the day before, her own reactions to it and their current circumstance - in other words, the engagement - she cannot just ignore her new awareness towards Soul.

Buried in her confusing thoughts, she didn't notice Soul calling her name from behind, the weapon closing in on the temporarily deaf meister. A warmness surrounded her wrist that stopped her from walking any further.

"Maka," he was breathing shallowly as if he had run to catch up with her - or was it because of something else? "I didn't think you'd come." With the last few words, a smirk appeared to replaced the tight line of his mouth, and for a second, it felt like her insides shook. Well, she was hungry after all.

"I…" She was gaping stupidly at him, the words in her mind having a hard time forming themselves. Why can't she answer? _Just say that 'Its my habit to' or something. _"I…"

As Soul stood to his full height, she couldn't believe that he was now taller than her, her eyes aligned with his lips-- not again?! That fluttering feeling was back and she needed to look away, feeling the oncoming flush.

"Hey, did you not get any sleep last night?" He asked concerned, when she took a peek sideways at him, she saw the concern sincerely reflecting in his eyes. So he noticed her tired appearance…

"No. And I don't think you did either, didn't you?" She used a nonchalant yet stern voice, still looking away as if she didn't really care. Why was she acting so weird?

Soul put a hand to the back of his head, scratching just underneath his mess of hair. "Nah, lot of stuff on my mind…" When his eyes found hers, she saw them instantly sadden and it confused her. It was like he was asking for an apology. Why though? Was it not clear that he had been forgiven? And too easily at that.

"W-what's with that look?" Her eyes darted away from his and tried to avoid it, hiding the blush as she turned her face away. Why does it feel so awkward? It shouldn't feel like this between them…

For a minute, she thought Soul muttered 'so not cool' under his breath, and that brought back memories making her release a short giggle. She immediately stopped once she knew what she just did and spared him a sideways glance, finding him looking at her intently, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Aah--" Suddenly breaking the short pause with a squeal like sound, she had to say something to take her mind off his changing expression to prevent herself from gaping at his face like some sort of idiot. What is wrong with her? The urge to just stare at him was strong. Too strong. "You want to go get breakfast before we go to class?" Embarrassed, she only kept her eyes down and watched her boots scuffling into the floor. What the hell was she doing? It wasn't as if she was asking him out on a date! This was Soul, for Christ's sake!

Her old partner. One of her best friends. Her fiancee.

…

Dammit!

Her train of thought was cut short as her stomach produced quite a loud rumbling sound. _Damn… so hungry…_

Then she heard him laugh. That instantly calmed her nerves down and she felt the wall of awkwardness between them melt into nothingness. _I guess we're still okay_…

Deciding that she should just act normally again - whatever normal was to them - she looked up at him feigning an angry pout. "Hey! Don't laugh! I'm starving here!" She turned away from him and continued stomping off towards the cafe they had eaten in two weeks ago. She knew he would follow her though and the feeling of… normalcy made her smile warmly at herself.

They sat at the same window seat at the same cafe, remaining in a strangely comfortable silence as they waited for their food. Maka, her chin supported on her hand, absentmindedly stared outside the window, watching the occasional morning person walking along the peaceful streets of their city. She yawned unabashedly, tear beads forming at the edges of her eyes, and looked back to her partner, who she found staring at her. It made her uncomfortable, but truthfully, she kinda liked it. _What_?

"What?" She questioned him. Was there something on her face? Did she do something wrong? She cocked an eyebrow to further emphasise her question. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Huh?"

"Staring… glaring… just… I dunno, is there something growing on my face that I hadn't noticed before?"

Soul straightened and blinked, as if he didn't realized that he had been staring. "Was I?" His eyes narrowed in frustration - or embarrassment - and he only shook his head. "Can we… Do you mind if we talked about… the arrangement?"

_Gulp_. She expected to have a talk with him about this, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. "What about it?" She asked using a nonchalant tone, but inside, she was shivering in both anticipation and fear. Why fear, she didn't know.

The food was served at this moment and it served as a chance to stall. Observing what she had set out in front of her - ones which Soul ordered for her - she slowly inhaled the appetizing scent of her bacon and eggs breakfast, coupled along with a nice mug of hot chocolate. He chose the best combination; she remembered that this was one of the meals that she used to cook for breakfast when they had still lived with each other.

She was starving yet she only prodded the bacon with her fork, Soul's discontinued question still lingering thickly in the air between them.

Why was he so quiet?

Maka chanced a glance at her old partner and saw that he was mirroring her actions of poking at the food. Honestly, all the stalling was so… suffocating. She needed to bring back their usual air around each other. But how?

Sighing loudly, causing him to look up at her, she waved her fork at him tauntingly, although seeing a piece of bacon being waved around wasn't exactly taunting. She caught his attention alright but she had no idea what to do next--

The fork's waving movement stopped and Maka found that the reason was because the fork was held by his mouth, the bacon devoured by the evil white beast.

The position they were in bothered her. From another person's view it would look like they were...lovers.

Oh. My. God.

She had to retort. Now. Say something. Why is she just gaping at him in fascination? Why was it that when his soft hair brushed the back of her hand she felt these shivers convulse through her? Why was it when he looked up at her from his angle, a cheeky expression reflected in his eyes, she almost forgot to breathe?

_Get a grip on yourself!_

Inwardly shaking her head to rid of the feelings she just experienced, she prepared her nonchalant retort.

"Hey! My bacon! MAKA CHOP!" The small dictionary appeared from nowhere and seconds later the boy was found clutching at the hit spot and let go of the fork. Unfortunately, the bacon didn't survive - well, in any case, she didn't really want it back.

He stayed in a hunched over position as he continued to nurse the growing bump on his head. This, now this felt like old times. The meister didn't expect her companion to talk after a few minutes, but it seems he recovered quickly this time.

"I almost thought that I'd lost this." Maka only silently cocked her head in question even though she knew her partner wouldn't be able to see. "I thought you'd hate me because I didn't tell you-"

"I do." She said simply, and Soul looked up to her as she crossed her arms over her chest and a cold glare was seen in her eyes.

His expression changed and filled with dread. Red eyes transformed to accommodate his apology.

"That's why you shouldn't do it again…" she said gently, smiling softly at him. Maka didn't like to see her partner wear those helpless expressions anymore. "You were forgiven the moment I felt the return of your wavelength in school. So don't waste this second chance anymore…"

He grinned his sharp grin to match her soft smile with. "Thanks. I won't do it again."

"So… about the arrangement… why didn't you tell me?" Her posture relaxed though she kept her arms crossed over her chest. The voice she used was quiet, almost whispered.

"I know that you didn't like the arrangement, so I thought I should stop them directly since it was my family that started it. I didn't want to get you involved."

_Involved? But I am involved. I'm one of the people getting married. And why did he think that I didn't like the arrangement? Did I ever look miserable during our talks about it? _She only shrugged off these thoughts as he continued.

"Just thinking of you trapped in an arrangement like this, and since you're quite a famous icon, this arrangement will feel like their way of collecting you, its just wrong, you should be free…" How thoughtful of him, she thought, but she couldn't shake off the thought that his reason was too…weak. Almost petty. Is he doing this for her or for himself? "My family is one that you wouldn't want to get to know…"

"Are they really as bad as you say?" The outburst just forced itself out straight from her thoughts, but it was said quietly and with caution. "I know that your family is forcing this engagement thing on us, but… my mama is also part of it as your mother said, and your brother isn't that bad."

"Yeah… Wes is the only one I can count on in our family… but trust me, they are as bad as I say. Its just in your best interest it you don't meet them." His head was bowed over his mug of hot chocolate as he said this. To Maka, this was one of the times that he starts opening up to her and this is definitely the first time she had ever heard him talk about his family. The impression she got from his confession was that he seems to dislike his family.

Was that why he didn't want her in his family? To save her from them?

"That's why I want to just stop this arrangement." Looking up and locking eyes with her, she noticed the determination burning in his them and she smiled for him, showing her understanding.

"I understand. I'll also do my best to help you stop it. But," she broke their eye contact to stare at her entwined fingers, "would it be alright if we still go to this ball in January?"

"What?" The tone was low, but it only contained surprise.

"Its just that… if mama is there… I just don't want to waste this chance to meet her…" Here, Maka looked up at Soul almost pleadingly. "Just for that… but of course we'll still stop the engagement!"

Soul had looked at her through wide eyes, which slowly softened in understanding, mirroring her own expression from a while ago. Nodding to her, he replied, "I understand."

* * *

_A/N: not my best chapter i think~  
theyre keeping the engagement on...for now 8D  
waugh! soul's reason..._was_ quite petty... waugh!  
but its because he also doesnt know why hes stopping the engagement... o.o  
his assumption and understanding of it was that she didnt like it (i think i pretty much said it up there havent i? owo;)_

_any way~! **Thank you all so much to my reviewers~  
**i couldnt have persevered to finish this chapter if not for you guys! TwT_

_**please dont forget to review~ *hearts***_


	15. Actions

_Usual disclaimer applies~ Enjoy~!_

**WES----**

Entering their house, the same blue haired maid greeting him with a deep bow, he was met with the sight of a hooded person walking towards him, towards the exit. Wes remembered this as the visitor from the other day, but where was the other one? And truthfully, is there really a need to hide their face behind a hood?

He stared at the visitor's departing back, deciding that he/she was probably one of his mother's visitors. What would she want with someone like him/her? As the stranger disappeared round the corner, he continued to where his mother would be located.

The library.

The door was slightly ajar giving him a chance to hear a muffled version of a conversation, catching words here and there.

"Did you tell… think they didn't catch on… inside… adorable gift… have the keys… give it to her on…" Not one to eavesdrop, he immediately decided to knock and welcome himself inside to greet his mother and the familiar voice.

Opening the large double doors, he entered and was met with the familiar visitor and Cordelia looked to him, a small smile behind the teacup she was drinking from. Their visitor's calming teal eyes melted his own crimson gaze, wisps of her honey coloured hair landing to frame her petite face and emphasising the gentleness of her smile. Standing beside where she was sitting at - the armchair that Wes usually occupies himself - Wes greeted her by grasping her cool hand and brushing it against his lips, as he would always do.

Looking closely at her features, he noticed the similarity between mother and daughter.

"Its nice meeting you again, Kami Albarn."

**SOUL----**

As the two, meister and weapon, trod on towards their campus, Soul remembered how and what his former meister's reactions were to the truth. It had pained him, the decision to keep it from her, since he knew full well that even though he hadn't involved her in his family business and his own quest to break down this arrangement, she was still very much involved since she was the other half of the arrangement. At least, she accepted it without running away, unlike him.

How can she be so strong at a time like this when he himself was being buried in confusion?

He peeked at his former partner sideways and grinned - she was being cute, staring down at the cobble-stoned street and hopping onto the grey cobblestones as they walked ahead. She can be childish when she wanted to be.

Remembering the conversation from the cafe, when she asked to go to the ball, he had thought that she didn't want to stop the engagement - well, that was the feeling that he got. He had become… strangely hopeful, for some reason. _Hopeful for what?_ She wanted to meet her mama and that's that. They'd continue to destroy this arrangement afterwards.

Truthfully, he'd want her away from the family as much as possible. His mother never usually paid any attention to him before so if she's intending continue to get Maka into the family, then surely there must be an ulterior motive. Her last reason was voided since the relic was safely delivered to Shibusen, so what else could be her reason? That was the one of the few reasons he wanted to destroy the arrangement, but thinking about it, there was no other reason to either accept or decline the arrangement.

Entering the large cobblestoned courtyard of Shibusen, just after they scaled the last step of the grand staircase, Maka immediately stopped just a few steps behind him, Soul only stopping a few moments later when he realized that she wasn't beside him any longer. She sighed with something akin to exasperation and reached her hand out to Soul. Feeling the strongly intruding wavelengths quickly approaching them, he only shook his head in amusement and grasped her gloved hand, his body wrapping in light shortly afterwards.

"HYAAHOOO!!" The familiarly irritating voice closed in quickly.

A shadow foot swiftly contacted with the scythe metal - held perpendicular to the contact as if to block the attack - from above, knocking both fighters off balance. Maka twirled her favoured weapon around her both elegantly and threateningly as she gauged the blue haired meister's reaction. Soul took in the fact that she handled him with such care and skill that he became nostalgic of their times together. From his translucent view he saw another thing which produced nostalgia. His old friends, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

The other meister was holding a ninja knife formed Tsubaki, twirling her as well, only less threatening than Maka's own display, and wearing an even less threatening expression - plain goofy - a wobbly grin crawling along his features and his eyes seemingly shining.

Black*Star quickly disappeared from the place he had been standing on, a few feet away from them, only to reappear in front of the scythe technician eliciting a surprised squeal from her. His face, which had the exhilarated challenging look a while ago was replaced with an expression of overflowing joy, tears streaming from both his eyes and nose in welcome.

"SOUL! You're back, man," as the ninja said… er, shouted this, Tsubaki regained her human form and bowed repeatedly in apology beside him as she helplessly watched Maka and the scythe become devoured in Black*Star's exaggeratingly strong embrace.

"Hey you stupid ninja!" Maka was squealing as she got crushed. "I. Can't. Breathe!"

Not wanting to stab either Maka or Black*Star - again - with his blade, he returned to his human form only to find him still crushed between the two meister's bodies. Even worse still was how he was facing Maka's direction, his meister's cheek and body pressed comically against his chest, struggling while an exaggeratingly teary Black*Star was wiping his running nose against Soul's hair even as a panicking Tsubaki was pulling at her meister's arms to let go of his two suffocating hostages. Struggling himself, he pushed back the blubbering meister behind him using his forearm, resulting in Maka being further crushed into him, desperately freeing her trapped arms by pushing out Black*Star's hold on her from both sides.

Finally, Black*Star decided to let go, resulting in both pairs flying off in different directions as he did so. From the corner of his eye, Soul noticed that Tsubaki had landed on top of Black*Star's chest whilst the ninja meister was found unconscious on the floor. It could've looked like one of those cliche scenes where one of the pair lands on top of the other and finds themselves staring into each other's eyes or something like that - where Soul got that sudden thought, he didn't know. Anyway, the ninja and chain weapon could've played that scene in front of him if not for one of the two being unconscious.

Unfortunately, as Soul shook the dizziness away, he realized that he and his former technician were in the exact same position. But he could feel that she wasn't unconscious like a certain ninja.

His head was resting against her not-so-flat-anymore-chest, her heartbeat drumming loudly into his ear, her breath blowing from above him, gently tickling his head as a few strands of hair were being moved. His hands were planted on the floor on both her sides, trapping half of her body underneath him.

He couldn't move. He wouldn't move. This is so embarrassing! What if people were staring?!

Slowly, he felt his Maka shuffle underneath him and raise herself slowly as if she didn't want to disturb him. But Soul didn't want to burden her with his weight so he also raised himself, but quicker than her.

Reflexively raising his head, he was met with wide green eyes, so close to his own that he saw that her pretty shade of green had small specks of blue and his skin felt her shallow breaths fanning around his face - so warm and inviting. The breeze around them made her subtle scent drift to him and his breath hitched suddenly when he inhaled. It was a soft sweetness that made his mouth water.

"Soul?" The whisper only brought his attention to the fluid movement of her lips and his awareness highlighted them. If he leaned in just a bit closer…

"Hey!" Her hand shot up towards Soul's forehead, half blocking his eyesight and finally breaking him off from the reverie. "What is it?" Her voice was louder now, gently quivering as if panicking, her cheeks flushing pink, which the scythe didn't seem to notice.

Her small hand was gently pressing against him, as if pushing him away. Of course, how could he be so stupid! She was uncomfortable with the position and what he had almost done. What came over him? It might be because she was just so b--

"N-nothing… Sorry." Shaking his head, he apologized quietly as he made to stand, offering his hand to her once he was fully stood and pulling her up with him. In doing so, he realized how light she was - well considering her body shape and size, she would be.

He watched silently as his technician jogged over to the other duo, towering over the still knocked out Black*Star and consoling the embarrassed Tsubaki.

Looking around at their surroundings, it seemed that it was early enough that there weren't any spectators to their little sparring session and the embarrassingly cliche moment.

Running his fingers through his mess of hair to rid himself of the self annoyance, he followed to where Maka was, the memory of what he felt and saw during their momentary closeness invading his senses.

----------

"--ul!? Hey! What's up with you today, man?" Black*Star's questioning face appeared only inches away from Soul's, instantly grabbing his attention, and the Death Scythe had to cringe backwards into his chair, almost tipping it over. "Were you even listening to my godly stories?"

"Oh… I think I had been, but you lost me when you started saying something about the sky falling-"

"Wha-? I never said that! You didn't listen, you bastard! Now feel my godly wrath!!" The blue haired boy raised his fist in the air, threatening, ready to strike down.

Soul sighed, freezing the meister's action. "Sorry, man, not today…"

His bored gaze drifted towards where Maka sat with Tsubaki, Kim and Jacqueline only a few seats down, happily chattering about girly nonsense. Then his attention was caught by the familiar shock of bronze hair close by that was Kiel's and the sight provoked such unnecessary irritation.

Entering the classroom this morning, Soul had found the knife weapon occupying his seat. Next to Maka. His seat.

Lancet was still quivering from his presence yet Soul had to respect the guy for holding his ground, keeping the seat that wasn't his even with the lethal glare the white haired weapon had been giving him. Grunting in annoyance, Soul only let the matter go when Maka had told him about the seating arrangement being only temporary and he had decided to sit next to Kiel, dragging the chair noisily behind him and sitting down with a thud, showing the knife weapon how much he didn't like their seating arrangement. All throughout the first class, Soul had been bristling with irritation and he didn't let Kiel miss that fact - he had forced his wavelength to pulsate just enough for Kiel alone to feel it.

Something suddenly collided with the side of his head knocking him out of his memories and bringing him back to the present, hard enough that the impact caused him to fall off of his seat sideways. Looking up to see the perpetrator, he saw Black*Star stood over his table, his hand still balled into a fist, a huge grin pasted onto his features.

"What the hell was that for?" The weapon squeaked in disbelief, a hand flying to the spot where he was hit.

"Sorry, man! I had to wake you from your daydreams." The meister jumped off of the table and squatted down in front of the still dazed weapon.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard…" Soul grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot little ones like you cannot take on even the weakest of a great god's punch," then he laughed that high pitched and annoying laugh of his, resulting in the appearance of the twitch underneath Soul's eye. "Now, I'm guessing all this daydreaming must be because of Maka right?"

Soul did his best to pretend being completely bored looking so that the egotist can't tell that he hit a bull's eye. Yet even his pretending couldn't hide the fact that he was gaping at the meister.

Black*Star produced a knowing sound and put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, one eyebrow raised even as his eyes were closed in concentration. "Its about Maka and Kiel… you're jealous aren't you?"

As Soul's gaping intensified, Black*Star's thin line of a mouth curved and was replaced with a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Haha! I knew it! There is nothing a god like me doesn't know!" He stands. He points at Soul with much exaggeration. He starts shouting. "Soul is je--"

"--A CHOP!"

_Thank god! Saved from the embarrassment!_ Those were the words that swiftly crossed his mind as his friend fell face down onto the floor beside him - was that a crack he just heard?

Looking up with his half-lidded eyes to his saviour, he grinned thankfully as he saw Maka shoulder the thick tome as she sighed in frustration. "Really! How loud can he get?" she said in an exasperated tone of voice, one that provoked Soul's amusement.

"Loud enough to get stabbed on the spot for embarrassing me…" He gladly took the hand Maka was offering to him and was easily supported to a stand.

Just like he does, his meister would rescue him in lots of uncomfortable situations, both in and out of battle. It was just the way they worked. Sometimes he thinks that Maka was overprotective of him - well, he pretty much is too, but he only prefers not to admit it to himself.

Both had their little subtle ways of protecting one another.

Thanking her, she showed him a small frown as she scrutinized the area where Black*Star had hit him. It was possible that there was a fist-shaped spot on his temple that was slowly turning red since it was throbbing so much from the pain - wow, that's gonna be a huge bruise, he thought, disconcerted. It wasn't a pain that he couldn't endure though, he decided, wincing as he sat down and examined the spot with his hands, pushing down to feel if there was some sort of bump growing - if there was, well, he would be generous enough to pay Black*Star back with his own punch. The soreness was starting to burn a little - really, how strong is Black*Star?!

A gloved hand caught three of the fingers that were massaging the soreness, the hold on them gentle but constricting.

Puzzled by the girl's action, the weapon turned his head to look up at her only to feel a soft, coolness hover above the throbbing area, caressing so gently that it took his mind off the pain. Gazing up at her, he saw that her features were gently scrunched as she examined the area with an uncovered hand, much like what he had done only a few moments ago, only this felt as if a feather was being trailed along the spot of pain, slowly taking his mind away from it, taking his mind away from their surroundings, not exactly caring about what people would see.

When she noticed him gaping stupidly at her, she only showed him her pretty little grin and whispered, "I'll have to ask Kim to take a look at this." She let go of his fingers and he had an immediate urge to grab hers, to tell her to keep her hold there, but he refrained and instead watched her dress her other hand with a glove, her bowed head only showing him how her eyelashes delicately framed her half lidded eyes.

As she finished her quick gesture, she glanced back at him, eyes filled with both disappointment and amusement, shaking her head gently with a grin. "I'll go get Kim. Don't press it," she pointedly commanded as she started to walk to where the girls were, Soul focusing on how lithely she moved, avoiding the tables, chairs and people with much elegance.

Slowly, he released this breath that he hadn't noticed he held. It might also be because of the lack of breath that his heart was rapidly drumming against his chest, the sound of it filling his ears.

It was attraction. Now, he was definitely sure it was back.

* * *

_A/N: whew...updates are slower lately (i'll try to pick up the pace again though~) since i've been trying to firgure out the plot...  
a proper plot that is currently making my brain bleed out of my nose... (eeew...) i guess thats the only way to describe it, disgusting as it is...of course it isnt literal xDD;;  
i've decided to skip denial with Soul~ although it will have to start from only...something like admiration~  
i'd like to explore emotional development~_

_**thanks so much for the reviews guys, as always~  
**you guys keep me writing 8]_

_**please dont forget to leave me a review~ 8DD**_


	16. Gentleness

_Usual disclaimers apply~  
Enjoy your read :D_

A thin line of light traced crimson eyes and a beep was heard. Only one colour allowed them into this specific room - their colour.

It was amazing, how in an elegant Victorian inspired mansion there was something as modern as this. Well of course, Charles did like to collect relics - there has to be somewhere that they can store them in safely.

The darkness enveloped the figure as they walked silently forward, passing different glass boxes displaying shadowed objects that were considered treasure. Towers and towers of them, some sparkling from the small light that the figure brought in with them.

Turning their head, the figure opened a flash light and directed it at their newest object - a beautiful black diamond, as big as a walnut, the light reflecting in each small facet and displaying beautiful specks of light to highlight both the figure's shadowed face and the relics behind them.

Frowning in the darkness, the figure sighed and wore a glove on one hand, the other digging into a large pocket and revealing a small glass orb with a circular stand. This stand was hollow, and open. They were warned not to close it yet or else it won't be opened for quite a while. That was because 'she' had both the keys. The figure didn't have those keys - cannot copy those keys, it was quite a unique design.

Grabbing the black diamond in the gloved hand, it was gently deposited into the hollow space of the orb's stand, and with a click, the stand closed in on itself.

Smiling in relief, the shadowed figure pocketed the vessel and exited the darkened area.

**MAKA----**

She sighed distastefully.

Soul was devilishly grinning beside her on one side. Kiel was quivering in both fear and anger on her other side.

Of all times, why was Soul being protective now? He didn't really need to; she had a weapon on probation - a weapon that Soul didn't seem to approve. She was starting to get the feeling that her old weapon was jealous of the new one. That thought made her inwardly giggle. Poor Soul…

The scythe had found his seat occupied two days ago and it clearly irked him. Now, he had forcefully tortured the poor weapon and drove Kiel to beg to swap chairs with Maka. _What does Soul not get about temporary? Geez, give the guy a chance…_

If the white haired scythe thought that she didn't feel him provoking Kiel with his deathly wavelength, then he thought wrong. Blame her immensely powerful soul perception. She had noticed that it had been going on since the past few lessons.

Over the years, her ability to sense and specify different wavelengths improved abnormally well, and it was due to this ability that she gets burdened with all the wavelengths that she feels weighing down on her. It was almost suffocating. People compared her to Buttataki Joe, Professor Stein and her own mother, all famous for their powerful soul perception - it might even be powerful enough to trace Soul Protected witch souls. So if she were, as they say, as strong as them, then would she be able to hunt witches easily?

That might also be one of the reasons she was the main target of partnerless weapons. Such an easy way to acquire the Death Scythe status if you could find yourself a witch _that _easily.

Returning her thoughts to focus on more present matters, she didn't miss how even with their outward appearances displaying arrogance and boredom, the wavelength of the two were in conflict around her - taunting each other. Really, why couldn't they just pay attention to Sid's class?

Glancing at the clock above the blackboard, there was only two minutes left of classes and finally, they can release their pent up chaos and just duel somewhere while she goes home to a cup of nice--

The bell for the end of the day rang loudly across the buildings, and five seconds later, people came bursting out into the corridors, a bustling noise resounding throughout the rooms. Unfortunately for her, as soon as the bell rang her thoughts of escape were foiled as both weapons on either side stood up simultaneously – blocking her exits in the process - and started exchanging ridiculous banter.

"Look Death Scythe, I don't know what's up but could you stop doing that?!" screamed the bronze haired weapon in frustration. Maka could totally empathize with the weapon, having someone's death aura on you for seven hours would just drive you crazy; she almost lost her mind even though she was only a spectator.

"Doing what?" Maka dropped her face into her palm and just shook her head at Soul's reply.

"Attacking me continuously with your wavelength!"

"I wasn't attacking, I was merely…poking." From Maka's peripheral vision, she saw Soul grin deviously. She should really stop them, but the two wavelengths' were continuously spazzing and it was causing her a headache.

"That wasn't poking! More like stabbing!" Looking around, she found out that at least there were no spectators in the room. Oh, wait, there's Black*St--

A sudden crack was heard - and felt - as the loud meister crashed into her table from above. _Damn! What is with people today!?_"HYAHOO! A duel! A duel! Come on Soul, lemme beat up the guy for ya!"

"Idiot! If it's a duel, it should be between the two of us!"

"What?! What have I done to make you hate me so much?!"

"Hate you? Oh I don't hate you--"

"He loathes you! Hyahaa!"

"You didn't even answer my question!!"

"Oh, do you really not know?" Black*Star's tone was teasing - _he knows something?!_ The wandering thought was answered as she noticed the quick jeer Black*Star gave her, which caused her to groan in frustration.

So it _was_ because of her… Stupid Soul, he knows she can still wield him as a weapon; it's just that she wanted a new weapon to return the feeling of adventure and adrenaline; to be able to take on missions once again. She was still quite young enough to take on another weapon. Plus, Kiel was still on trial with her; he still wasn't her current permanent weapon.

Three guys towering over her just made the concept of escape that much more yearned for and harder to get. She peeked in the gap made by Black*Star's legs as the three males continued to bicker and saw Tsubaki, who seemed to only have come in and was greeted by the sight of a little crowd of shouting guys and a meister peeking at her, asking - begging with her eyes to be saved.

After a few moments of deliberation, Maka caught the small and hesitant nod of her friend.

Tsubaki breathed in and her eyes opened with a burning ferocity that shocked Maka and made her quite proud of her usually timid friend. The ninja weapon ran, hopped with her lithe elegance on the tables until she was above Maka and the three guys.

"Smoke bomb mode!"

"Tsubaki!?" Black*Star squealed when he heard her voice.

"Wait- before I go… Maka chop!" Even through the smoke screen, she managed to hit the three all square on the top of their heads, the bronze haired weapon experiencing his first Maka chop.

With that last detail done, Maka jumped away from the three as she grabbed for Tsubaki's hand.

"Maka-chan, you didn't need my help at all…" Both girls landed gracefully on their feet and started to walk away from the coughing cloud.

"I could've escaped on my own but wasn't it fun when you joined in?" The meister beamed childishly at her friend and Tsubaki had to laugh.

"Yes, we should do it again."

Turning a corner in the hallway, Maka hadn't realized the approaching insistent wavelength until it hit her. Literally.

"MY MAKAAA-CHAAAN!!" Spirit rammed into his daughter unexpectedly, embracing the soul out of her.

"PAPA!?" The scream of terror she gave out was muffled as her head was forcibly buried in her papa's chest.

"D-Death Scythe-san, Maka-chan can't breathe!"

"Ah, hello Tsubaki! How's the soul collecting coming on," he asked casually, Maka still struggling in the embrace, her arms stopped from reaching any sort of book to hit her crazy father with. Maybe she should kick him in th--

"About eighty-eight souls collected - were still a ways away," Tsubaki replied, a nervous giggle escaping her as she shakily started to pry Death Scythe's arm off of Maka.

Finally realizing that his daughter was still in his tight hold, he released her head only to kneel down and hug her by the waist, his red hair rubbing against the girl's abdomen.

"Maka! Maka! Were gonna meet mama soon!"

"Huh?" Both girls glanced at each other in surprise. Maka had to ask, "What? Where?"

"We're invited to this January ball--"

"Oh, you've had that invitation already haven't you Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked solemnly, only sighing as she watched her friend hit her father over the head with a book.

"So that means…" Maka's Papa murmured to the floor audibly as a puddle of blood formed from the unstoppable flow coming from his nose. "I get to see both Maka and Mama wearing pretty gowns!!"

"Are you sure its only us you wanted to see? There will be plenty of women there…" Maka's voice was flat, dangerous, ready to retaliate if her papa decides to act like the pervert he was…

"Oooooohaa!!" Spirit rolled around the corridor floor as if excited, his arms clutching his sides, a strangely…er, perverted look on his face.

That was it.

Maka aimed.

Kicked.

The red head flew across the corridor until he wasn't seen anymore.

Tsubaki only gaped in both horror and awe.

"He deserved that, stupid old man. Let's go home Tsubaki."

The good thing was it seemed as if Spirit was still clueless about the whole engagement thing.

----------

"Soul?!" There he stood at the entrance of her apartment, his face looking bloody and beaten up. "What happened to you?" The tone she used was knowing, since this usually happens when they used to still live together.

He only groaned as he entered her apartment, flopping down the nearest chair. "Duelled with Kiel and of course I won, but stupid Black*Star beat me up afterwards since he didn't get to join in the fun. Is it fun to beat me up?"

"I think that's his was of showing his affection to his male friends," the meister said nonchalantly as she busied herself by taking a piece of cloth from the kitchenette cupboard and opening the tap to fill a small bowl with.

"Then, I'd rather that he show me no affection at all. It hurts like hell…" Maka only giggled as she pushed the bowl of water and cloth towards him, indicating for him to clean himself up.

"Clean yourself. Now. Before you get any blood on my carpets," she ordered sternly yet it was contradicted by the smile plastered on her face.

The weapon released a pout as he leaned back on the chair, his head resting on the back of the sofa as he looked up at the light ceiling of her living room. "Honestly tiny tits, that hurts - you caring more about your carpet than your cool partner…" he said in a blank voice, yet amusement seemed to etch itself into his tone.

After shaking off the puzzled feeling, Maka sort of figured it out. The reason he went straight to her apartment after being beaten up. The reason for the reappearance of her old nickname and the thing about being 'cool'. He was merely being nostalgic. Reminiscing. And that brought a smile to her face.

Walking close to his prone form, she placed herself to stand behind his head as she blocked his view of the ceiling. She had her face scrunched up in a faux annoyed expression but that was part of her fun. She was merely playing along the reminiscing.

"Maka Chop!" A dictionary landed square on Soul's forehead but he only flinched. There was not enough force for it to be a real head splitting Maka Chop. He was already beaten up real bad - there's no need to add more damage to him. "Mou, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" A frustrated look crossed her features briefly only to be replaced by a wide grin as she looked down on him.

"Come on, Soul, you look scary with all the blood flaking on your face…"

"There isn't even that much blood - if there was, then you'd seriously be panicking right now."

"You're right. You're just dusty. Really dusty. And beaten up."

"State the obvious, much?"

It was like the old times and the warm feeling that memory gave her made her laugh enjoyably. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you waiting for? Do you want me to do all the dirty work of cleaning you up or something?"

With that, the scythe only grinned, his eyes narrowing deviously at an unknown idea. The meister only groaned.

"Fine, you lazy bastard. Pass the bowl," commanded the girl as she sighed in amused frustration. And that he did.

After wringing the excess liquid out of the towel, she immediately dropped it on her partner's face with a plop, eliciting a small 'hey' from him.

It was strange. It had felt like once Soul had left the apartment, that was the time the two had become closer, when it should've been the other way round. He regularly visited - bothered mostly - and she always picked him up from his apartment before school started. It was like they mutually wanted to keep each other even as their old bond of meister and weapon was long gone.

It was peaceful as she wiped his face gently with the towel, holding his bangs back with her other hand. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were relaxed, not knitted up like it was normally. It gave her the chance to observe his face when it wasn't looking grumpy or angry or arrogant. This was the Soul that she thinks would only appear before her.

The apartment was…quiet. Relaxed.

If they continued the engagement, would they act like this toward one another still? Friendly? Relaxed? Or would it be more awkward? Scary? Would it let them drift away from each other like what had happened to her and Kid?

The thought made her barely flinch. But it seemed like Soul caught that one minuscule movement since one crimson eye opened and a hand shot to grip her wrist.

"Hmm? Soul?"

His gaze was piercing yet warm, just exploring her own green gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

Maka only tipped her head to the side to display her confusion to him. Then looking at the hand holding her wrist, she reluctantly started to gently pry his thumb off to get to release her. "Nothing much. Just how all this reminded me of the old times."

As his hand released her, he suddenly turned around, a flurry of movement, and before she knew it, Soul was facing her, arms resting on the back of the sofa while he looked her in the eye. He was kneeling on the seat and leaning his abdomen on the back of the sofa, angling towards her.

Their faces were close. Once again it was too close. Remembering that time at the courtyard when he had landed on top of her, his face was there, right in front of her, attracting her, yet the closeness provoked a hidden fear and she had to push him away. What the fear was, she didn't know. It was there, uncomfortable, scaring her.

And it was back now. Discomfort. She couldn't breathe since her chest was drumming so hard. Cold sweat trickled down at the back of her neck and she gulped. She needed to break the hypnotising silence, the way his eyes dragged her into this strange place in her mind, making her lose grasp of her reality.

This felt like the feeling that had driven her to become distant with Kid. If she felt this towards Soul, then will he…?

"Something is definitely bothering you." That shook her out of the uncomfortable reverie and for that she was quite thankful.

Instead of answering immediately, she focused on a small patch of dirt on his face that she missed. The way it looked on him, he looked so child-like, all messy looking, so… boyish. With a gentle smile from the thought, her fear temporarily dispelled, she carefully wiped the dirt off of his cheek with the damp towel, relishing the feeling of softness that was his cheek, disappointed that the towel was blocking the skin contact.

"There, all clean." She grinned, ignoring his last statement and started to walk back into the kitchenette.

As she rinsed the towel in the bowl, a thought crossed her mind: somehow, it felt familiar, the feeling that had coursed through her a few moments ago.

It felt like…what she had felt years ago…when she had confessed to Kid.

**SOUL----**

His chin dropped onto his folded arms, which were resting on the back of the sofa, still kneeling on the couch. He stared at his former meister's back as she focused on cleaning the small towel.

Yeah, he came here to reminisce about the past, but also to quench this need to see her. It was growing, this need. He wanted her to take care of him like the old times but at the same time, just feel her hand pushing his hair back as the other wiped his face clean, each gentle massage sending a wanted jolt into his system. It felt so…nice.

It seemed that she feels differently about it though. Like the expression he saw in her eyes as he stared into them - it had looked like fear. Why was Maka scared of him?

But her smiling afterwards calmed him down, made him feel less scared about what she was scared of. That smile though, it caused his fingers to twitch towards her, as if to touch the smile, if it felt as warm as the feelings the sight of it sent him.

He won't deny it, he likes his meister now, more than a friend does. But he wasn't entirely sure…

What he knows though was that the arrangement had caused the awakening of this attraction. And the concept of it seems less…daunting now.

* * *

_A/N: ou~ progress with the story's pretty slow at the moment T__T  
this is the last ready made chapter i have so i dont know how long the next one would be submitted~  
but as usual, i'll try my best to get the chapters on as early as i could..._

_going camping tomorrow at god knows where...  
for two days...hopefully...i'll survive without the warmth of my bed ;__;_

_also~ i'm going to start to put up a few drawings on my profile so all of you could kind of picture what the ocs look like~  
also some scenes if i find them easy to draw~  
visit my profile if you want to take a look at my attempts xD_

_**thanx** **very much for all the reviews so far~  
thanking all of the ones who have read from the beginning and to the ones who have only just started reading ;D**_

_**please dont forget to review guys~*hearts***_


	17. Returns

_Usual disclaimers apply~  
enjoy your read~_

**SOUL----**

A fever in a desert.

Wow. That has got to burn.

Well it was the middle of November; it gets really cool even in the deserts of Nevada.

He gazed at his friend and former meister as she stood at the entrance of her doorway, drowsy eyed, her hair tangled so much that it looked like a bush on one side of her head and her cheeks and neck flushed red. The clothes she was wearing were a combination of a green and white striped pajama bottom and a plain white spaghetti strapped t-shirt, her black bra straps seen peeking out underneath the spaghetti straps. Her feet were bare, devoured by the long pajamas.

"A fever?" Soul asked incredulously. Since she didn't knock on his door at the usual time, he decided that she either went to school before him or she overslept and needed waking up. Or it was a day off. He had shaken his head at the last thought. It was a Thursday and there weren't any special holidays today. Deciding to check if she did oversleep, which was low in probability, he took the route that crossed their old apartment, only to find himself facing a pitiful looking Maka.

Maka would never allow herself to get ill for the sake of coming into every single lesson at school. The last time she was absent from school that wasn't caused by accidents from missions was because she had to take care of _him _when _he _was sick - afterwards she'd catch whatever sickness he had. And that was almost two years ago.

"I think…so. I just…want to…sleep…more…" Her speech was slow and slurred, her tone hoarse since she only just woke up from her slumber. A small hand reached up and slowly rubbed her half-lidded right eye.

He couldn't help it. Immediately, his hand shot up to encompass her forehead, her warmth being absorbed by his hand on her skin. Slowly, her weight on his hand increased - she was leaning towards him. Was she that out of it?

"Hey!" At that Maka twitched her head up to look at him, regaining her earlier balance. Deep down, he suddenly regretted calling out like that when he felt her weight on him lighten. "Come on," he whispered gently as he carefully laid a hand on her back and led her back inside of her apartment.

"Aren't you gonna be…late?" She quietly uttered in a slow pace as she sat herself down on her bed. Looking around, her room was the same as ever - neat, organized and plain. Her walls were painted a pale yellow hue, and a few splashes of colour found here and there, like her bed sheets that were apple green in colour and the tub of rainbow coloured pens on her desk.

"Y'know I might not go to Shibusen now…" he said randomly as he knelt in front of her knees, inspecting her green irises that peeked from underneath eyelids.

"Why not?" Her eyebrows knitted in disapproval yet her eyes remained drowsy and half lidded. Really. That's Maka for you. Education of others was as important to her as her own education.

"I have to take care of you. Come on! What if you get hungry or something? Or what if you get thirsty and you can't get the water by yourself?" Okay. So he was overreacting a little bit but it was propelled by his want to just take care of her.

"Maka CHOP!" It was unexpected, but her hitting strength was the same as normal. The book buried itself into the top of his head and the spot painfully throbbed. He didn't even do anything wrong!

"What was that for?!" The white haired weapon complained as he clutched the painful spot.

"I only have a fever…I'm not disabled!" The ill meister chided gently as she started to bury herself underneath her blankets. "Go on, Soul, before you get late."

"I don't even need to go," he grumbled to himself as he sat on the floor beside her head, cross-legged and slouched in manner.

"I heard that. What if Shinigami…sama needed you there?" Her tone was muffled as the blanket covered her mouth. Soul saw that her eyes were now closed - she was probably tired and here he was bothering and keeping her from her rest.

Although he didn't want to, he should really leave her alone for now. So he stood, brushing off invisible dust on his thigh and straightening his orange shirt underneath the leather jacket. Going into the kitchen, he tried to remember where they had kept the medicine kit and he hoped to find a cold compress - one of those non freeze ones that he could just stick on Maka's forehead.

Finding the object he needed, he decided to grab her some medicine as well. Re-entering the room with a few things stacked in his arms, he laid everything he had on the bedside table noiselessly and started to peel the sticker off the cold compress. Brushing her bangs gently off of her forehead, he gently laid the cool sticker on the spot, noticing that she hadn't reacted from his touch - he deliberated that she was probably asleep so she won't be able to take her medicine. Or she was possibly feigning sleep.

The green blanket was covering her mouth and nose, obstructing his view of his fiancée's face.

To fulfil his want to rid the obstruction and to allow the sleeping girl to breathe - it was pretty uncomfortable to breathe in the warm trapped air since the blanket wasn't thin - he replaced the blanket to slide it underneath her chin. As he did so, he chanced to trace his knuckles against her unusually warm and soft skin lightly, so that just in case she was only pretending to sleep he would have a ready reason to explain the 'accidental' contact.

Seeing her in such a relaxed state, he was unable to suppress the urge to just watch her - to just memorize the unfamiliar and yet comforting sight. The want to stay by her side was overpowering, considering her currently fragile predicament, but it seems that he should at least alert Shinigami-sama of his absence.

Standing slowly and feeling his joints crack with relief at the movement, he decided to go to Shibusen but return as quickly as he could. Just half a day at school would be enough.

To him, Maka's health was more important than anything else at the moment.

----------

He arrived at Shibusen just as the bell for first lesson reverberated loudly across the halls. This was because he kept stalling at Maka's apartment; kept changing decisions whether or not to go. Now, here he found himself grumpily sauntering through the now quiet halls of the infamous school, towards Shinigami-sama's chambers.

Passing by and swiftly peering into his form room through the small window on the door, he noticed Professor Stein introducing two girls in the front of the class - one girl just a tad taller than the other, both blonde, the taller girl's hair longer compared to the other who was donning a bob.

Tearing his attention away from the two possibly new classmates, he saw Black*Star lounging in his place as always beside Tsubaki, both seemingly intent on the new people as much as the others in the class. As another person caught his attention, he smirked - Kiel was sitting alone in their seats. Maka won't be shared today; just this day, she was only his alone.

Swiftly, he swivelled around to continue his casual gait, walking towards his boss' room. Thoughts swirled in his head spurred by that single thought from a minute ago - just what did he feel for her? He cared for her of course, since they were friends. Protective - he guessed that that feeling never went away even after their bond of meister-weapon ended. Attraction - a sort of admiration; he knew that he had felt this as he got to know her. Maka was strange. Different. Strong.

He simply smiled at his line of thinking as he turned a corner and entered the corridor, which leads to the entrance of Shinigami-sama's room. Unbeknownst to him as the thoughts still clouded his mind, he didn't notice the presence of a familiar someone exiting from the entrance of his destination. The visitor's presence only occurred to him when his name was called out, snapping the weapon out of his thoughts.

Snapping his head up to focus on the origin of the amused sound, he found himself facing an unexpected person.

"Kid?!" Dumbfounded. He didn't expect him to arrive this early! He was told that the student exchange programme would last until February… Why was he two months too early? "Y-you're back…"

Half turning to Soul, Death the Kid hadn't changed since he left five weeks ago - his hair was, as usual, well kept, the three half Sanzu lines stark white against the dark shade of his hair. Clothing style remained quite…symmetrical although he wasn't wearing his usual black attire but was instead wearing a white military jacket-like top with one side mirroring the other perfectly. His features had matured a little since they parted, golden eyes glowing in greeting.

"Soul…you look like you've seen a ghost. And your asymmetry makes it even worse. Is that how you greet your roommate? Couldn't you at least comb your bush of hair in a symmetrical order?" Same old Kid. _Same strange old Kid_, Soul thought and laughed out loudly, walking to stand by his friend's side and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, man! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"So did I. I'm currently on a mission though and I won't be able to stay long," he said using his usual energetic yet sophisticated tone of voice. "I have a person to deliver."

"That's a pretty rare mission." Protecting clients weren't really missions meant for students from Shibusen since their only goal was to create a Death Scythe by undergoing multiple missions to destroy the pre-kishins. "If you need any help, I can lend a hand."

"Thanks, Soul." Since the two were friends, a Death Scythe and a Death god, they found it easy to resonate wavelengths and were possible to team up in a mission. "But I have found my weapons."

The last phrase shocked the Death Scythe - although the person in front of him was his classmate and a death god, he didn't own weapons since he could use a number of them. To them, resonating with others is easy, hence why they wield Death Scythes. But Kid wanted his own weapons just like a normal Shibusen student does although he hasn't found any favoured weapons - up until now.

Wait- "Weapons?"

"Oh yes. I wouldn't allow myself to wield anything despicably unsymmetrical - and I apologize for that Soul - but I have found myself two perfect weapons!" A scythe was pretty unsymmetrical, yet Soul didn't seem to care about that small unknowingly offending comment. What could Kid's weapons possibly be? Well… a clue would be that they were and must be symmetrical.

"Uh-huh. So you're not staying long? The guys surely want to see you."

"Unfortunately, my client at the hospital needs to be immediately sent back home--"

"Hospital?" Soul interrupted rudely.

"The guy's in a coma. Attacked whilst doing his research in Egypt. Actually…" Soul looked at Kid with a puzzled expression since the other boy was intently eyeing Soul's features. Breaking off the scrutinising, he continued, "Actually, the guy's pretty unsymmetrical. His right eye is covered by medical gauze… maybe I should cover both eyes to make it look mirrored…"

"You shouldn't, you symmetry maniac." Soul chided and then laughed, the earlier discomfort evaporating within seconds.

"So how is everyone? Black*Star, that idiot. Tsubaki-san… Maka…?" A pang reverberated in his chest as he watched his friend's features transform softly as he said the meister's name. He didn't know why, but the sight of it provoked a slight possessiveness in Soul… But he tried not to let it show… Both Maka and Kid were his friends; he wouldn't do anything to lose the bonds they have.

"Oh, they're all good. Same as always, y'know," he answered nonchalantly. At this the Death god only smiled. It looked forced. Hurt?

Then Kid breathed in deeply, sighed and faced Soul once again. "I have to go, my client is waiting. I'll be home in a few days though so make sure the place is symmetrical enough."

Soul only snickered, still puzzled by Kid's earlier minuscule action. "Yeah, 'course I will."

At that Kid started to walk away silently, raising a hand to calmly wave behind him. It seemed like he's changed a bit, thought Soul.

He entered Shinigami-sama's chamber, thoughts of Kid's strange expression crossing his mind.

----------

Twelve forty-three pm.

He entered Maka's apartment carrying a bag of food, lucky enough to still have the old apartment's keys on him.

What greeted him was the pleasant silence of the apartment and the subtle scents of chocolate and mint once again invading his senses. Maka was nowhere around so she might still be asleep.

Entering her bedroom, he had guessed correctly. There she laid peacefully, the green blanket only covering her shoulders as it clung to her, slowly slipping off and onto the floor. Soul placed the bag he held on the floor where he crouched next to Maka's sleeping face.

Seeing Maka, his immediate thought flickered back to Kid, and he was quite thankful that she wasn't at Shibusen today or else… What could happen when they meet? Would they fight? Or maybe make up? Does she still harbour feelings for his friend?

The thoughts saddened him. What if she still does? Knowing that he himself had growing feelings for her, what would he do? He couldn't exactly keep the childhood friends as they were now. They had to become friends once again, even if it meant that she would grow to love Kid once again.

Waving the thoughts off, he decided to let them decide. He would do nothing. Only watch from a distance and hope. Hope that in the end Maka would come back to him.

**KID----**

The hospital corridors looked too much alike. It was easy to get lost in a place like this. Yet Kid loved it here - the halls looked so symmetrical.

White, bland but symmetrical.

He could stand in the middle of the corridor forever, if not for the train they needed to catch in half an hour.

Turning down the halls, he found the room where his client was and he confirmed it by looking at the small label by the door. Looking at it, he thought of his unconscious client and suddenly remembered his scythe friend. Eyebrows knitting in thought, he found something between them to be similar...

The thought was temporarily discarded as he quietly entered the room.

'ROOM 243 - CHARLES EVANS'

* * *

_A/N: its AU right? so another AU thing would be how Kid had only just found his weapons Liz & Patti  
awright~ i have a few chapters ready once again so i think i'll post the next chapter in two days 8D_

_nothing much to say...  
except that i have survived =w=~  
camping was fun...boiling but fun~  
and ive been posting drawings on my profile~  
hope you guys take a look 8D_

_**thanks to all of the reviewers once again, as always, for all the support C8~  
please dont forget to leave your reviews :D~**_


	18. Strangers

_Usual disclaimers apply~ enjoy your read!!_

**WES----**

Everyone in the hall, including Wes, were in their sleeping attires apart from their guests. Two in the morning and a loud knocking was heard at the front door.

What met them was the sight of a boy, two girls and a man in a wheelchair, the dark blanket of the night almost swallowing them from behind.

The boy almost blended with the night, what with his ebony coloured hair and attire, yet his golden eyes reflected the light flooding out from the inside of the house. The two girls looked and dressed alike apart from their bottom clothes - one wore long pants and the other wore shorts - and the taller one had longer hair than the younger girl.

The man…he looked familiar…

It was only then that he realized whom he was when Cordelia sprinted towards the prone form in haste and crouched in front of him, frantically calling out his name. "Charles!"

_Charles_…?

_Father_?

**MAKA----**

Refreshed. That's how she felt.

She has to thank her partner for that. Soul had considerately watched over her all day yesterday - feeding and keeping her company. Much like how they acted around each other years ago when they were still housemates.

Actually, he was being pretty strange yesterday. There was something different in the way he had been acting but it was too subtle to label what it was. There were occasional bouts of silence as he stared over her head or something and he was also pretty close, always brushing into her, always patting and ruffling her hair. It was uncomfortable but likeable.

Exiting her room with the intent of taking a shower, towel over her shoulder and new clothes clumped around her arms, she took notice of the door beside hers a little ajar. This room was Soul's old room, a room she hadn't entered in ages. Why would it be open?

Peeking inside she found the answer to her question, eliciting a small smile from her. A form was sprawled across, face down, on top of the bed. It was too recognizable though, what with the obvious shock of white hair, so she needn't worry about who it was. Walking close to the sleeping form of her partner, she took the liberty of taking off his shoes for him.

She guessed that he stayed late at night, since he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, just by taking care of her and knowing that his old room was still vacant, he stayed there instead, probably too tired to walk all the way to his own apartment. _Well, he's always welcome here_, she thought with amusement.

Crouching down near his head, she observed his calm and undisturbed features in sleep, a bit of drool crawling down the corner of his mouth, which made her silently giggle. His bleach white bangs gently fell around his face, almost invisible strands of silver poking out at random places. His hair band was still in its place on his head and it looked uncomfortable.

Looking at him now and knowing what he had been to her - a fiancee - caused her to notice new things about his appearance. How actually attractive he was. How lucky she was to have him - a kind and caring partner.

Gently, she slid the band off of his head, his long hair tickling her skin yet it was soft and smooth to feel. He seemed to have felt it since he shuffled underneath her hand, groaning huskily at the bed. The sound made her blush profusely and it made her feel a familiar discomfort - it gave her this strong urge to exit the room as quickly as possible before he ended up completely awake.

Quickly standing, she immediately shuffled to the door in haste but was frozen in her steps by a quietly uttered sound.

"Maka…?" Soul's questioning voice was raw from sleep but to the meister it sent a warm feeling to course throughout her body. A shuffling was heard behind her signalling Soul's awakening, and not wanting to be rude, she had to turn around.

"Morning Soul," she said gently as she watched him rise off of the bed and saunter towards her, scratching at the back of his head as he did. "Nice sleep?"

Soul only nodded in reply as he stood, swaying, just in front of her frozen form, eyes still blinking away the morning daze.

Being so close to him, she saw the small trail of drool and at that she gently laughed, gaining a puzzled look from him. Sacrificing her own towel, she rubbed it against the spot, cleaning the little trail and waking up the dazed Soul.

"Wha--?" Soul suddenly spluttered, surprised at the sudden action.

As Maka took the towel away, she giggled as she pointed at the edge of her mouth, mirroring him, and muttered, "Morning drool." With that, she turned and headed into the bathroom, hiding the flush that had just invaded her skin, turning her features pink.

**SOUL----**

That was the best start to a morning that he ever had, he thought. To be greeted by the sound of his meister's gentle laughter filled him with such warmth.

He wanted to watch over her all night but he also needed sleep - it was just so handy that his old room wasn't disturbed or changed and it allowed him to stay there for the night.

What if he moved back here in this apartment? It wasn't such a bad idea, especially since he had this growing need to just be right next to her. He wondered whether he should inform anyone of what this feeling was. Should he inform Maka?

What? That he liked her? What if he gets rejected? What if it gets awkward? The awkwardness was already there when the engagement was announced. So the best thing would be to keep his feelings to himself at this moment.

_What a coward… How uncool…_

His attention was drawn to a vibrating sound coming from behind him, and he surmised that it could only be his phone. It was only seven in the morning, getting a call this early…who could it be? The phone was located on his old bedside table, vigorously quivering, the LED light blinking rapidly. Grabbing the crazed object, he flipped it open, revealing his brother's name. Immediately, he put the phone to his ear.

"Wes?" his voice was still husky from sleep.

"Soul. Soul, its father…" the static sounded urgent, panicking. His father? What could've happened?

"Charles?" Soul uttered blankly, hiding the panic in his voice from his brother. Compared to Cordelia who treated him coldly, Charles was worse – he treated Soul like a stranger and not like a son. So the only logical way to act towards him was to also treat him like a stranger. Charles was never home anyway – always on his excavations. Relics, relics and more relics. He cared about nothing else. It annoyed him. "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"He's in a coma. It would be good if you visited home." _A coma? _That sounded familiar. Where had he heard someone being in a coma before? Although the news surprised him, he wasn't affected much by it. "Mother's distressed, she's in shock from what happened."

"Really, Wes, you should know what my answer to that would be by now… I won't come home. Especially for him." There was a scuffling on the other line, and it irked Soul into thinking that they weren't listening to what he had just said, until Cordelia's voice spoke up.

"Dear Soul. Please. Come home. We need you." The scythe felt his blood grow cold. His mother was _begging_? Begging for him to come home? Her voice sounded broken from crying and it made him feel guilty if he refused her begs any further.

"Mother…" he said, taken aback by her tone, "Get Wes back on the phone." And that she did. The clattering on the other side was ended when Wes' voice spoke up to convey his presence. "Wes. What's going on over there?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I think mother just wants the whole family to be here--"

"Wes, tell mother, Charles is not dead. There is no need for me there and you know it too." His voice was strict and it reached his brother, eliciting a sigh from him.

"I know. I'll tell them anyway." There was an uncomfortable pause as Soul listened to what was happening in the background at the household – there were few people speaking but his mother's cries overwhelmed the other sounds. It scared him. But he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see their father. "Soul, couldn't you at least put aside your problem with them just this time and come home to visit? Even for a day?"

"No, Wes, I can't erase the memories of how they treated me. As father said, he didn't have a monster for a son, so he's not my father." He said indifferently, his features arranged bitterly on his face.

A lengthy pause was broken as Wes sighed. "I got it Soul. I'll tell them that. Be careful over there."

"Got it." The call ended with a click and Soul looked at the phone in his hand, a small whisper suddenly escaping him. "Take care of them, Wes."

Closing the phone with a flick of his wrist, he turned around slowly and was met with the sight of an unexpected Maka, standing by the door, her sadness etched into her features. She just came out of the shower since her hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around her shoulders.

Sighing, he reached a hand back to scratch at the nape of his neck and he sat down with a plop on his old bed. He chuckled nervously, averting his gaze from his meister's. "You heard all that, huh?"

"No," she said gently, "Just the last few parts." She walked towards him and sat on the bed beside him, the bed shifting beneath their weight.

They stayed in silence for a while, with only their breathing being heard. Soul felt her warmth beside him, reaching out to gently caress his skin, and this eased the tension he felt from earlier.

Surprisingly, Maka gently trapped three of his fingers – little finger, ring finger and middle finger - in her small but warm hand and slowly turned it over, palm side up, to rest on her lap. Her other hand started to trace the lines on his palms with gentle feather light touches. What was she doing? Well, anyway, he wasn't complaining. He liked the contact.

"You're not a monster, Soul," she stated simply, shattering the silence, and the short statement made him gaze at her with intent, and so suddenly, longing. She peacefully observed his hand, a beautiful and calming sight and he felt a surge of relief knowing how lucky he was to have her. She immediately vanquishes all his stress like magic. He wanted to be closer to her than they were now.

But he had to have patience. If he rushed her, she might push him away - a fear that kept repeating in his mind whenever he felt affection for her.

So all he did was lean in, closer to her shoulder and just lay his head there. Comfortable. Close.

"You smell nice…" he uttered simply.

He felt her smile above him gently. "Thank you and you're welcome," she replied.

**----~~~~----**

"Shibusen…It's here isn't it?" A cold voice sounded across the silent desert night. The only lights to be seen were miles away, the ones that decorated the desert town of Death City.

There were two figures, both wearing identical hooded capes, both billowing in the light breeze.

"It's here." The second figure spoke, the voice more masculine that the other's.

"Have you located it's exact location?"

"Yes, boss."

The shorter figure of the two, the boss, coldly smiled. "Show me." And with that, the shorter figure walked towards the city, followed by the other, the moonlight casting their fearful shadows into the city.

* * *

_A/N: fearful huh...  
nothing much to say except that...i'll try and do something more exciting in the next chapter TT_TT_

_**thanks to all that read and reviewed last chapter~  
please dont forget to review again~**_


	19. Clash I

_Usual discalimers apply~  
Enjoy your read~_

**SOUL----**

It had been two days since Kid left to continue his mission and although he felt bad about it, he was actually glad that he wasn't back yet. It seems as well that his return to Shibusen wasn't exactly known – no one was talking about it. The only newest gossip was about the two new students that arrived only two days ago.

"I think they're called Liz and Patti," informed Soul. "And I think Shinigami-sama said that they were both weapons."

"I wonder if they have meisters," Maka whispered silently, looking up at the ceiling of her apartment, a finger placing itself on her chin in thought.

The two slouched on Maka's couch, Soul, who had the remote control in his custody, wearily flicked through several channels that he didn't even pay attention to. It was a Saturday, and the weapon found himself unable to leave this particular apartment since yesterday's call from Wes. He also found himself unable to leave Maka's side for too long; she might be irritated about it but he couldn't help it. Inwardly shaking his head in embarrassment, he thought that she must've noticed by now – he still needed her. Not as a meister and more than a friend - well, for that part, there was a possibility that she didn't really think about it that way.

She hadn't said anything regarding any of her observations though. Does she quietly accept his actions of affection or says nothing, when in truth she didn't like it? Does she even know what he was trying to do?

What if he brings up their…engagement? He seems to be okay with it now although he would inevitably have to let his family meet her, which was still a problem to him.

The apartment was quiet apart from the comfortable buzz of the TV, the changing channels and of Maka flipping book pages. This pleasant silence was broken though as his attention was brought to the loud closing of her book.

"Hey, Soul…" her tone was anxious, and it caused him to look at her with a confused expression. "What would you say…if I asked you to moved back in?" She was looking down at the closed book's hardcover so she didn't see how the weapon had blinked at her in surprise.

Move back in? He wanted to yell. He wanted to jump around. He didn't want to admit it but he was having a celebration in his mind. He had never been so happy in the last few days than he was now.

"Yeah, sure." He tried to sound emotionless to cover the happiness he was experiencing, but he was sure that he heard his smile somewhere in his tone. Hope she didn't notice. "W-why so suddenly?" Damn, did he just stutter? He still felt giddy so that must've caused it.

"Well, it might just be because I'm being nostalgic," he heard the uncontrolled giggle hidden in the last word, and he looked at her again - she still had her gaze on the book cover. "When I woke up to see you in your old room, I didn't feel so lonely anymore." At the last word, she looked up, realizing that his gaze was boring into her, and gave him a grin.

Soul snickered as he leaned back further into the couch, breaking the short eye contact as he turned his head to look at the TV and closed his eyes. "So its not just me. You felt lonely too, huh?"

Maka's grin shrunk into a gentle smile as she copied Soul, resting her head on the back of the couch, closed eyes facing the dark ceiling.

Their silence lasted so long that he thought he had fallen asleep, when actually, he only had his eyes closed for a few minutes. He was met with the gentle sight of his meister, eyes closed like his own had been a few minutes ago, features relaxed. This image carefully embedded itself into his memory; he liked simply observing her in this state. She was so pretty.

_Wes was right. The arrangement we had been - and were - in might be more good than bad_, he thought to himself.

"What?" Crimson eyes shot to focus in shock from the suddenly uttered word. When his daze-blurred eyes cleared, he saw the girl's face looking to him, head still resting on the back of the couch. Her little eyebrows were furrowed in question and her green eyes reflected confusion. "What?" She repeated, louder this time.

"What?" He returned her question to her. Wait. He didn't think out loud did he? Did she hear?

"You said something didn't you?" _Damn_. She sat up straighter, turning on the couch to face him, her expression still one of confusion.

"It was nothing…" he replied with nonchalance as his fingers raked through his hair. Repeating what he had thought - or said - would be kind of embarrassing since she might've heard differently in the first place. Peeking sideways to discreetly look at Maka, she was still there, curiously staring at him with narrowing eyes, head tipped to the side.

The couch shifted, which caused Soul's head to turn and see her standing to head into the kitchen. If he didn't know her that much, he wouldn't be able to tell that her gait was…stubborn, as if angry. Pouting himself, he continued to watch her as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

Since it was a peaceful evening, Maka had chosen to wear something more comfortable – a loose button up shirt with short sleeves and dark shorts that reached mid-thigh. It covered her pretty well, a bit too large for her making her look tinier than usual. Her hair, fixed by Soul this morning, was still in pigtails. She hadn't grown out of them yet even though they were already both eighteen – although he thought it looked cute, hair down looked so much better on her.

"Hey! Are you angry?" Soul uttered loudly enough for her to hear as he leaned back into the sofa and smiled at her stubborn actions.

"What makes you think th—" As if in slow motion, Soul saw the glass from her hand slip and fall onto the floor, shattering, the crashing sound echoing against the walls of the small room.

"Oi!" In haste, Soul ran to her side, observing that she wasn't wearing any foot wear, his own boots crunching against glass only visible when light hits it. Water pooled around his meister's feet along with the small shards of glass. "What happ—" Quickly raising his head, his statement was cut short when he saw her expression – her eyes.

The green was glazed and dull and he very much remembered why it had become so. There was trouble.

"Soul!" He immediately understood, nodding. Maka made the smallest move to turn yet Soul didn't allow her to shift any further, cutting it short by swiping her off of her feet and carrying her off, princess style. "H-hey! What the!?"

"I'm not going to let you step all over those shards, y'know." He remarked with a grin as he carried her to the door. When he put her down, he immediately commanded her to put on some shoes and warmer clothes.

"There's not enough time, Soul!" she responded as she buckled her boots. Standing, she opened the door, letting the cold breeze enter the apartment and immediately charging into the darkness.

Closing the door behind him, he quickly caught up with her, feeling small humid droplets prickling his skin. It was dark at this time of night. But it made sense that they'd attack at this time.

"Where and what type is it?" he grilled with haste, struggling to make out shapes in the darkness. He was amazed that she hadn't bumped into anything yet.

"A witch soul. Close to the Hook Cemetery." Soul nodded silently. This wasn't your average missionand it was just too sudden. But they'd be able to handle it.

The path Maka chose had too much turns and corners and this seemed to irk Soul. So, carrying her again like he did only a few minutes ago – princess style with Maka shrieking 'where the hell!?' at his hold – he decided to take a faster route. Seeing the pile of boxes that lead up to someone's roof - one that he always used to climb with Black*Star when they decided to goof off on roofs – he hopped onto them and up onto the roof with the squirming girl in his arms.

"Stop squirming or I might drop you," he frantically told her off as he ran across the rooftops, a few tiles sliding beneath his feet, but he manages to get a hold on them. Following his yelled instructions, Maka only partially calmed down as she clutched at Soul's jacket, turning her head to take a peek at where they were going.

In the distance, the moon was chuckling creepily, blood oozing from its clenched teeth, and silhouettes of dead trees and fishing hooks hanging from their branches marking their goal.

"See?" Soul remarked almost smugly, "Isn't this easier than your path?"

The houses started to lessen as they made their way closer to their destination so Soul decided to jump down the building height with a screeching Maka tightly clutching at his shoulders, her head buried in his chest. Smirking to himself, he guessed that she wasn't used to people doing all the moving for her since she wont expect their next moves. Maybe he should do this more often.

As soon as Soul landed safely on the ground, Maka managed to swat away his hold and jump off of him, landing gracefully on her feet, and quickly began to run towards the cemetery once again--

A bright explosion in the distance.

Soul halted in front of Maka to hunch over her, making sure to cover her as bits of rock flew at their direction and also to shield their eyes. Roughly, he raised his head just in time to see something zoom past them, covering them in a cloud of dirt.

"Transform," Maka commanded in a hasty whisper, "I can feel where they are."

Holding her small, cold hand, he transformed.

* * *

_A/N: a short, action-filled(?) chapter~  
theres a second part though that i havent completely edited so i would post it afterwards~_

_ah~ so~  
__im off to london tomorrow for a ceremony thingy~  
i have no idea what to expect xD  
but what i do know is...i will end up shopping one way or the other... =w=_

_As always~ **thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter~  
Dont forget to review~ 8D**_


	20. Clash II

_Usual disclaimers once again~  
but after seeing the new manga chapter~ i want Soul D:  
oh well~ Enjoy~!_

**MAKA----**

The feeling of the cool metal against her bare skin sent jolts of strange warmth into her. Her knees shook as the cold wind nipped at her unclothed skin – damn, she should have just listened to Soul before and wore a jacket or something.

There. Movement beside her, two souls, one that had zoomed in front of her and one behind, but the witch soul that she had felt from before wasn't there. One was familiar though.

"Maka!" Professor Stein roared out from the other side of the cemetery, running toward them from behind.

Looking to the object that blasted past them was a silhouette of a man. She could barely identify it as a weapon's soul – it was hard to distinguish the difference between a human and a weapon. The man had hands that look oversized in the shadows, his face unidentifiable from the distance they were in but the shadows showed that his hair was spiked. Connecting his hands and feet was what looked like a band, moving quickly in the moonlight, like a saw blade only thinner. All she knew was, if she touches that, she very likely would lose a limb.

"Maka," the professor whispered calmly beside her, "Up there."

Shifting her eyes to look above them, a shadow was floating in the distance, a figure silhouetted by the moon. But she need not see what the person looked like since she could feel it strongly.

The witch soul.

This was far more menacing than the witch soul that they had hunted once. The soul was large, surrounding the person, purple arrows jutting out of the circular soul that only her and Stein could see.

Why was she immobile? Why wasn't she attacking?

"What is she doing?" Soul's distorted voice managed to whisper.

"They stole something and we need to recover it. The guy still has it." Stein whispered back hoarsely, barely nodding towards the silhouette of the man. "Attack from both sides, Albarn," He commanded as he started to run in the opposite direction, his silhouette blending in with the trees and the hooks dangling from it.

Maka followed, heading towards the other side of the enemy, picking up the pace as she shifted her weight. "Professor doesn't have a weapon," she stated.

"He can handle it somehow," Soul replied, his image from inside the scythe watching the man's still and unmoving form. "Why is he just standing there? Why are the enemies not moving?" he observed loudly.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ she thought as she closed the distance between her and the man, Stein doing the same from the other side.

Closing in, Maka suddenly heard a loud buzz emanating from their target and his head swiftly turned to look at the girl with intimidating eyes that shone against the moonlight. She didn't falter against his glare but she did when she saw the guy slide – skate? – towards her direction, the bands he held giving him the speed he needed to swerve around her.

His hand came into contact with her back, roughly pushing her into the charging professor. Falling into Stein's grasp, both were rendered immobile and realized that the man was escaping.

He had stopped a few feet away from them, looking toward the floating figure in the sky. He braced an arm behind him, and with great force, he threw an object into the air, the small thing glinting in the moonlight. The witch made to catch the oncoming object when suddenly a gunshot was heard.

And another.

The sparkling object immediately changed course, as if something had it hit from one side.

"Shit!" the enemy on the ground cursed loudly, his rough voice grating against the silence of the night.

The immobile Maka became shocked as Soul was pulled out of her grasp, watching as the professor ran to the man with the scythe in his hands. Her gaze started to follow the glinting object that was still in the sky, slowly falling close to her area. She quickly concluded that she would catch whatever object this was.

Running to follow the small shining object, a swift blur of a shadow had beaten her to it. _Damn it!_ Was it the witch?

No. It wasn't.

Decelerating and eventually stopping in her tracks, she watched as the silhouette landed in front of her, the glinting found in their hands.

Maka's breath suddenly hitched. This soul…felt so familiar.

The figure kicked up the skateboard they were riding and pointed a…gun towards the sky where the witch was and pulled the trigger.

A bang resounded loudly throughout the slumbering night sky.

In a second, the witch soul disappeared. Looking around, Maka didn't see the floating figure any longer. Was the witch dead? Or…?

"Maka." The surprised voice of the person in front of her provoked a feeling of regret. Wasn't she happy that he was back?

Death the Kid stood ahead of her, his distant features arranged in shock. He wore a dark attire, quite dark that she almost couldn't make him out as he blended with the darkness.

A lump stuck itself in her throat. She had missed him so much. She wanted to hug him. Tell him that she was sorry. Just cry on him. But...

But...not now.

"Did you kill the witch?" she uttered sternly, pushing back any emotions, looking to the distance where the witch's figure had been.

Standing beside her, Kid whispered gravely, "No, I missed."

_Damn it_!

Observing the surrounding area for any signs of the other enemy, her gaze landed on Stein and Soul who were still locked in combat with the man with the now frantic soul. Kid seemed to notice so he passed his skateboard to her - almost shoving it - and charged into the fight ahead of them.

"Kid! Wait!!" She screamed to no avail. Looking down into her hold, she noticed that it wasn't only the skateboard that he had shoved into her arms.

A black shiny thing – a diamond? – sparkled in her hand, the way it had been shoved into her grasp had cut the fragile skin and prickles of blood oozed from her hand, slowly covering the beautiful object.

What did Kid expect her to do? Protect the thing the witch was chasing after? _Without a weapon?_ Did he become crazy? And what's with the board? Did he expect her to ride it? She didn't even know how to ride a bike, let alone one of these things!

Gunshots and metal clashing upon metal sounded in the distance. Maka standing a few feet away from them felt useless. And unprotected.

Damn. If only she knew how to _tap into her Soul Wavelength_ like Black*Star and Stein could.

Why didn't Kid give her his weapons instead? Why did Stein have to take Soul with him?

She could only groan in frustration as she hugged the skateboard closer to her chest, the diamond in her right hand digging further into her palm. The only thing she could do would probably be to send out a wavelength signal so if there were any souls closing in on her, she would be able to feel them coming and escape to safety.

Closing her eyes, she focused, sending out her wavelength to blanket the area around her, all traces of movement identifiable—

A flicker. It was small, but it was there.

_What? Where did it_—

Another flicker…

Her eyebrows knitted in frustration. Could it just be something out of her range? Just an animal, she presumed.

And again. She felt it. Just now, it felt as if it was getting closer...but why couldn't she sense it properly?

_What in the--_? It was beside her just now.

Moving, moving behind...

Her eyes shot open and she decided to turn around to see whether there was anything there. Before she could turn any further, a hand had quickly found itself latched onto her mouth keeping her from moving her head any further back, Maka's eyes suddenly bugging out in fear. Hair tickled her right ear, warm breath caressing her cold skin.

"Dear little girl, where did your guardians go?" chuckled the cold voice that had sent shivers coursing through the little girl's body. Panic bubbled up in the meister's chest and she started to struggle against the hand holding her mouth, the grip almost crushing her jaw. In the frenzy she was experiencing, the skateboard fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

She looked to the fighting happening far away from her and to her dismay, the two meisters were too engrossed in battling the lone weapon that she had been forgotten in the darkness. With a surge of courage, she sent out a jolt of her wavelength to the professor and Kid, hoping and pleading that they get it.

The feminine voice of the witch tsked in disapproval. "Bad girl..." with that, the witch grabbed Maka's right hand where the diamond dug into her bloodied skin and pried it open, the liquid on the girl's palm cooling from the night air.

_They're after the diamond_! In a sudden reflex, Maka kicked behind her and hit what felt like the witch's shin, eliciting a cry of pain from the villain yet it wasn't enough to free her from the older woman's clutches.

Anxious eyes looked towards her comrades who were still in battle. Haven't they felt her yet!?

"Ah!" the witch exclaimed, the diamond transferred into her hands, Maka's own bloody ones empty. "Thank you very much, little girl. Now time to rescue the idiot," she whispered in a cold, bored voice as her head raised to look to the fight on the other side of the cemetery.

The hand the clamped around her mouth had let go and placed itself on the meister's back, pushing her forward. "Vector arrow," the witch whispered eerily.

Maka managed to pivot on her right foot – pain coursed through her here and she thought that it could probably be a sprain – in an attempt to charge back at the witch. She needed to get back this diamond. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important. She wasn't going to let her escape with it. Screeching, she pushed herself off of the ground with much force to aim a kick at the woman.

Unfortunately though, a ghostly purple light glowed beneath her and in a second, her eyes could only see blurred objects, too fast that it made her feel nauseous. Something hit her back – did the guys finally arrive to help her? – and she ended up falling to the floor on her back.

_What...?_

**SOUL----**

"Stein!" the professor and the Death god were alerted by Soul's call. Soul, from behind the red glaze of the scythe, saw a purple light forming underneath their enemy – an arrow shape to be precise. Looking to their enemy, he saw him wear a maniacal grin, one that seemed to say that he had won.

"Until next time weaklings," the exhausted, gruff voice said, making Soul snicker within the weapon shape he was currently in. And then, he was gone.

The guys looked awestruck at the enemy's immediate exit. "Teleportation magic?" Stein questioned to no one in particular.

A crash was heard beside them and it caused the professor to turn behind them, Soul regaining his human form in the process, looking to see what the commotion was himself. What met them was the sight of his meister lying on her back on top of Kid who had surprise written all over his features. When did she get there?

He left the question unanswered as he rushed to her side in haste, calling out her name. As soon as Kid helped raise the disoriented girl to a sitting position, she had suddenly thrown up on the ground, Soul's hands supporting one of her arms so she wouldn't fall. Her bare arms felt cold, he noticed in a quick panic.

"Soul!" Stein shouted from behind him, a sound of alarm. It caused the Death Scythe to look in the direction his voice was pointed at and saw the two figures from before, the witch and the weapon, suddenly disappear into thin air just like the guy did a few moments ago.

"Is it over?" whispered Kid from behind Maka, his hand travelling up and down her back to relieve the weak meister somehow.

"Seems like it." Stein walked closer to the three huddled forms and took a look at Maka. Soul also took this opportunity to let his worried eyes rove over his meister's form. Cold. Weak. A hand covered in blood. Her skin was frightfully pale, sweatbeads trailing her skin regardless of the cold weather they were in and her blank eyes stared at nothing beneath her.

Taking off his leather jacket, Soul covered up the girl's fragile form with it. He didn't even know if that was enough to take away the cold she was feeling at the moment.

She had been unprotected that's why she ended up like this. It was because he wasn't by her side.

Feeling awfully guilty, he bent down over her unresponsive form and embraced her, hoping the action would give her some of his warmth.

* * *

_A/N: oh yeah~ the big two-oh~  
haha~ i couldnt have got here without any of your support~_

_**a big thank you to all you guys who read OAaC all the way up to now~  
really really! i love you all~**_

_well, we know who those two enemies are dont we xD;;  
__not very sure though if in the manga Giriko would follow...ahem...the witch...  
but hey~ its AU~_

_OMG~ SE 63 is awesome~  
for some reason i could sense some SoMa in there... strangely...also MakaKid...  
but that just might be me xD;; since i love pairing SE chars with each other~ so dont mind me~  
(to soul) just call maka an angel dammit! or else she'd replace you with ox...o__o?  
lol...sorry~_

_oh and another thing...  
some people might be thinking why the SoMa engagement seems to have been forgotten...  
well, its not forgotten, its just slow...  
im building up a few things as you mightve noticed here~  
the title comprises of two concepts, and i had introduced this story with the first concept of "Arrangements"  
now...im building up for a (hopefully) good "Conspiracy"_

_**and again please dont forget to leave a review~**_


	21. Rest

_Usual disclaimer applies~ Enjoy reading~_

**SOUL----**

The dull grey walls of Stein's laboratory surrounded them.

Continuous clicking bounced against the small room's walls, each arduous echo rebounding inside the boy's head.

"So you're saying," the professor drawled in his usual bored tone, "that you didn't know what that diamond's importance is? You. The one who delivered it?" The inquirer was sat on his computer chair, his chest and arms leaning forward against the back of the seat. He released a puff from the cigarette that he had inhaled from, wrapping it around the teenagers who sat around the small coffee table.

Soul, who sat on the edge of the largest sofa, coughed slightly and delicately covered an unconscious Maka's mouth with his hand to prevent her from unintentionally inhaling the vile smoke. The said meister was laid along the length of the sofa, a pile of jackets, namely Soul's, Kid's and Stein's, covering her currently fragile figure. Her head was resting on the Death Scythe's lap - carefully placed there by Soul himself - as she slept after falling unconscious.

Beside them, sat on the floor were the trio of Kid, Liz and Patti. During the panicking about his meister's condition, he had not been able to talk to these two new pistol weapons but seeing them close up, they looked like sisters.

Kid was another of those who panicked after seeing Maka, especially since he said that she had just suddenly flown into him as if she had been thrown from a distance. He said that he felt something crack from the impact - hopefully not something of Maka's.

The three had arrived at the best time yet even with their help they were unable to retrieve the stolen object. As for how they got there, they had entered Shibusen from the north and to return to Shibusen, they had to pass by the cemetery.

What Soul found amazing about Kid as he had watched from behind the red glaze of the scythe blade was how he had fought. He had never witnessed his friend in a fight before so seeing him with two very symmetrical guns held quite unusually very much stroke awe into the Death Scythe. Kid wasn't the Shinigami's son for nothing.

As for the weapon, who was currently watching how the light hit the sleeping meister's hair, highlighting it gold, the questions Stein had been throwing at him being met with deaf ears. Or just a sleepy scythe.

"No," Soul drowsily remarked, "I was kind of…out of it when we delivered it."

"Oh? Like you are now?" Soul looked up to glare at the statement although it had not been intimidating since fatigue weighed down his eyelids.

"Professor," Kid called, Soul only hazily taking this conversation in. "My weapons and I will head to Shibusen; we'll get Nygus-sensei here." The trio stood, seeming to simultaneously brush off imaginary dirt, a girlish giggle echoing throughout the room.

"Understood." Stein turned in his chair to face the monitor behind him, a sudden storm of clicking sounds from the keyboard being heard.

The large warehouse like door creaked open and then slowly creaked once again to shut close, the loud bang echoing inside Soul's hazing mind.

"Sleep, Soul, I'll interrogate you tomorrow," commanded the now busy Stein.

Slowly, slowly, the feeling of his hand stroking Maka's hair beneath him faded, his eyes closing. His head flopped back onto the back of the couch and there he fell asleep.

----------

Pure white walls greeted the groggy weapon, crimson eyes gradually adjusting to the brightness around him.

Sound? There was none. It was only comfortable silence that met him.

Blinking, he stayed reclined where he was, feeling quite refreshed. The white ceiling seemed to have suddenly caught his interest as he continued to stare, light from behind him sending beautiful patterns to reflect on the surface above him.

Inhaling deeply, he turned his head to take a look around at his surroundings. As his right cheek met with the bed that he had only just noticed he was on, he sat up almost instantly in surprise, blood quickly rushing to his head that he almost felt a slight wave of nausea overcome him.

On the bed beside his was Maka, also sleeping peacefully, a pure white bandage wrapped around her forehead, beige strands of hair randomly sticking out from beneath it. She was in a much rougher condition than he with all the fresh, small scars found around her face – what was most prominent though was the bruises on her jaw line, ones which he hadn't noticed in the darkness of Stein's laboratory last night. Five long, oval-shaped and redding bruises. Regardless of all her damage, she was tucked in quite snugly, sleeping almost peacefully and Soul hoped that she was alright underneath the sheet.

"Maka…" he whispered her name with guilt as he crouched by her bedside, thinking that she might probably wake up from his quiet call. He gingerly stroked her cheek with his index finger, careful not to wake her up.

What had happened again? He tried to recall as his hands started to delicately brush strands of her hair back.

Oh, right. Stein had taken him from her, reluctant as he was, leaving her unguarded. But Kid said that she had crashed into him. Why?

Did she jump into him in surprise since she hadn't seen him for more than a month? Crash into him even? In the face of an enemy?

No. If it was what he thought it was, then what could explain the bruise marks? The only most logical explanation was that someone had attacked her. But whom it was, Soul couldn't find an answer to.

Instead he busied himself by looking around. They were in Shibusen's infirmary. A clock hung on the wall notified him of the time: one minute past eleven.

Guessing that he couldn't have slept for more than twenty-four hours after the post-battle interrogation, it was a Sunday. During this day, only a few teachers and staff would roam around in the quiet halls of Shibusen.

Should he go and look for someone, he debated.

As he looked back to his unconscious meister, he decided against it. He didn't want her to wake up alone. Or he just wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. Something like that – well, he tried to be indifferent about it but it wasn't enough to stop his oncoming blush. He couldn't stop comparing their situation to something out of girly fairy tales – princes waiting for their princesses to wake up after bestowing the much famed 'kiss'. _That's pretty uncool..., _he thought as he let his hand slide down the length of his face in chagrin.

Finally relaxing after his inner confusion, he placed his chin on top of his crossed arms which were laid on the bed by her arm, his nose gently grazing the bare skin of her upper arm. He watched her sleep gently, seemingly unaware of her current condition.

The door to the infirmary creaked open behind, unbeknownst to Soul, as he concentrated his attention on the slumbering Maka. The sound of the visitor's voice from behind him alerted him of the unknown presence.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" said the quiet voice. Even with the almost silent volume used it had still made the white-haired boy flinch and as he turned his head to the side, he saw the older Death Scythe walk towards the other side of Maka's bed. Strangely, he was quiet today.

"Yeah." Looking up to his senior, he commented his thoughts, "This is different. Shouldn't you be panicking around now? Shrieking over Maka's sleeping form?" His tone sounded as if recalling past events, a smirk inserted subtly into the wording.

"Being a smartass are you?" The red-head snickered, his blue eyes angrily piercing into the Soul's cheeky red ones. "Well, to answer your question, I had already done so when you had been admitted into here about six hours ago. And my miraculous calls of love had actually reached her as I woke her from her from her slumber," the older Death Scythe stated proudly.

"She woke up?" Soul asked, astonished. Was he that loud that he managed to wake the almost-dead. Well, why didn't _he_ wake up then?

"Yes she did, over an hour ago and my dear little Maka was almost fine and dandy. I thought that if my presence was around, she would get well twice as quick as normal," the father started to spin around happily (creepily in Soul's point of view), dancing around the little white room.

"I don't think so," muttered the red eyed boy, averting his eyes from the quite embarrassing sight.

Spirit froze mid-dance as his head quickly swivelled to glare at Soul. "Why are you _so_ close to her anyway?" Soul was still positioned beside her shoulder, nose tickling her skin.

"What? Oh... You have a problem with it?" He showed his senior his signature wide, sharp-toothed smirk as he shuffled closer to her arm, almost nuzzling into it.

Spirit Albarn childishly stomped and flailed his arms around in protest, his face contorted in sudden anger and pain. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU EVIL WHITE DEMON!!" Soul guffawed at the horrendous sight.

"Ah! Too noisy!" a weak voice muttered from beneath both of them. She began to shuffle back to life as she turned to the side facing Soul, her hands grabbing hold of both ends of her pillow and using it to block her ears from the noise. Positioned so, she had her eyes scrunched up in fake irritation, like ones that she wears when he always used to annoy her.

She knew Soul was there because only a few moments later, she opened one scrunched eye to look at him – they were now eye to eye – and gently showed him her smile, albeit she looked like she was in pain. "Hi," her weak voice said, rough from all the sleep she had had.

The young Death Scythe could've sworn he couldn't breathe there and then. Through the scars and bruises, she just looked perfectly...Maka-like when she had uttered that simple word to him. She had simply looked beautiful at that one single moment.

Moving his hand, he set his large hand on her forehead and smoothed out the stray strands once again. As his gentle gaze probed her green and now lively eyes, he asked in a whisper, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting all over..." was her simple answer but she was still smiling, and the way she had uttered it, it was like she was joking. But he knew it was serious. That was probably why she was using that tone; to let him loosen up a little from the tension.

"Maka! MAKAAAA!" Spirit wailed from behind her, unable to hear their whispered conversation. "LIE DOWN PROPERLY NOW!! Remember your broken rib! We don't want anything to break any further!" Although the annoying father had incoherently wailed out the entire sentence, Soul had perked up when he heard 'broken rib'. He knew that she wouldn't be all fine underneath the blanket even though he had hoped but knowing what damage was really done to her, he just felt angry at whoever had done this to her and to himself since he had let himself be taken away from her.

Obeying without any sort of protest, Maka laid down properly with a small wince. Soul saw how much effort she was putting in all of her movement as he stood towering above her. Seeing her look up once again from the wince, and showing him a subtle smile using her eyes, he had no choice but to frown.

It was unfair, he thought. Why did she have to be broken while he was perfectly fine? He wanted to take away some of her pain but he didn't know how to. The only thing he knew was that he felt obliged to assist her as much as he could.

_That was because..._

A small hand subtly wrapped around his right hand's index finger, which was hanging limply by his side as he stood beside her bed. This jolted the boy out of his thoughts and he looked at her, seeing how she frowned at him. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

A painful clench was felt inside his chest.

She was worried about _him_ in her condition? She was frowning because he was frowning. She was worried because he looked pitiful when all he was doing was worrying about her.

So to take away the frown planted on his face and the one that currently invaded hers, he forced his signature smile out once again. "Broken ribs? That's kinda uncool."

He got the result he wanted when her grip on his finger tightened for a second and then quickly loosened. Her smile had returned only to be quickly replaced with a forced pout. "How mean! Can't you be a little nicer to me since I'm...temporarily disabled?"

"Yeah Soul! How can you be so mean!!" The stupid papa interjected from the other side, unaware of their minimal contact. "Ah!" The short sound grabbed Soul's attention as he returned his gaze towards his senior. "By the way, we have a meeting in ten minutes Soul, so why don't you scurry along and leave me behind with my lovely little angel and let my love filled voice radiate around her and miraculously heal her!!" The adult made a strange 'shooing' action with both of his hands as his face formed a pout that seemed so out of place that it was scary.

"Shut up, idiot papa... Go away," Maka rambled using her blank voice and this seemed to have worked since Spirit started to squirm in place, a hand on his heart – looking so hurt – and he was forced to saunter away...crying.

"Wow... I really do pity your old man," he said after observing the small spectacle. Turning back to his meister, he started to stroke her face tenderly with his left hand since his right hand was still held by Maka's own. He frowned each time Maka winced at the contact when he touched places that hurt. "Will you need anything from your apartment?"

"No, Tsubaki already volunteered to do that when I was last awake. So it's okay." Yet again, she showed her small smile which seemed to melt him.

He mirrored her smile for only a second when his features eventually returned to its grim arrangement. "These bruises...I don't like them."

"Not pretty are they?" she giggled a bit, obviously having trouble with even that one simple action. "I remember these were because the witch grabbed my jaw too tight."

_Witch, huh?_, he thought angrily. So it was a witch that did this to her? Well at least it was someone he was allowed to kill.

"They're ugly but these are only bruises...they'll disappear in no time," she said positively. Soul was amazed; she was worried about her looks than her health? When Soul showed her his questioning gaze, she elaborated further. "I can't go looking like this at the January ball now do I? Not in front of mama anyway..."

Finally understood, Soul grinned at her and her simple and straightforward way of thinking. Placing a hand on her forehead and smoothing her hair out once again, he replied, "Don't worry about your looks now, since you still look good as always. Worry more about healing at the moment." Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as a goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as this meeting ends," he remarked as he headed for the doorway, waving behind him at Maka, unaware of her blushing that seemed to have been produced by both his actions and words.

* * *

_A/N: i dont know if i did a good job writing him, but i love the scene with Spirit  
still Soul POV next chapter~_

_i have another new story idea~  
and im currently building a plot for it~  
but i dont want to leave OAaC in hiatus...  
hmmm...i'll figure it out somehow X]_

_yay~ almost 200 reviews?  
haha~ i cant stop feeling giddy xDD  
okay~! the 199th, 200th and 201st reviewers can request a scene they would like to be drawn from OAaC if they like :D  
any scene~ something simple dedicated to them Cx  
just pm me if you think you got the place~__  
(o.o haha~? i wonder if this is a good way to celebrate or if anyone would actually want to get arts? =w='')_

_**Thanks to all readers and those who reviewed last chapter~**_

**_Dont forget to leave your reviews~_**


	22. Reconciliation

_Usual disclaimers apply~  
and as always, Enjoy you read~_

**SOUL----**

The nice view of the calm floating clouds and the never ending sky that was the walls of Shinigami's chamber did nothing to ease him of his discomfort.

The white haired, red eyed weapon stood stiffly, surrounded by glares and questions pointed at him by the staff that comprised Shibusen. Professor Stein, Sid, Mira Nygus, Spirit Albarn, Yumi Azusa, Justin Law, Death the Kid and Shinigami-sama formed a half circle in front of him. Once again, for what seemed to be the fourth time, he repeated his defence.

"I really don't know. No one explained it to me when I was asked to deliver it," he replied, finally exasperated from all the repetition.

Death Scythe Spirit glared at him through the crowd circling around him. "Soul Eater, did you not think to _ask_ them what the hell the object was? What if what you were carrying into the school was a bomb? Did you think of that?"

Feeling guilty since he knew that he should've done that, he silently shook his head.

"It was...as you had told me last night, 'you were out of it' right? What exactly did you mean?" Stein asked, the only one from the staff who was sat down as he peacefully inhaled from the cigarette he was holding.

Remembering that day, worrying whether Maka would hate him after knowing the truth of his lineage and her connection to him, it brought to him a wave of shame as he knew that he should've placed duty before anything else. But his problem was that he couldn't put anything before Maka; she was still his utmost priority even when she wasn't his meister anymore.

"I...There was a...family problem," he said, his eyes averted from his watchers. Hopefully they didn't catch the small hesitance in his voice. What he said wasn't truly a lie anyway – problems about the oncoming arrangement forced onto them by his mother.

It was Shinigami who nodded and allowed himself to speak this time in his usual playful tone. "Ah yes...I did get to speak with your brother for a while and he told me of your situation with your family and how they couldn't accept your being a weapon."

At Shinigami-sama's revelation, everyone in the room - apart from Soul who still had his eyes turned away from them – gaped at Soul in both pity and confusion. Truthfully, Soul didn't want anyone else to know about any of his relationships with his family. But it was Shinigami-sama that announced it therefore there must be a good reason as to why it was announced. He trusted his Shinigami boss.

"Well, I guess we can let that go for now can't we?" Yumi Azusa said as she pushed up her spectacles, looking toward their masked leader. "If his brother was in a much more concentrated condition on that day, then wouldn't he know something about it?"

"What was the object anyway?" asked Justin Law politely but loudly, a muffled booming sound heard coming from the man and his deafening music.

Stein blew out the smoke that he had only just inhaled and answered in his same bored tone, "It was a black diamond, translucent. As big as a walnut."

"A jewel?" Spirit asked with an incredulous tone. "What are we? Some kind of pawnshop?"

"It's a relic, old man," Soul retorted. "I think it was my...father who dug it up and it had just been delivered to us a few days ago." That word. _Father_. It was an alien word, almost a vile taste in his mouth.

"Well, it must be important if a witch had stolen it. What's your father's name and I will contact him immediately," Yumi asked quickly, not noticing the way Soul hesitated when she had asked.

Soul scrunched up his nose in distaste. Doing so will reveal his last name to them. Reveal his lineage to them. "Charles. Charles Evans."

A few of the staff raised eyebrows in recognition while others like Spirit and Kid had shocked expressions on their faces, clearly they knew of what the Evans name involves.

"Oh. I didn't know you were...rich..." Sid said in confusion mixed with awe.

"I'm not. But my family is."

"Evans..." Nygus drawled, her face formed in a way that told people that she was thinking behind the cloth strips that wrapped around her face. "So...Wes Evans? That's... He's your brother? _That_ violinist?"

"Oh. Are you a fan?" Soul mumbled with sarcasm. Luckily, either no one heard him or they ignored his quiet statement.

"Charles Evans." It was Kid this time, who had stayed silent throughout the whole course of the conversation. His head had been bowed in thought, a hand placed on his chin. Raising his head, he focused it on his father and then looked to Soul, a grave mask as his features. "He was the man we rescued in Egypt. He had been held hostage by a large shape shifter.

"My weapons and I had delivered Charles to his home a few miles away from here. I think we will be unable to gain any information from him. You see...when we accompanied him home...he was in a comatose state." At this, Kid looked up with pity towards his friend but Soul only returned it with a blank look. He knew, of course. Wes had told him. The only information that had shocked him was that it was Kid that delivered his father to their home.

"Bad timing..." Stein indifferently commented. A large hand covered his mouth as he held the shrinking cigarette in between his fingers. His eyes flashed with a knowing look. "So, I believe our only lead is Egypt. Just where did you find him Kid?"

"A small town just outside of Cairo."

Shinigami-sama clapped his large cube-like hands together in to draw all of their attention. "Alrighty then! I will send a team into Cairo and Soul, would you mind going back to your home and take a look at how your father is faring?"

Soul could only look down at his feet as he shook his head, declining his offer. At this Kid stuttered, "But,Soul, don't you want to visit your father?"

His mind had gone blank. He didn't want to go. Raising his head, he locked eyes with Kid's golden ones and shook his head more confidently. "I think this meeting is over now right? I'm going back to the infirmary." As soon as he said the last word, he turned on his heel and sauntered out of the strange room.

-

He was genuinely curious now. Why hadn't he asked them what the relic was before? No. His mother and brother know nothing about those things. It was really just Charles.

_Comatose, huh? _His eyes wandered blankly as he sat beside Maka's bed, observing her peacefully reading a book. _Why did he care?_ Why did he start caring now? Charles is just another random person, the only difference was that he had the label of his father. Just a label.

"—rth to Soul." His attention was finally drawn to the girl on the bed who he had only just noticed was waving a hand in front of his face. "What's with the spacing out? Still sleepy?" she said with a giggle.

His eyes focused on her face, and he saw that although she showed a goofy smile, her eyes betrayed her worry. Smirking, her replied coolly, "Yeah, still sleepy." He faked a yawn as he stood over her and sat beside her arm. "So scoot over, I'm gonna sleep."

"HEY! Not on this bed, Soul!" she shrieked playfully, wincing a little from the pain her ribs were causing.

"Why not? You're my fiancée, remember?" he returned with a snicker as he started to jokingly push her arm to make her move a bit. At that comment, he saw Maka suddenly stiffen. _My god, did I hurt her_? "W-what is it? Did I hit something? Did something hurt?" he said worriedly as he drew his arms away from her, the mood instantly changing.

Maka only slowly shook her head, and he felt a sigh of relief escape him. If that wasn't it, then what?

_Oh...the fiancée comment..._

The familiar awkwardness returned and he suddenly regretted bringing the subject up. Heck, he didn't even mean to...

Silence ensued and Soul could only stand back and just scratch at the nape of his neck, embarrassed at the mistake of even mentioning it. He saw his friend fingering her bed sheet, obviously uncomfortable with the current atmosphere.

Saddened by the thought – and the sight – that Maka still didn't want the arrangement to continue, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. "I'll just...go get some food..." He averted his eyes from her before he turned his body around to saunter out of the room.

He shouldn't feel hurt. He had a feeling that she didn't want it to continue. She already told him before.

_That...was so uncool..._

**MAKA----**

What did it mean?

Her heart hammered against her chest.

She laughed quietly to herself to make herself forget about what had just happened. It didn't work so the laughter stopped abruptly. Instead, she vigorously shook her head to rid herself of the tingly feeling crawling up her arms and her face. In doing so, a sharp pain danced up her neck from her chest.

_Okay...don't do that again..._

So, think. Why did Soul bring that up out of nowhere...even if it was meant to be a joke. No. Wait.

Why did she react like that when it could just be a joke...?

Is it a joke?

Because it was okay to her if it wasn't.

_What is she thinking!?_

Her heart began swelling in her chest and she could feel the little smile crawling onto her features.

_Why did she feel so...happy?_

C-could Soul...possibly...?

Breaking her from her line of thinking was a knock. The voice of the visitor was what alerted her to whom it was. "Soul? Oh." Death the Kid stood at the doorway of the infirmary, and all Maka could do was gape stupidly at him.

The drumming on her chest increased in anticipation. This was it. It was her chance.

"Hey, Maka," Kid greeted quietly, and it seemed like he was forcing the awkwardness away at the moment, giving conversation a chance to ensue. Good. "How are you feeling?" He walked up to her bedside, hands behind his back, a small forced smile decorating his face.

Forced, huh? "Hi, Kid. I guess I'm fine apart from the—Kid. What are you doing?"

On her bedside table were a few bottles of medicine, and Kid took the liberty of arranging them the tallest placed at the middle and shrinking down in height, all placed in a clean line along the desk. "Uh..." He looked back at her when he realized what he had been doing. His expression looked like one of a burglar's when they get caught stealing something but more comical. "Sorry...I couldn't help it."

Maka stared at him for a long moment as he straightened up and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something when Maka cut him off, laughing hard from the previous scene.

As she laughed, she felt as if a burden was taken off of her shoulders. She felt relieved, that even with what they had been through, she felt this nostalgia. Their old friendship. The feeling was returning, the hate and shame dissipating. She had hoped that this would return between them after she had apologized.

She didn't know that Kid had started to laugh along with her.

Inwardly decided, she took her chance.

"Ouch..haha...okay...that was pretty painful," she said as her laughter slowly died. At the mention of 'pain' Kid quietened. Looking up, she forced his golden eyes to look at her emerald ones. Through her determination, she found that Kid's eyes reflected confusion and anticipation.

"Kid. I have to apologize. For everything. And for apologizing really late." Oddly, her voice was pretty normal, it wasn't laced with the fear that she imagined she would have. "I want to bow to you in apology but I can't at the moment."

Unexpectedly, it was Kid who bowed to her, almost parallel to the floor. "I'm sorry too. For all of those mistakes in the past." He looked up, his golden eyes gazing into hers with a flame of determination. "I just want us to return to the old times. Our friendship."

Maka couldn't help but grin widely. "Exactly what I was about to ask for. So...we're good?" she said as she reached her undamaged left hand to him.

Taking it firmly in his grip, Kid smiled down at her. "Yeah. We're good."

"By the way, you were really cool with those gun weapons of yours. You have to introduce me to them sometime." Maka said as she released their hold. She was genuinely curious about the identity of his guns. Its just like Kid to get symmetrical weapons.

"I'll bring them in tomorrow," he said, "But first I have to look for Soul. There's a mission waiting for him." At that, Maka's smile crumbled. Why? She asked herself inwardly. There was no need for her to feel like that since she knew that he will have to leave her because of his duties.

"I think he's gone to get some food." Her voice became quiet, melancholy, even though the small half-smile was still on her features. Thinking about Soul once again, their conversation from a moment ago returned along with the strange feeling that accompanied it.

She didn't want him to leave her.

Kid thanked her for the information and waved his goodbye as he left.

She was happy about her reconciliation with Kid but her happiness was balanced out with the disappointment with the thought that Soul will have to leave her again.

Looking to the morning scene outside of her window, she had not registered the fact that her prior feelings of affection towards Kid were gone and had changed their focus towards another person.

The person she didn't know who possessed the same feelings for her.

* * *

_A/N: alrighty~ reconciliation~  
brief and simple. unfortunately, theres no love triangle =w=;;  
or is there...?  
well, dont forget about kiel though...he's still in the plot xD  
and a slip of the tongue is just what we need x3_

_**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers as always~  
**as for the requests, i already have FFG's :D  
and i've pm'ed Carol aka-neko and The Inimitable DA~_

_**now, please dont forget to review~ :D**_


	23. Moves

_Usual disclaimers apply and as per usual, enjoy your read~  
Story begins from an unknown perspective--_

"So? What's next?" a calm voice in the darkness asked.

"What does it do anyway?" another, gruff voice inquired.

"Patience," the cold voice calmly said, as if stating a fact. "You will get to see for yourselves in a while. Now, as we planned: let _Step Three_ commence."

"Right!" the gruff voice said energetically, a rustling sound heard in the darkness. And then...footsteps. "Let's go catch us some pre-kishin!"

**MAKA----**

Soul held her forearm as she tested her sprained foot. Planting it on the floor, she began stretching the limb, twisting and turning it. It felt right. Back to normal.

"Thanks Kim," Maka said gratefully, turning to Kim Diehl, the resident healer. Kim bobbed her pink haired head in welcome. Now...when to start on her ribs?

Her friends were sat around her in the infirmary, visitors that had only known about her condition that Monday morning. Tsubaki was, of course, the one who worried the most, since they were best friends and all. Black*Star was sat on the bed Soul had been on the day before, watching with apathy the scene before him, yawning – luckily, he wasn't as noisy today. Jackie stood by Kim as they looked on at how Maka was faring.

In addition to their group were the two new students, Liz and Patti Thompson, who Kid had left in their care since he had matters to assist in. Although new, the sisters fit in pretty well in the group. Liz was the more mature and liberated sister, as expected from the older one. Patti was a surprise; although she was only a year younger than her sister, she was...very childish, giggling at the simplest thing – cute, they might call it.

As for Soul and the earlier awkwardness between them, he just returned to her room yesterday and, as he had said, he brought food – probably a peace offering of some sort just in case he thought he had somehow offended her with the odd comment. Afterwards, the comment was never again mentioned, somehow a silent agreement that one shouldn't speak of it anymore. They were back to normal.

Truthfully, once she knew who her fiancée was, she had no problem with it. _He_ did though. About her meeting his parents or something... Certainly, they should not be that bad.

Contradicting his words though, were his actions. Yes, she did notice, she wasn't stupid. But blinding her from the subtle signs and signals were her own denial and selfconsciousness. How his touch seemed to be gentler. How often he was touching her. How gently he looks at her, still reflecting each other's gazes and emotions, yet his had another element added. He had kissed her twice, yet both weren't on the lips – even so, this action of endearment is just too important to ignore. He never used to do that...

She felt giddy, smiling to herself uncontrollably. She stifled the urge to laugh out loud in disbelief.

The feeling of his hand on her wrist was warm. Out of curiosity, she wondered what an embrace would feel like.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked, a relieved smile playing on her features. "You're smiling."

Raising her head, Maka beamed at Tsubaki, her head tipped a little bit to the side. After making an affirmative sound, she said, "Yeah! Kim's done a great job!" She was smiling partly because of what she had said, but also because of her earlier thoughts. _Mostly_ because of her earlier thoughts.

Turning to Soul, she also showed him her goofy smile and in turn, he showed her his sharp grin – of course reflecting her goofiness.

"So, Soul," Jackie questioned from the back, "Why didn't you go on your mission again?"

Kim shushed her. "Jackie. Isn't it already obvious?" As she turned to Maka and Soul, she gave them a mischievous smile – like a Cheshire cat – and it does suit her being one, with the pink hair and all. "He stayed for his princess, of course."

_Princess!?_ Maka swore she exploded from embarrassment then and there. Unbeknownst to her, right beside her, Soul had flushed red. The five girls in front of the two seemed to corner them, observing them wearing cheeky, knowing smiles and devious eyes.

"Ah! It makes sense now," the taller Thompson sister remarked. "I could feel a couple-like feeling coming from these two. I guess my senses were right." Her hand was on her chin, as if speculating, scrutinizing the two embarrassed people.

Maka began waving her arms in front of her, forming an X. "Guys! Guys! It isn't like that!" she forcibly denied, her face beet red. She laughed to hide her trembling voice, filled with embarrassment. "Really!"

"Denial!" squeaked Patti with her childishly high voice.

A bang was heard behind the five girls and they all twisted their heads in shock, only to see Black*Star poised, towering over them all as he stood over a desk, apparently crashing onto it as his usual entrance. "ORA!" he shouted over them all, making his small audience flinch in surprise. "Come on? You girls are so weird, squealing over stupid things. So what if they're together? It's not like they're getting married!"

The scythe meister froze in the middle of her denying motion, her face frozen in an expression of mortification. Well, unknown to Black*Star, he was partially correct. Unless Soul changes his mind about the whole engagement thing, he was still technically her fiancé.

Of course she wouldn't tell them that.

"Now turn all of your attention back to ME!! NYAHAHA!!" The spectators who had all turned to the egotist sweatdropped in chagrin. Well, at least the attention was pretty much drawn from the two. The girls started chastising Black*Star about his idiotic habits of scaring them with his attention-grabbing entrances.

Being ignored by the girls, Maka chanced a peek at Soul to see what his reaction had been only to see him looking at her as well.

His hand on her wrist felt so heavy. But warm.

She grinned at him. He grinned back and then he bent down, his mouth near her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "What Kim said was partly true," he commented simply, his low voice sending unexpected shivers down her spine. What? His staying for her? Or the princess comment?

Since he was near earshot, she quickly decided on a reply. "Well, you make a great prince," she joked after releasing a soft chuckle.

Soul straightened up, his face a mask of incredulity. A lopsided smirk played on his lips as he turned to the scene in front of them and he chuckled softly, almost nervously. Maka only hid a smile of satisfaction from him, the weight of his hand on her wrist being the only thing her attention was focused on.

**KID----**

No...

No way!

Not with _him_!

Why did _he_ have to be on this mission with him!?

"Yo, Kid what's up?" asked Liz with a noncommittal tone as she played with her fingernails, not once looking at her meister.

Kid's index finger shot out in front of him in disgust, pointing at what seemed to have been annoying him. The direction he was pointing at landed on the blue haired meister stood ahead of them, a finger buried in his nose as he stared at the Death god in boredom. "That!"

Tsubaki turned around to look at Kid who had squeaked the word loudly in annoyance, a hand shielding her eyes from the glaring brightness from the sun. Patti was down on her haunches, playing with the sand beneath her.

"Oi..." Black*Star said as he took out his finger from his nose, finished with his business as he flicked something unseen into the desert around them. "You should actually be glad that someone as great as I am working with the likes of you. You'll see, I, the real god, will surpass you!" And then he began cackling aloud to the empty background.

They were in Egypt, in the deserts southeast of Cairo. The five had left on the Tuesday, and they had been traversing Egypt's deserts for a day and a half - a headache for Kid since he could see nothing symmetrical amongst the sand dunes and an even bigger headache courtesy of Black*Star. The heat didn't help as well, especially since Kid had insisted that he wear his symmetrical black uniform.

_Where was that damn excavation point again?_

Here they were, on the mission to gather any kind of information with the only lead being the place that Charles Evans was kept hostage in. The excavation shelter. He recalled that day of the rescue: in the dead of the night, charging in the small and rickety shelter and knocking out the man who was in the middle of shapeshifting into a werewolf. Afterwards they had taken Mr Evans into the closest hospital where he was able to find out from his identification cards that he lived in a town close to Shibusen. He didn't even consider returning to this place until now. Ther only landmark that he remembered from this trip was the...

Ruins. That's right. They better start looking for ruins if they don't want to burn to death and start eating each other.

"I give up!" Kid screamed at Black*Star, his throat hoarse and dry. Summoning Beelzebub, he rode it and started elevating towards the sky.

"AH!" Black*Star started in a flurry of panic, immediately jumping to catch a hold of Beelzebub's tail. "Goddammit! Are you just gonna leave us all here to die!?" Beelzebub's flight was hindered and Kid felt his balance going out of control.

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave!" Kid crouched down, almost sitting on the skateboard, tempted to swat away Black*Star's hands that held onto the flying object. They were still rising despite the weight and unbalance. "If I wanted to leave, then I would obviously take my weapons with me!"

The ninja had been squirming frantically as their ride rose, but he stopped abruptly, catching the Death god's attention. Looking at where the other meister's eyes were directed, he saw what they had been searching for. "That was why I flew up here, idiot!"

The landmark. A silhouette of ruins amongst the bright desert area. They're almost there!

Kid willed the skateboard to float down, slowly making contact with the ground. As soon as Black*Star's feet hit the ground, Kid saw that he jogged straight for Tsubaki. "Come on Kid! I saw someone over there."

The young Death god perked up from the fact. Someone? _An enemy?_

Kid stayed on Beelzebub and asked the sisters to transform into guns, grabbing them as they dropped from the air. "Black*Star, I'll go ahead. I'll check out who this is."

"You'll spot him. He's pretty big," Black*Star commented seriously as he grabbed Tsubaki's weapon form, dashing ahead of the Death God, heading towards the ruins.

"Hurry up. I'm still not sure if I will be able to handle him alone." Beelzebub zoomed forward, leaving the ninja coughing amidst the blown sand.

-----------

Kid landed and stuck to the crumbling ruin walls, stealthily approaching the centre where he could feel the slight pulsing soul. The person in the ruins didn't seem to have a clue about his presence, which was a good thing – he still wasn't sure if this guy was an enemy or not.

_But why was he alone?_

"We'll watch your back Kid," whispered Liz in her weapon form as Kid silently cocked both guns.

Kid felt the soul nearing his hiding place and slowly, the figure of a large man appeared beside him. He was great in size, muscular in build, a square object wrapped in cloth trapped in between his arm and side. The man looked down at Kid in shock.

The Death god noticed a tattoo above his left eye instead of an eyebrow – 'NO FUTURE' it said.

It's him! The shapeshifter! The one who he rescued Charles from!

_Definitely an enemy._

Kid's gaze quickly flickered to the package in the enemy's arms. Whatever that was, it was probably important.

"Ah!" the big man stuttered with a jolt of recognition, frozen in place giving Kid the advantage.

Swinging the guns in front of him as quickly as he could, he shot several shots consecutively, sand rising up with each shot, blocking both of their visions.

Paper floated everywhere and sank along with the dust.

The large man had disappeared.

_What the hell?_

"Where is he?" Liz asked frantically, looking around their background from inside her weapon form.

"I didn't see him go hide," Patti screeched, not at all afraid of what could happen to them if they were ambushed.

Kid straightened. "He's...gone." The soul pulse had disappeared.

Walking up to one of the pieces of paper on the floor, he saw that there were several pages with the same scrawl – probably from the same book or from one author. The sisters reverted back to their human forms and started to pick up the pieces of paper left on the floor.

"KID!" Footsteps stopped right beside the Death god and as Kid looked up, he found Black*Star standing in front of him, gasping for air. "What happened? Where was the explosion?"

"Explosion?" the pistol meister asked, wondering what the hell this idiot was babbling on about now.

"There was a bright light so suddenly," Tsubaki said as if recalling the sight. "Pink and purple clashing with one another."

"Ah! The pink one is ours," said Liz, a bunch of papers in her hands. "I don't know about purple though."

"Where's the guy?" asked Black*Star.

"Disappeared."

"Hey Kid-kun!" Patti's playful voice drifted towards them, gaining all of their attention. "Lookie what I found!" Her hand shot out above her from the crouching position she was in.

Taking the piece of paper she was offering, Kid took one look and his brow furrowed. Black*Star, Liz and Tsubaki all peeked at the paper's contents from behind the Death god.

It was a picture.

Of a white diamond. Transparent. The size of a walnut.

* * *

_A/N: i apologize for the lateness of this one  
this week was a busy one and i was pretty much always away from the internet~  
anyway, more plot building here and a slice of action~_

_for those that didnt get the sudden change of scene:  
the Maka pov occurs on one day (a monday as i have stated above 8];;)  
the Kid pov happens two days after as they had to travel - thats why BS is in both scenes~_

_right...okay...if everything goes well--  
__i will be updating on sunday_

_**i'd like to welcome all the newer readers and i'd like to thank everyone for reading up to now~  
and for all the reviewers - special thanks to all for sharing your thoughts~  
Please dont forget to review~**_


	24. Riddles

_Usual disclaimers apply~ enjoy reading guys :D_

**SOUL----**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Maka blinked back at him and his statement. She repositioned the box she had in her arms – the box contained random stuff like books and pens and lots and lots of pieces of paper. "Helping...?" Her remark was laced with uncertainty and it ended up sounding like a question.

Dropping his messenger bag on his feet with a grunt, he strode over to her and gently took the box from her arms. With his free left hand, he ruffled her hair roughly but not so much that he might hurt her – she was still healing from broken bones. He kept his hand on her head, tenderly rubbing his thumb againt her scalp. "Don't carry these, they're pretty heavy. Kim told you that even though she finished fixing your broken bones you still need to be careful."

Kim was kind enough to make the damage heal quicker using a regeneration spell. It obviously worked for the sprain and her bruises, which were now yellowing meaning it was almost healed. Hopefully, all those regeneration stuff were working on her ribs. He didn't like how she might possibly be hiding her pain from him. That was how she worked, he knew since he did it too.

"They aren't heavy though," the meister muttered with a huff as she walked towards her kitchenette.

Yes, he was in _her_ apartment again. No, it's _theirs_ once again since she had asked him to move back in. And that's what he was doing now. He didn't have that much stuff from Kid's place, just lots of clothes, school books, and one or two game consoles. Speaking of Kid, he hadn't told him about moving out yet. _Oh well_...

Nostalgia rushed back to him. The apartment was so peaceful. And everything was so...Maka.

"You guys want anything to eat or drink?" Maka offered as Soul started placing his things inside his old room.

_Guys..._

He forgot that _he_ was there.

A clattering was heard at the front door as Kiel had a box in his arms as well, filled with similar objects. As Soul peeked out from his room, he saw that the knife weapon had the box by his feet as he took a seat on the sofa. "Yeah, drink please," he said breathlessly as he tipped his head to rest on the back of the couch.

"Oi, I hope you didn't _drop_ the box," snarled the scythe, eliciting a scared look from the knife which he managed to hide after a second. He was getting used to Soul's threats now and it was getting boring. He liked scaring Kiel.

"Why am I helping again?" Kiel asked, taking the glass of clear liquid from Maka's hands. "No, wait. An even better question: why are you moving in together again? You're not her weapon... Actually I should be moving in, right?"

"You have a place of your own Kiel," Maka replied as-a-matter-of-factly, drinking from her own glass of water as she headed back into the kitchenette. "And you're still on probation."

_Yeah! And as if I'd ever let you live with her_, Soul thought with a snort.

"So? What's the real reas—," Kiel's head shot up from its resting position and swivelled to gape at the white haired boy who was leaning sideways on the door frame. What was with his look? It looked like one of realization. Shortly, Kiel continued, blurting out. "Are you sleeping together?!"

From the edge of Soul's vision, he saw Maka spurt out the water she had in her mouth in surprise, choking shortly afterwards. "NO!!" she screeched in protest, her face as red as a tomato. Soul couldn't help it; he started to laugh out hysterically, leaning his head on the door frame that was supporting him. If he wasn't leaning, he was sure he would've been rolling on the floor. He should've reacted with a denial as well, but instead this was his reaction.

"Ah..." Kiel said in embarrassment. "So you guys are going out then?" he asked instead.

"What th—," Maka's protest was cut off by Soul's own proclamation which seemed to have been a bigger shock than the last one.

"Oh yeah," Soul answered happily. "We're actually much more than that." At that, he saw Maka's head slowly turn towards him, her face a mask of disbelief, gaping at him, her jaw unhinged, almost falling to the floor. Kiel sat up in curiosity, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Excuse us Kiel," Maka begged as she turned back to Kiel with an apologetic expression. Abruptly, as her head turned to Soul - her glare almost made his knees weak – she started to stomp towards her old partner, shoving him inside his room and slamming the door behind her back.

"Soul!" she chided in a frantic whisper, not wanting to let Kiel hear. "What the hell are you doing!? Were you going to tell him about the arrangement!?"

Feeling her panic wash over him, he felt guilty. Breathing deeply, he replied gently as he held onto her shoulders. "Maka, I'm not going to tell him that we're...engaged. That's just our secret, okay?" Despite the calmness of his voice, he was trembling, and that was one reason why he held onto her. She really didn't like the arrangement with him. Was it him? Can he never be anything more than a friend to her?

_Why does he suddenly feel hurt? _

Something blocked his throat – just lodged there preventing him from breathing.

Her eyes softened and calmed from his revelation, but it was quickly replaced with a piercing glare. "Well what _were_ you supposed to tell him then?" she questioned with a hard tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A lie," he answered simply, hiding the trembling of his voice with difficulty. "I wanted to annoy the brat." He looked away, feigning annoyance when all that he was feeling at that very moment was...rejection. She seemed to breathe out her relief from his answer but her glare didn't cease.

"Soul, don't do that again," she chided with a harsh tone and yet there was a begging tone twisted into her words as well. Roughly shaking off his hold on her shoulders, she turned, heading for the door.

Before she could exit his room, Soul's hand shot to immediately grab Maka's arm, her attention returning to him as she turned her head. She looked back to him with a puzzled and annoyed expression.

He blinked as he registered what he had just done. For a second, their expressions were the same – mirrored. Confused. Why did he stop her for?

Oh right. There was a question at the tip of his tongue and too easily, it quietly made its escape. And he wondered why so suddenly, it felt as if he had made a big mistake.

"Is it so hard to accept me as your fiancé?"

**WES----**

His mother clung to him, sobbing, causing him to look down at her in bewilderment. But instead of being afraid, he was strangely feeling the opposite. For his mother had been crying tears of joy.

Did his father wake up from his coma?

"What is it mother?" he asked gently, leading her to the chair in the library that he always sat on.

As soon as he entered the library, the sight of his crying and smiling mother met him and she had immediately rushed to him, embracing the life out of him. It had been six days since their unconscious father was delivered home and his awakening would probably be the only thing that would make his mother as happy as this.

_What else could it be?_

"We're free," Cordelia sobbed in relief on his chest, clutching at his back, her fingers almost digging into his skin if not for his suit. _Free? Free from what?_ "We're free, Wes dear!"

So it wasn't his father? "What are you talking about mother?" Wes frowned as he tried to make sense of what his mother was saying. For some reason, Wes' blood had run cold from her overjoyed comment. Free? Were they even ever trapped? Were they in some sort of danger before?

Behind him, Wes felt someone walking up to them. Turning his head, he found Kami towering over them with an expression of tearless relief, smiling overhead. The son became even more confused.

"Kami? What's this about?"

"I'll explain it to you. Don't worry." Kami once again smiled, almost angelically that Wes felt a sort of calm wash over him.

A few more secrets were about to be revealed.

**KID----**

Black. White.

Which is it?

"Maybe it changes colour?" Patti innocently suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Black*Star chided the girl, "Things don't just change colour just like that!"

"No, Black*Star," Tsubaki sighed, intending to correct him. "There are objects that are able to change colour because of their environment. For example, something could change colour depending on the amount of light or the temperature."

"Tsubaki has a point, but I have to somehow agree with the egotist here," Liz said as she jutted her thumb out at Black*Star. "There's a possibility that the black diamond is different from the white diamond; that they are actually two different objects."

"But they look the same!" Patti cried in immature exasperation, stomping her foot against the desert sand as her arms were stiff and straight beside her, fists clenched.

"There might even be a chance that this picture isn't even related to the stolen black diamond," Kid commented and everyone looked to him. Then everyone seemed to grunt simultaneously in frustration.

Information. They needed more. Much, much more than what they have now. Only a measly twelve pages of unreadable script and one picture. The excavation shelter had been emptied and Kid found no more clues apart from what they held now and what the shapeshifter had taken away.

Another mystery. That shapeshifter's method of escape... How could he so suddenly disappear? Without footprints even. Where could he have run off to?

"Look, guys," Liz prompted as she slapped a hand to her forehead, wiping away the perspiration. "Can we go back to Shibusen? Professor Stein would probably know something."

"And we haven't checked the paper thingies anyway~" said Patti. "There might be a clue somewhere." And then she began giggling when she realized that she had made a logical point.

Kid nodded and looked to the few pieces of paper he held in his hands. Somewhere in these documents was a definite revelation as to what the shapeshifter was after.

----------

Liz and Patti were asleep on the queen sized bed they shared, limbs entangled with one another. Black*Star was face down on his own single bed, snoring delightfully. Tsubaki was still awake as was Kid who was curiously poring over the documents.

The light from the table lamp glowed yellow and was not enough to illuminate the already illegible letters. Kid squinted through the dim light, making out some words and noting down what he understood on another piece of paper. The writing, he noticed, was rushed and it looked like it was written on an uneven or soft surface – he could tell from the various dips in the paper, ones where the article was almost punched into with a pen. There were also smudges, giving Kid the image of the author using a pencil without an eraser and he had to rub mistakes with his skin or that he accidentally smeared it.

The paper itself wasn't in the best condition. It appeared that during the fight, some pieces were ripped from the force of his shots or singed as it made contact with the energy bullets.

Kid sighed as he propped his forehead with his left hand, clearly frustrated now that translating the contents and writing were almost impossible for him. Additionally, the pieces of information didn't correspond with each other – like it was missing the other pages.

The chain weapon laid a tray with two tea cups onto the table that Kid was sitting at and she took the seat opposite his. The Death god thanked Tsubaki with a mumble and allowed himself to take a cup, ignoring the scalding warmth.

"Did you find anything Kid-kun?" Tsubaki asked quietly as she sipped from her own cup, waiting intently for Kid to answer.

"Translation is hopeless," Kid breathed out in frustration, clutching at his hair, a miracle that he had not gone crazy since he still hadn't noticed how asymmetrical he was at the moment.

"Don't force yourself with the translation," Tsubaki advised him, a tint of worry in her fatigue-filled voice as it gently shook. "We'll be in Shibusen tomorrow and someone there would definitely translate it for you."

"There is one thing that's clear, though," the meister said, and the weapon in front of him perked up in interest. Kid picked up a piece of paper that had the least bit of writing on it. There was a small signature at the bottom right corner of the page and with it was a very clear print name. "I know who the author is."

Underneath the more delicate and cleaner scrawl was a neat piece of writing. A name that he clearly recognized.

Charles Evans.

He was the key after all.

* * *

_A/N: wow...i can't seem to stop playing minesweeper...weird...  
all i have to say for this chapter is...  
wait for the next one since it will be a Soul pov chapter~!  
strangely excited/anxious about the next chapter now o wo;;_

_**Thanx to all the readers and reviewers!  
i really appreciate all of your support as i have always done since the beginning of this story~  
Please dont forget to review :D**_


	25. Confessions

_Usual disclaimers apply~ enjoy your read~  
especially since this is a longer chappie~ :D_

**SOUL----**

He wasn't breathing.

She was just..._staring_...

_Such a huge mistake_, Soul thought while a bead of sweat trailed down his already clammy skin. He was unaware of how his hand still grasped her shoulders and of how his anxiety was making his grip tighten.

Despite her discomfort with both the unsettling inquiry and the current situation, he wanted to press on. He wanted to hear some kind of answer.

There was no turning back now.

Staring into her eyes, he could see how the green changed colour as it blurred out of focus – as if she was in deep thought. Her stare went through him, looking into a place within her mind.

_Soul, don't do that again._ Her voice repeatedly echoed within his mind, her tone haunting him. Was that really a beg he heard? It was understandable that she wouldn't want anyone else to know about their forced arrangement – the one Soul didn't get the chance to make a move to stop.

It was something they both didn't ask for and something that both didn't want to be in... But that was the way they thought at the beginning of the arrangement.

Soul had tried to force himself to dislike the engagement, telling himself that Maka didn't like it. Telling himself that his family _must not_ meet with Maka. Why did he reason that, truthfully? Such petty reasons to let himself believe that this engagement was not good. That it would never work.

He had been contemplating about this for a while now. His feelings for her. He was sure it was...more. So much more that it caused him to look at the arrangement in a different perspective, one that was willing to accept it.

_I actually think this arrangement to be more good than bad_, Wes had said. And oh how right he was. Soul inwardly chuckled at the hilarity of it. Wes had foreseen it. Heck he had probably seen it before in the way he had acted whenever Maka was ever mentioned or around.

He was more willing to keep Maka to himself now that he's decided. Now that he's actually accepted the fact that he was, dare he say it, in love with her.

This arrangement was the key. Something they didn't accept was the thing that had opened his eyes to the truth of what he was truly feeling.

So he hoped. Hoped that she would somehow...not...break him...

Returning his consciousness from the trance he had been trapped in, he found that the girl in front of him had closed her eyes, her eyebrows smooth and calm. Her face betrayed no emotion. It looked like she had fallen asleep on her feet.

"Was that..." Her soft voice pierced clearly through the silence, quiet echoes repeating within the weapon's mind. Soul looked back to the form that still had her eyes closed and the anxiety that he felt had gradually escalated. "Was that a _confession_?" She continued in an uncertain voice as her eyes slowly fluttered open and he instantly drowned in the deep green of her eyes. She was forcing a small grin, forcing herself to look at him with disbelief even though he could feel that she was emanating relief instead.

A feeling of resonance was clear as Soul saw the same emotion filling her eyes.

Hope.

"Probably," was his silent answer as he gently squeezed her shoulders, slowly sliding his touch down her arms, down her forearms to reach her wrists holding them close together with only his own hands to shield them from each other.

She pointed a amused, skeptic look at him, almost translating 'I was joking! Why did you answer like that!?'. Maka shook her head almost childishly as she looked down at his hands on her wrists, an emotionless smile evidently fixed on her features. "Hey, I already told you that you make a great prince." The girl looked back up to him, the same melancholy look in her eyes was present as was the inerasable smile, her beige hair strands moving along with the slight, movement. "I don't think that differs much from a fiancé, doesn't it?"

Soul couldn't stop the lopsided grin from appearing on his face, a look of endearment and delight clear on his features. "So...you're actually okay with it?" Hope surfaced, overcoming the anxiety that had been building up from the silence before.

She chuckled, a gentle sound yet he thought he heard a tinge of bitterness which he chose to miss. Releasing her left wrist from his hold, she softly smacked him on the side of his head in a playful manner. But it wasn't the action that stunned the scythe. It was her words.

"When I knew that it was you...I guess I didn't have any problem with it at all. I guess...I've always accepted it from then on. It was just you...I thought you didn't want...me...as your fiancée..." She chuckled nervously, averting her eyes from his and cautiously continued. "Since you probably wanted somebody mor—"

_Didn't want...!? _The horrifying thought screamed in his mind.

Reacting on an unexplainable impulse, he buried her in a tight embrace, her head crushed to his shoulder, his head landing on the top of her head, sinking his face into her mess of hair. "Didn't want?" He released a chuckle of relief. "We really are partners aren't we? Those were my exact thoughts as well but hear this. Maka, no one. No one else apart from you—"

She started squirming beneath him, unnerving him and then a frightening wave of rejection hit him.

"Soul, you're-- Crushing..." She let out, unbelievably in her hurting state, a laugh albeit a nervous one. Immediately after hearing her, Soul released her and apologized, all the while, keeping his hand on her wrist. He had no urge to let go. Because it just fit perfectly into his palm. Locked in place.

She held onto her side with her left hand, reminding Soul about her injuries and causing him to berate himself inwardly about his mindless action. Other than that, she looked perfectly fine. She stared up to him, a barely crooked smile gracing her features, and an uncertain light in her eyes.

"Just then..." she began, pausing to look away and back to him, her eye brows knitted in thought. "What did you mean...about no one else...?"

The hand that held her wrist travelled further downwards to touch with her right hand, intertwining his fingers with her lithe ones, and Soul was granted the rare chance to observe Maka's small display of silent panic, blushing in the cutest way that made him grin, as she looked down, around, away. Flustered. She was adorable.

He savoured feeling the warmth and softness that was her hand; he had held her hands before, of course, being partners and all, but those times were of danger, and there was not enough time to relish the feeling of affection that was now jolting through him. Now, with her hands bare of gloves, their palms kissing, a tingling sensation ran up his arm originating from that one single point of contact.

Bringing her hand up with his, he touched his lips delicately to her knuckles. He remembered the time that Wes had done that to her in greeting – he had also wanted to try it yet he had been too embarrassed to do so since if it was between the two partners, it might just mean something more than a greeting. During this frozen moment – Maka was definitely frozen, her mouth gaped, the red continuously creeping to conquer every space of her skin – he took the chance to look her in the eyes, the green sparked with an unusual light. Although his gaze still held his mischief, there was also tenderness.

The scythe weapon spoke through his meister's skin, his gaze carefully and intently holding hers. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be here now asking about it. Hoping that you would accept someone like me."

Her lips gingerly formed a tight line as she stared into his crimson depths. Confused. Waiting.

Parting his lips from her knuckles, he used his other hand to smooth the hair away from her face, readying himself for what he was about to say.

But he was temporarily frozen, his frenzied heartbeats preventing the words from forming easily to be voiced out. Swiftly darting his eyes around the room to calm himself down or distract him from his current predicament, a realization dawned on him. He can't escape now. He's already gone this far. There's no need to act cowardly anymore.

It's either a good answer or a bad answer.

Tucking his fiancée's hair behind her right ear, he leaned down near her left ear, a hand holding the back of her head while the other stayed entwined with her hand.

Gently, he whispered, his lips gently grazing her ear during the action.

"I love you."

A strangled sound escaped the girl all of a sudden, startling the weapon and pulling away from her to worriedly observe her face. Her head was bowed down, her hair covering her eyes from his probing gaze. The strangled sound turned into a forced sounding chuckle, broken by words that were inserted at irregular intervals.

"You don't mean that do you?" Her tone was disbelieving. The tone of her voice was enough to make Soul's chest constrict enough to prevent him from breathing properly and all he inhaled were shuddering breaths.

This was a scenario that he had been afraid of. But it was too late; he wanted to risk his chance and their bond to tell her something that had been prompted by some stupid question that escaped his lips without thinking.

Why didn't he just escape? It would've been much easier.

Maybe he could just dismiss the conversation and pretend they had never talked about it – much like what he had done only a few days ago. It had worked then.

With a sigh of defeat, he mustered the thought that it would not work _now_.

Why not just press forward...?

Everything has already gone wrong anyway...

He prepared himself for the masochistic action, bracing himself for the array of hurt that would readily bombard him after his next words.

"I meant everything that I said." Soul's hands released her and he took a step backwards, tucking his hands into his pockets. Just watching her. Just watching their relationship crumble away slowly...

"I don't like it..." His heart felt like it was agonizingly squeezed. "You sound...just like papa..."

At that he started, not expecting the comparison, opening his mouth and leaning towards her to protest, only to be harshly cut off by her next words. "Those words...are overused...abused." She crouched down on her haunches, her head still bowed, her face still shielded from him. Her thin, girlish arms wrapped around her knees and the sight of her at that moment...it crushed him...

A wet and muffled chuckle escaped her, her shoulders shuddering gently with the sound. "Whenever I hear those words...I automatically register them as a lie...because they are, right?"

"No—" The weapon fell on his knees in front of her, his hands reaching out but unable to touch her. Fear gripped him in place, hindering his actions.

She continued as if she didn't hear his protest. "It's disgusting." The force of how she had uttered those words made Soul flinch slightly. "I didn't want to hear Soul lie to me like that..."

"But—"

"But why!?" She finally raised her head to face upwards at the ceiling only to let her fists instantly cover her eyes, a frustrated action, her arms sliding around as if to rub away escaping tears. "When Soul says it!? Why do I want to _believe_!?"

A spark ignited within his soul, the heat from it reaching and prickling his eyes. Something akin to relief flooded his being. Slowly, carefully, his hands found her thin wrists once again, prying her hands away from her face and finally revealing her red rimmed and tear stained eyes. He wanted to take care of the fragile being in front of him. Heal her inner wounds somehow.

When her fearful looking eyes started to scan his face, he gave her a tender and affectionate grin and he shuffled closer to her, enveloping her in his arms as she shook. Maka made moves to push away from him but she was weak against his form, eventually slumping on him as she gave him weak little shoves on his chest. He had no intention to move and instead wrapped his arms around her back, one hand placed at the small of her back and the other entangled in her hair. His cheek rested on the side of her head, buried beneath her beige hair. Although he was looking towards the blurry blankness of the wall, the only image that occupied his mind with fierce clarity was her frightened expression.

"I don't know how to return it!" she cried as her face pressed against his chest, her hands clenched into fists as she attempted to continue hitting his chest, the low and dull thuds ignored by the weapon. "I can't have something when I don't know how to repay it...

"I love you too...but not like..." Small sobs dotted her works, breaking them into almost undecipherable mutters. "I don't deserve your affection..." The thumping from her fists stopped after her whispered declaration and Soul looked down to her, only to see her very still in his arms. As he became able to pull away, the hand behind her head moved to once again smooth away the hair pasted on her forehead and face. The green eyes were downcast as if in guilt.

Cupping her warm and wet cheek in his palm, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, keeping it there as he spoke so that the vibrations went through the girl, resulting in her shivering in his arms. "I've watched you hide from affection...and then chase after it... I believe that it's time for you to receive it this time. I don't really care...if I don't receive any at all...as long as I'm with you...I don't need anything at all..."

Still, he couldn't help but hope, as her body fell limp against his in fatigue, that someday she would be able to return his feelings as well.

**MAKA----**

_I love you._

Her first thoughts were of her father, his infuriating voice echoing those words in her mind. Lies. Pure lies. She forced herself not to listen to it. Her inner self blocking her ears with her hands at the reverberating sounds.

The voice was definitely her papa's.

Wait, no it isn't.

It sounded like...

Soul.

_I love you._

She inwardly shook her head with such vigour that it gave her a momentary blankness, ridding her mind of the sound that had been repeated to her all her life yet those words never held any meaning. They were only lies...

Yet when it was Soul's voice that said it...it sounded real. And she, for a second, actually believed.

She needed to block out the sound and the only way to do it was to make out sound of her own. She vaguely heard a feminine chuckle and surmised that it was her own.

Still...Soul's voice kept on echoing in her head, producing unknown and bothersome tears that she felt she needed to hide.

_I meant everything that I said._

Her heart softened but her chest constricted. Contradicting. How is she expected to breathe!?

Stop him from saying anymore. That was her only reaction. But another thought ran through her mind at that moment, and it scared her since it provoked an undeniable happiness within her.

Someone loved her?

Someone loved her.

It all seemed so real that she only wanted to stay in this dreamlike moment.

_When Soul says it...why do I want to believe?_

It was only after a second that she realized that she had uttered those words out loud, accompanied by trembling and shuddering sobs.

When she felt his arms wrap around her – comfortable, warm, tender – she realized that they have never even hugged before. It felt too nice and she just wanted to bury herself in his blanket-like embrace. So that was how it felt like. She didn't want to move.

But...how does she feel about him?

_Love!?_

What does that feel like?

Does she love Soul too?

Of course she does...as a friend...as a partner.

She possibly liked Soul more than a friend, but that couldn't possibly measure up to how he was feeling now. Loving Soul...it seemed too large a step for her. She could easily say that she does...

_I love you too, Soul._

But that would be a lie!

She inwardly scoffed. She didn't want to be lied to but she would readily lie?

That would be acting like a hypocrite, wouldn't it?

She couldn't accept his affection if she couldn't return it. It would be unfair to him. She felt that his feelings for her were so...real...so pure. It would be disgusting of her if she dared to repay him with lies.

_I don't really care...if I don't receive any at all...as long as I'm with you...I don't need anything at all..._

Those words created an aching hole in her heart and she only continued to cry in front of her partner, his lips delicately caressing her forehead. Such a soft and loving action that it broke her heart.

She wanted to learn to love him. It was probably easy. Yeah, it will be easy.

Anything for him.

**SOUL----**

Specific snippets of the conversation seeped back into his thoughts as he changed his tear soaked shirt with a newer one that was kept in his messenger bag from earlier.

Maka, fatigued from all the crying, rested on his bed, unable to open her eyes, small tremors of sobs still coursing through her as he tucked her in. Once again, he caressed her cheek with a kiss before he stood and exited his room quietly.

Kiel's form met him as soon as he exited the room. He had leaned against the wall beside his door, green eyes averted from him, but had straightened when Soul exited.

_I forgot he was there._

Kiel covered his mouth with his hand as if in discomfort and shame. "I guess I'll be leaving now. I was waiting for at least one of you guys before I left. I felt it would be rude if I didn't say so." Soul blinked at him in amazement.

Had he been eavesdropping?

"Did you hear anything?" _What a stupid question_, Soul thought._ Of course he did_!

Kiel turned, heading for the door, but he replied without emotion just as his hand touched the door knob. "No. I didn't hear anything." And then he left.

Leaning by the door frame, Soul put a hand to weave through his tangled mess of hair, slowly uttering a quiet "thank you".

* * *

_A/N: I watch too many mushy romance dramas...  
dont kill me for making this too...mushy...(is it?) TTATT  
but really, FINALLY~ its what everyone's been waiting for right?  
I had an urge to stretch my this and all future chapter's length...  
but my mind's adapted to limiting the story to 2k word chapters... D:  
the Maka pov was actually supposed to start next chapter...but i found it suitable to just insert it in... =w=  
oh well...might as well try~ since ive done it now~  
_

_wheee~ i have to thank Lil Ippy for giving me Kiel giftart~ yay! its so adorable~! thanks again!!  
i posted it on my profile if anyone wants to take a little look :D_

**_of course~ thank you to all the readers and reviewers~  
you all know that i couldnt have gotten this far without your support~  
please dont forget to review :D_**


	26. Peace

_Usual disclaimers apply~ Now enjoy your read~!_

Naia Herald absorbed her deserved pre-kishin soul with much delight. After all this was her eighty-ninth soul. _So close_, she excitedly thought to herself that her lime green hair bobbed along with her giddy movements as she happily skipped back towards her meister.

Rissa Realm, halberd technician, had her hair in that atrocious bun again, the one she always wore during her missions. Such lovely, dark, mid-length hair it was and Naia mustered that her friend and meister didn't want her hair to be messed or accidentally cut during their chases.

"Ten more pre-kishin souls to go," Naia chirped happily.

"And one witch soul," Rissa finished with the same enthusiasm as they trod along the moonlit San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, not even one vehicle in sight. A peaceful night apart from the kishin raid they had just successfully accomplished.

Naia squinted in the distance as she abruptly quietened down from her giddy high. Stealthily, she made a grab for her meister's hand, just in case she needed to transform. The meister squeezed back for she had also spotted what had grabbed the halberd's attention.

It was a shadowed figure, only slightly given away by the dim light that the chuckling moon gave out. They both felt it. A danger had suddenly perched upon them yet as students of Shibusen, as warriors, they had no time to be afraid.

It was only one person anyway. It wasn't much of a threat.

How wrong they were.

Footsteps approached them from behind, coming out from nowhere. Naia spun around, her back leaning against Rissa's, watching the other form mosey towards them. Their hands were still entwined, both clenching each others grasp so hard in fear and tension and anxiety.

The figure Naia was facing halted, about twenty feet away, a satisfied sounding hum reaching the weapon's ears, her skin prickling up with goosebumps from the faint sound.

Then, a male voice spoke, rough against the clean midnight sky.

"We've caught us some nice little fishies."

**MAKA----**

Her head rested on a stiff pillow that was not her own. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of newly washed fabric. At that she pursed her brows. She didn't wash her bedsheets yet, or any bedsheets at all.

Opening her eyes from her brief rest, she panicked shortly as she found herself in a room that was not her own. Then it registered in her gradually waking mind the memories of what had happened only a few minutes – hours? - ago.

A confession.

Darting her eyes around the room, she recognized that it belonged to Soul. It was empty and dim for the sun had already set. Sitting up, she let her gaze and mind rid of the fogginess of sleep.

Some things have not changed even after Soul had moved out almost two years ago. His room was one. She didn't allow anything to touch the place except for dust. It was as if the room was only reserved for only one owner. Waiting for him to come back to it and treat it as it had been before.

Shuffling towards the door, her hand laying itself on the door knob, her eye caught the small mount of boxes and bags to the side of the room. The room had waited long enough, it deserved its only prize – welcoming back the owner that it had spent years with. She believed that she also wanted to share that prize somehow.

Peeking from within Soul's room, the only sight that met her was darkness, pierced by a small yellowish glow reflected on the floor. The light she could see was a half circle which blurred out as it reached out towards the darkness – 'half circle' shaped due to the shape of the main room of the apartment which was 'L' shaped. The kitchen and the door to her room was hiding underneath the darkness across her while the living room was only a turn away from his room.

Opening the door enough to allow her thin self to pass through without making any creaking sound was a rare feat which she had managed to accomplish. Slowly, she shuffled a little towards the light and found herself facing her partner and room-mate sprawled on the sofa, his headphones adorning his ears and his white hair glowing yellow from the light behind him.

His eyes were half-lidded as it always was and he graced her with a tender looking smirk when she appeared from the corner, not even surprising him. It was as if he was expecting her.

She wanted to return the smile but found that she couldn't as a strange cold lump lodged itself in her throat. So instead she looked downwards to glare at her entwined hands which were clenching each other so hard that it was painful.

There was a lot of shuffling coming from Soul's side causing curiosity to bubble up within the meister, enough to force herself to look up at the sight before her.

A smile was threatening to find a place in her stoic features, slight quirks at the corner of her mouth showing so. Luckily, the darkness hid it from him.

It was due to the endearing sight of her partner, sat up now, his arms stretched out in front of him, motionlessly beckoning her to enter his embrace. Adorable... His silver headphones were draped around his neck now but his features still contained the gentle looking smirk.

They stayed frozen in their positions for a whole two minutes, Maka giving Soul a dumbstruck expression as he held his posture, all the while she was inwardly debating with herself whether or not to accept his offer.

Remembering, she had absolutely _loved_ the embrace. It was more than she had expected of course. Warmer than the ones she had imagined. It was like leaning against a soft wall, however much she had pushed or shoved, he had never budged. She liked that. How something can support her in a way that made her mind fog up from so much comfort, letting her own defences down so that this strange wall-blanket could defend her instead.

Unfortunately, she was too distressed at the first embrace to fully savour the comfortable feeling it gave her. It was so tempting to accept.

Three minutes passed and still, Soul held his arms in the same pose, almost statue-like, and a thought that his arms would be aching by now skittered briefly across her mind.

Temptation broke her as she took the uneasy step towards him. Although the light from behind him casted shadows in front of his eyes, she noticed a small expression flicker across the crimson orbs. Relief. And she also didn't miss his smug looking smile.

The silence seemed to burn her ears. This pronounced the sound that was now thumping wildly in her ears. Her heart started to go crazy and was making so much noise that she thought it was embarrassing.

Breaking her attention from the sound, which didn't by any means leave even as it was ignored, she found that she was within Soul's reach, his hands almost touching with her hips. She had stopped midstep, not knowing what to do next. Waiting for Soul to take the next move.

Bowing her head, she found him glancing up at her, the smile clearer on his face now that she was closer. Arrogant, smug, tender. She couldn't really find it in herself to describe his smile at that moment since the only thought that passed through her mind was of how much she liked that smile that was always only reserved for her. She has seen how it differs from person to person, his version of a smile...or smirk. She liked all of them...but this was always her favourite.

A touch gently landed on both sides of her hips. Turning her around so that her back faced her he pulled her down to his lap, his hands crawling around her to wrap his arms around her waist. Once again, the thundering in her ears, chest and throat returned, roaring, her eyes flickering around in hidden panic.

But she liked what was happening now, a part of her surmised.

"Soul?" Breaking the silence with her hoarse voice, she felt a weight press in between her shoulder blades.

**SOUL----**

He had laid his forehead against the small of her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. She smelled of sleep. Her voice reeked of it. And somehow it infected him slightly, drowsiness overcoming him especially since he found this position comfortable enough to sleep in.

At least this was a positive action from her, he thought happily, slightly proud. He had really imagined that she would not close the distance between them, scold him for the confession he had given to her a few hours ago and they'd end up fighting. And then he would end up returning to Kid's apartment.

No he wouldn't. He'd stay with Maka even though they fight. They always used to do that anyway when they were still partners, though the fighting had subsided now since they understood each other in a more mature and different light.

Moving upwards he let his head rest on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair which was let down. As he did so, he saw enough of Maka's face to see her stiff expression and then feel her stiff posture.

"Why don't you relax?" he whispered against her ear, not knowing the effect it gave her. Her mouth was gaping open and then close and then open, undecided with what to reply and much too nervous to actually form any words. Not sensing her nervousness, he nuzzled his way thoughtlessly, passing beige strands of hair that smelt of mint, to find his face comfortably situated at the crook of her neck, her own reaction to it being to tilt her head towards him, as if narrowing his path so that he wouldn't reach. But he did.

"Umm..." Her shaking voice pried Soul's attention from his comfort and he found himself looking back at her face, which was now looking away from him as well as leaning away a bit, the shoulder he was resting on was lifting as if nervous.

Was she not comfortable with the close contact?

Then he recalled the affection between them to be currently one sided, and he concluded that all he was doing now was scaring her away. Now that wouldn't work if he wanted her to share the feeling with him.

Hesitantly, he loosened his hold around her waist as he spoke with disappointment. "Sorry, I wasn't being considerate of your feelings--"

His movements were stopped as a hand clutched his arm, keeping their place on her waist. "No..." She voiced out shakily, but after an audible gulp, her voice regained its normal volume. "They're alright there. I'm...just ticklish at the neck..." Her face was still turned away from him in embarrassment; her ears pinkish under the yellow glow of the lamp.

After a long stare, he chuckled his relief, letting her hear the shakiness in his own voice so that she knows that she wasn't the only one who was nervous. "Sorry. Its just that, I've always wanted to hold you like that. I just forgot the fact that I might cause you discomfort, y'know?"

"I don't particularly dislike it," she whispered so low that he almost missed the phrase as she turned her head away from where he laid his chin on her shoulder. Although he had a feeling that she might like him more than just a friend, he still blinked his amazement from her short statement. His hoping wasn't going to waste. There was a good possibility that she would feel the same way as he did to her.

All it needed was a little push.

"Maka?" The girl turned her head slightly, if not all the way, to take a peek at him at the edge of her vision, allowing him to display his mischievous smirk. She noticed this, furrowing her brow at his expression, half a frown showing since only half of her face was visible to him.

And then, he asked.

"You won't dislike it if I court you, right?" How nonchalantly he had said it even though it very much took all of his courage to do so. Luckily, she might not have noticed how his breathing had shallowed in apprehension or how his stomach felt like it burst within him, a tickling sensation crawling up every limb.

Court. As in, to seek another's affections. Like you see in those Victorian style movies. Nothing would be wrong if he had chosen to do it - even though it was pretty much out of style. He was raised a gentleman. Wes had told him once that Charles had courted Cordelia before since it was what their grandparents had done. Soul remembered that Wes used to court a lady in Italy, which he hadn't had a chance to find out more information from.

Nothing to be embarrassed about... Right?

Maka was stiff within his embrace, clearly contemplating about what he had just offered.

Images sprung into his thoughts, how he would actually go about with this courting business. Flowers and music, right? Serenades and gifts. Those were basic in wooing. Inwardly, he groaned his unease, digging his chin into her shoulder and then sliding it down her back so that his nose rested on her shoulder.

If this was what it takes to make Maka feel the same way about him, then he would do so, no matter how embarrassing it would get.

The sound of Maka's quiet unexpected chuckles alerted him. His eyes shot to observe what he could see of her face, which was not much. Her eye was crinkled in amusement and her hand had shot up to cover her mouth with her knuckles.

"That...sounds embarrassing...Courting? Really?" she spoke in between escaping chuckles.

Pursing his brows together, he lifted his chin, releasing contact with her skin and his arms loosened around her waist to grab her. One hand underneath her knees and the other still wrapped around her waist, he replaced her to sit sideways on his lap, a better view of her face successfully acquired.

Her face was still contorted in amusement and laughter. Her fist had not gone down from their place on her lips which was still releasing the growing giggles. His brows were still puckered in confusion yet a smirk was sprouting from his lips.

"Is it that funny?" Soul asked with fake annoyance. Ignored. She was still trapped in her hysteria. It was rubbing off him, and he felt the start of laughter bubbling within him. "Oi." She continued, unable to escape her sudden fit.

Looking at her, shaded by the gentle darkness, highlighted with a dim, comfortable yellow glow, made him smile. Relax. Her now laughing, back-to-normal self was beautiful.

He surprised her – but it didn't stop her laughter – when he reached up and wrapped his right hand (since his left held her around the waist, supporting her and not allowing her to fall off) around her small, closed fist that was covering her mouth and muffled the laughter that she emitted. Her fist was unbelievably small inside his palms, a perfect fit. Pulling it away from its prior position, he pried her hand open with his thumb gently as he waited for her giggles to subside.

When her hand was finally open, his thumb massaged a circle in the middle of her palm as he stared at it tenderly. It felt so soft. So warm. So small. Being so absorbed with the task of massaging – more like feeling how soft her skin is – he hadn't realized that her laughter had already died down and that she was busying herself by studying his engrossed expression.

He only had the chance to snap out of his trance when the hand that he had been completely riveted by had closed back into a fist, lightly trapping his thumb in her soft grip. That was when he looked back up to see her soft and intent gaze boring into his as soon as they met.

"I...I..." Soul tilted his head slightly to indicate his curiosity at what Maka was trying to say. The eyes that he observed started to dart away from his gaze, diverting her attention from the chaos in her mind. "I...don't know..." Her grip slightly tightened around his thumb and the weapon's reaction to it was to grip back. A reassuring gesture. _Please continue...I'm listening..._ "I don't know if...Am I hurting you?" As she phrased her question, she locked gazes with him, hers filled with concern, his filled with confusion.

"No." Her eyes significantly calmed. "You don't squeeze that hard. And you're not that heavy. Although, I am feeling sort of numb--"

She whined almost helplessly, surprising the white haired boy. Wrong answer?

Wiggling out of his grip around her waist, she shakily stood. She released her grip on his thumb, intending to sit down on the separate sofa positioned right beside the longer and larger one that Soul was occupying. He did not; his hand kept hers tucked within it, gently pulling her to sit down right beside him. He wanted her close, still. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

_...Am I bothering her_?

So she sat with a shaky huff, flopping down on the couch right beside him, her hand still trapped within his.

"Sorry." She apologized for something that Soul didn't know or notice that she'd done. "I meant...am I hurting you...because I can't return your feelings?"

_Oh..._

Now that she mentioned it, he actually was. But he had ignored it before. Because she had still come to him. She had still allowed him to touch her. She wasn't angry. She wasn't afraid. Well, she might be a little bit afraid. He could feel it.

Returning his gaze to hers, he lifted the hand that he still held, caressing her palm continuously before placing a kiss right in the centre where he had been massaging it – not realizing that it had sent shivers and goosebumps up her arms and down her spine.

"Kind of," he replied, muffled as he spoke with his lips still attached to her skin. "But it doesn't matter. All I need is for you to be right beside me. Always." But he knew that her only being with him will never be enough. So carefully, he added in his mind, closing his eyes, _I'll do anything to make you love me back._

**MAKA----**

She inwardly shook her head, getting her sanity back in order since he had the most uncanny ability to muddle her up with a single touch.

His lips against her palm...felt so _nice_. He was breathing his warm breath right on her fingertips, feeling the humid air he was breathing out. She wanted to keep that there...

His terms were easy. Just stay with him. It was something she couldn't not do.

And maybe then it would be easier to learn to love him. Maybe even quicken the growth of her emotions.

As embarrassing as the thought of it was, maybe his courting her wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

**KID----**

Two days after the incident in Egypt, they found themselves back home in Death City.

It was three in the morning yet Kid just had to go straight back to Shibusen, the thought of reporting what few clues they gathered was the prime task in his list. He needed to tell his Honourable Father and Professor Stein about this and maybe they could figure something out.

Liz and Patti were tired so he let them head back to his and Soul's apartment, hoping that they wouldn't disturb the Death Scythe if they found him sleeping somewhere in the living room like he always does. Black*Star, although tired and groggy, wouldn't let Kid go and report to Shinigami-sama alone – something about his godly pride or something – and in the end he had Tsubaki dragging him along as they followed Kid through the empty hallways of the school.

Now in front of his father, the three students did not expect for Spirit, Stein and Sid to be up this late, discussing with Shinigami-sama about something. Their faces and stances locked in serious conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Black*Star questioned quite rudely, earning a quiet chide from his weapon. The two teachers and Kid's father turned to look at them.

"AH!" Shinigami clapped his cube like hands together as if realization and pointed to Black*Star and Kid. "Perfect timing. Black*Star and Kid-kun! There's an emergency! We need you for a rescue mission!"

The first and last thought that Kid had was his begging 'please don't ever pair me up with Black*Star again!'.

* * *

_A/N: I continuously bow in apology to all of you D:  
really~!! im **so sorry**!!!  
sorry for the sudden and lengthy delay! D:  
i tried making it longer...but i cant go any farther that 3,500 words DD:  
august has just welcomed me with a whole bunch of paperwork i have to finish before the start of september~ there had been absolutely no escape DD':  
(i know thats a sorry excuse too DD: )_

_i have to apologize for not being able to reply to all of the comments but i have to still **thank everyone for taking the time to**~  
theyre all so encouraging and every single one makes me happy C: thats why i decided to push on with continuing by writing whenever i could~  
thank you all so much~! its really very much appreciated!!_

_**please (if my readers havent abandoned me yet D:) dont forget to review C:**_


	27. Anxiety

_Usual disclaimers apply ;D Enjoy your read people~!_

"Dead."

A voice tsk'ed, the sound echoing hollowly. "Unfortunate."

"What now?"

A cold voice sniggered. "What else? Go catch some more, you idiot."

A gruff voice chuckled darkly. A sound of a clap echoed, then some shuffling, as if dry palm skin were rubbed together. "Gotcha."

Finally, footsteps.

**SOUL----**

"What do you mean I can't go!?" Kiel wailed as he tailed behind Maka and Soul's moving forms. "Can't this be my first mission with you!?" This question, or possible beg, was directed at Maka.

Soul remained silent even though he was quite ready to reprimand the knife weapon. But he was quite thankful that Kiel had not told anyone about what he had obviously heard at their apartment the other day. He's at least paying the runt back by letting him have his way without any snide comments from him. Even if it was just for one day.

Maka sighed as she turned around to face the bronze haired boy, Soul stopping a few feet behind her as a late reaction. Her hand went straight to her hip as the other ruffled her bangs in a sort of frustrated gesture. "Look, I'm sorry Kiel...But you're first mission should be exterminating pre-kishin. This mission is just to go and...get some information from someone we know." Her voice held a reassuring tone.

"Can't I come?" The boy pleaded, exasperated. Finally, he turned to Soul, pleading to him as well for a reason he couldn't fathom. Hell, he wasn't the kid's temporary meister. Why ask him? So his reply was nothing but a shrug, his crimson eyes communicating powerlessness.

"Sorry, Kiel. But I'll definitely bring you along next time." Maka said, apologizing to Kiel with hand gestures. "It's just that...we're going somewhere...Soul knows." Here she looked at Soul.

Soul sighed and yet again shrugged in nonchalance. Try as he might, he still dreaded this oncoming mission. Why the hell did he agree to go back to the Evans residence again?

----

_Three hours earlier. 11:23 am._

_Maka and Soul entered Shinigami-sama's large and odd room as ordered by Sid at the start of the day. Something urgent, he had said._

_As they passed the towering guillotine gates and exited the last one, Soul saw the form of Stein and Spirit talking to Shinigami's mirror image. The said red head so suddenly perked up as if something was detected on his internal radar._

_His Internal Maka Radar._

_Turning swiftly, the man stared towards the pair with googly eyes and started the expected dance-charge towards his 'dear daughter' with a battle cry of "MAKAAAAAA~!". Soul could've laughed at Maka's livid expression but was stopped as he heard the loud cracking of bone as book met with cranium. The red haired Death Scythe flew off and hit one of the tomb stone like decorations that marked the edge of the cornerless room._

_Home run..._

"_Excellent," Stein commented dryly as he flipped through some pieces of paper that he held in his hand._

"_Maka-chan! Soul-kun! Welcome!" Shinigami waved them to come closer and it allowed Soul to take a peek at what the stitched up professor was reading through._

"_Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama," Maka greeted quite cheerfully as if the earlier greeting hadn't happened. "What did you call us here for?"_

"_This." Stein reached out to hand out the pieces of paper to Maka. On top of the pile was a small photo. A...white diamond?_

_Maka flipped through the booklet like thing almost the same way as Stein had done only a few minutes ago. "I...can't read it. It's all too scribbly." Looking to Soul, she handed it to him in the hope that he might be able to decode it._

_Strangely, the scribbles that Maka mentioned looked so familiar to him. It was pulling at a memory and he knew that he recognized the scrawl. But from where? _

_Flipping to one last page, Soul found out exactly why he recognized it and immediately shoved it back to Stein._

"_As I thought," Stein commented with a grin, his glasses hiding the sly look in his eyes as he retrieved the now scattering pieces of paper. "Soul recognizes the unreadable scrawl, correct? What does it say?"_

_Maka looked to Soul with a puzzled glance, and at that moment, he had the greatest urge to grab at her hand and just leave the room. He had a bad feeling about what they were going to request of them. But he stood his ground, shoving his hands into his pockets rather angrily._

"_I can't read that guy's writing. I can recognize it, yeah, but read it, no. Sorry I can't help." His apology sounded more like sarcastic than sincere, a scowl now fixed on his features, diverting it away from the probing gazes of both Maka and Stein._

_With a sidelong glance, he found Maka's questioning looks directed at Stein, asking a quiet question to him yet not speaking herself._

"_Charles Evans can read this right?" Stein said with a grin, just like how a sadist would. Soul grunted at the mention of the name and he noticed realization lighting up his partner's eyes. "So unfortunate that we are unable to read this...It would do so much to have more knowledge on this subject since its the only clue left as to how important that stolen black diamond was."_

_Soul glared at him. That sadistic professor. He had the strangest hunch...that what he's going to ask of them was..._

"_Maka-chan, you don't mind accompanying Soul to the Evans residence to talk to his father, right?" Stein was grinning as he requested, as if he knew how much this would torture Soul. Did the professor somehow hold a grudge against the white haired weapon. He hadn't offended him in anyway whatsoever. So why the hell is he doing this!?_

_Maka looked to him with a careful glance. She knew how much Soul hated his family links. And, oh hell, if she went...then she'd meet with..._her_._

_His mother._

_And then, it would become a chance for their mother to just clutch at them and never release. A chance to force the marriage onto them._

_Not that it was a bad idea anymore._

_But still!_

"_She won't be accompanying me since I won't be going." Soul stated firmly, glaring into Stein's grey eyes._

_Stein, who now held a frown on his face, only shrugged. "Fine. Maka? Would you still go?"_

"_Uh..." she looked to Soul as if asking for permission. And it was his chance. Maka should NOT go there._

_He begged. With his eyes, he begged her not to go. But he could see from her own green eyes the hesitation – did she actually want to go?. So, with a large and breathy exhale, he voiced out a command. His beg. "Don't go Maka."_

"_Soul...I don't really think it would be that bad." _Augh! Traitor... _And there was no way in hell that he'd let her go alone. So he shook his head, convincing her for a second time to back out from the mission. "If you don't want to go, Soul, it's alright. I can handle it alone."_

_Why dammit!? Had she forgotten!? Is she stupid as to sacrifice herself to his carnivorous (figuratively speaking, of course) mother!? She'll be eaten alive!!_

_Through gritted teeth, Soul dragged out. "Maka. Have you forgotten? _That_ thing..."_

_Slowly, she tipped her head to the side, figuring out what Soul was trying to say. "That?" And then her eyes widened in awareness, her mouth forming an "O". Of course he was talking about the arrangement. No one else apart from them, and probably Kiel, knows about what his family had trapped the pair in and he wasn't about to just tell the three in the room about it._

_Spirit was there...and Soul will be murdered if the red head knew about the supposed marriage between them._

_Thank the gods. She'll back out now, he thought to soothe himself of the nervousness that he had felt earlier. But unfortunately, those gods seemed to have hated him._

"_I heard from Kid that he saw Kami over there, comforting Cordelia Evans," Stein said in a clipped voice as he started to light the cigarette he held in his hands, not even looking up to see their expressions. Confident bastard..._

"_Mama...?" Soul saw the girl mouth, no sound exiting her._

"_Yes!" Spirit said from a distance, only just rising up from the painful looking hit. "Mama's there! Maka-chaan! I'll go with you!! I want to see Mama too!"_

_In the background, Soul could only hear the expressionless comment from Stein that Spirit cannot leave Shibusen because of another matter._

_Damn! The look on Maka's face... She really wants to go. And he can't let her go alone. And he can't let Spirit tag along – since Kami obviously knows about the arrangement but Spirit doesn't...what if the guy hears about it!? Soul swallowed at the thought of the senior Death Scythe wringing his neck for taking 'his Maka-chan' for himself._

_Sighing, he lowered his head. Stein, who heard the sigh, looked to the white haired boy and grinned evilly. He had succeeded this time._

_The pair were to head off to the Evans' mansion to interrogate Soul's family – they might know something right?. And if there was a chance that Charles was awake...then they'd ask him the questions._

_As much as Soul didn't want to...he had to accompany her. Just to make sure she could come out of that place unharmed._

_----_

Soul had whined. Soul had groaned. He had tried flailing his arms... Nothing could stop Maka.

She was so determined to just go to the Evans' residence, her mind clouded with thoughts of finally meeting her mother. It had clouded her thoughts so much that even her reasoning that they could end up stuck in the engagement thing while at the mansion was ignored.

Now on the train heading for the town closest to the residence, both teens shook with anxiety.

**BLACK*STAR----**

Tsubaki was asleep with her head bowed and leaning against his shoulder. Heck, she wasn't the only one who was tired...

But he was a great god! And gods do not show any weakness!

With that thought, the blue haired ninja almost burst out in giddy laughter, but thought against it as he might wake up Tsubaki. At least the plane ride was full of quiet calm. And said quiet calm was lulling him into sleep.

The plane's PA system sounded, quiet but scratchy, as a woman's voice announced that they would be landing in San Francisco International Airport in but a few minutes.

He heard Tsubaki stir beside him, her breathing pattern changing, but she kept her head rested on his shoulder. He preferred it that way anyway.

Recalling the mission given to them by Shinigami-sama, it was a rescue mission – to save the freshman pair, Naia and Rissa, halberd and meister. It seems that they had been taken into enemy custody and their only clue was that they were captured on the San Francisco-Oakland bridge. They have no other leads after that. So how will they start this?

Less than an hour later, the pair found themselves looking out towards the bridge's morning silhouette. They both were unable to perform Soul Perception – which seemed to be really handy right about now – and sort of hoped Maka was sent here instead of him.

As if! He was the best amongst them! Soul Perception or not, he'll find those little people!

After all, he was a god.

**MAKA----**

Damn! She forgot that her partner was loaded.

Shaking in awe, she stared up at the beautiful 'palace' in front of her. Walls built out of white bricks. Windows taller than twice her height, spanning one wing's lower wall. A double door that of which she only thought would exist in fairy tales – beautiful pale wood held together by a band of silver and door handles given explicit attention by the best of metal sculptors. A garden the same size as the large courtyard in front of Shibusen – heck...even bigger, she guessed.

It was a _castle_!

Soul grunted beside her as she continued to survey the amazing structure in front of them, maids scurrying towards them in greeting.

Her breath caught in her throat. It was so _cool_! It felt like a fairy tale!

"Stop smiling like an idiot," Soul grunted gruffly as he stood before the smaller girl, blocking her view of the mansion. "The quicker we get out of here, the better for me."

All she could reply with in return was a small squeal of happiness. Like a child given a toy. She excitedly clutched the hem of his shirt as she moved around to fix her dreamy gaze on the palace before them. "Oh my god, Soul! You really are a prince!" she breathlessly whispered, tugging at his shirt to drag him closer to the mansion.

That elicited a snicker from him and in the next second, all she felt was his lips on her forehead, her bangs caught in between the contact. It was when he had fully wrapped his arms around her torso that she had started to blush. "What's a prince without his princess?" he commented with a sly smile as he pulled away to snigger at her dumbfounded expression.

"Soul-sama!""Master Soul!""Welcome back young Master Soul!"

The last thing she heard from Soul was an 'oh god...' before they were dragged, pushed and shoved towards the door by several clucking maids – Maka still enveloped in the 'young master''s embrace.

As Maka observed the chaos before her, she noticed that an older maid was teary-eyed, saying stuff like 'he's finally back! He's finally home!' But why do the other maids look...scared? Although they do make contact with Soul, she noticed that they keep a subtle distance between them.

Why?

Passing the double door entrance, she found that inside of the mansion awed her and it had felt like someone had sucked the breath out of her lungs. How huge! How...magnificent! It really was a castle!!

Red carpets lined the floors of the halls, doors of the same quality as those of the outside lined the walls like decorations. Several side tables stood to the side, bearing vases full of flowers of different types, and it was up to these flowers to breathe life into the minimalist style of the corridor. The ceiling was plain although chandeliers with beautiful, dangling, silver baubles traced the path, each separated by a twenty five feet distance.

"Hilda, where's Charles?" Soul asked in a clipped tone – sounding almost nervous with the slightest of shudders.

The old lady who now strode right beside the two – yes, Maka was still being pushed by Soul as she was kept trapped in his arms – replied with no sign of tears. "Inside the Madam Cordelia's room, young master."

Finally, Maka managed to wriggle out of his grip. And of course she wouldn't miss the looks that the maids showered her with. It was as if they were examining something queer...different. Why? Was it because Soul held her like...a lover?

Probably so.

Even though she had escaped the embrace, Soul kept his hand on her own limp one, carefully dragging her along with him. His pace was quick, she and the old maid Hilda seemed to have trouble catching up to him.

As they made a turn down the corridor and began to make their way up an elegant set of staircases, a familiar figure ran across them as it stopped to make way on the stairs.

"Master Soul!" She had thought that she would've forgotten how his voice sounded like. Shrill and scratching against an invisible glass wall, screeching. Well, she had thought wrong. The stout red faced man she had met that fated day, the sender of the accursed message. So he was a butler as she had thought.

The butler met Maka's surprised stare with his own. Soul had noticed this since he sniggered once again. "Nice to meet Maka again, right Oni?" And then they continued up the steps that turned three times, Maka couldn't help but look back at the gaping man, almost tripping as she did so. He really looked like a demon...

After about three flights of stairs, a moderately sized hall spread out in front of them, the maid and the butler left behind. Across the hall was a beautifully ornate door which shone...like it was made of a very smooth material...like ivory? Plain. Only the gold door handles decorated it. Too simple. But it emitted a grand aura, like it stopped someone like her, someone average, from entering.

The door was opened with a confident push by Soul, his other hand now tightly gripping her hand.

Spread in front of them, with Soul slightly obstructing her view, was a large room the size of their whole apartment - maybe even bigger. The floor was of beautifully polished wood, lit up by the setting sun's light which filtered in through the wall-scaling windows, shadowed by the trees from outside. Several items furnished the room minimally - an ornate side table which stood underneath a large mirror, a fireplace, a dresser. Simple, strangely. A very homely room.

In the centre of the room, Wes stood by an elegant looking woman. This woman had her head bowed down as if in fatigue, over a man's prone form. Machines lined the man's bedside. The man in a coma.

That must be Charles, Soul's father. The woman would then be...Cordelia Evans, his mother. And the one who had brought forward the agreement of a wedding the partners did not want.

Wes looked up, confusion and then slow recognition filling his features as he patted his mother's shoulder and walked towards those who had only just entered the room. Being close enough by a few steps, Wes began to whisper.

"Soul, you finally decided to see father? And I see you brought Maka with you."

"I'm not here to see that guy," Soul huffed, turning his head away from his brother's hopeful gaze. "Since he's still asleep then I think we can go."

_Go? Wait!_

This time it was Maka's turn to clutch his hand, causing her weapon to look to her. "Wait!" she whispered. "Is...is my mother here?"

After puzzled look from Wes, Soul informed him that it was Kami she was looking for and the older sibling instantly nodded in understanding. But when he looked to her, his eyes looked apologetic. "She has already left. Something about an emergency in another town." Surely, the brothers both noticed her obvious change of expression. Bowing her head, she nodded to him in disappointment and only stared down at her shoes.

Well, her mother didn't know that she was coming. No one alerted the Evans' residence of their arrival. Now it was just too late. An emergency, huh? Why did it feel as if she could never catch up to her mother?

So close... They had almost met...

What would she have looked like now? Was she finally taller than her mother? Was her mother eating right? Is she thin or chubby now?

"Soul..." The feminine voice made the meister raise her head and she saw the beautiful woman heading towards them, walking in a calm pace, her golden hair slightly dishevelled but still strangely beautiful. Examining her face from her position behind Soul – since he took his place protectively in front of her – she saw that the woman's eyes were red rimmed. Crying? Tired looking. Empty, as if the light from her eyes have fled.

As Maka's hand was still tucked in Soul's, she felt the significant difference between his temperature, which suddenly dropped as if freezing in nervousness. Being so close to his back, she could see his posture stiffen beneath his t-shirt. Nervous, indeed. But it was his mother...

Someone he had said he disliked.

Maka could only squeeze back, slightly reassuring Soul. But it seemed that it wasn't enough.

"Mother." He nodded stiffly in greeting.

Cordelia's eyes darted towards the girl protected by her son. And from the look of recognition on her face, Maka surmised that she knew just who she was. The gaze thrown towards her was very subtle in expression, but it seemed that the empty, crimson eyes acknowledged her presence with a silent greeting where Maka found herself nodding back in return.

"Have you come to visit Charles?"

"No, mother. Were here for another reason..."

"And what reason might this be?" As her voice tickled Maka's ears, she picked up fatigue in the woman's voice. It was slightly hoarse, as if not used in days, and it was slurred, as if tired. "Might it be about the arrangement, since you brought Albarn here?"

Arrangement.

Marriage.

In all of her excitement in finally reuniting with her mother, Maka had not thought about what to do about this so called marriage when it would be brought up. Soul had warned her that this might happen. But why didn't she acquiesce to his request to send out another team?

No one was moving. It seems as if Soul – whose expression she cannot see since her was in front of her – and Cordelia were locked in a silent conversation. Using their eyes?

Gracefully spinning around without even letting Soul answer her question, she lifted her hand and waved it in dismissal towards her younger son.

"Fear not Soul." She was now walking back towards her husband's bed. "It is done. I have no more need of the arrangement. Both of you are now free from the arrangement,

"The marriage between both of you is now void." She ended with a finality.

Void.

The pair and Wes stood gaping after the lady's retreating form, flabbergasted. Unbelievable. Just like that? Finally...their wish of escape had finally come true. Strangely easier than she had primarily thought – she thought that the would've needed to put up a good fight before they get freed.

She had wanted out of the arrangement from the start. Both of them.

So now that they have their 'freedom', why was she unhappy?

* * *

_A/N: woah~ okay...the story is progressing really slowly at the moment...  
i'm sort of stuck as to where to go next, although the plot is still stuck in my head.  
i reread all of the past chapters and i found myself laughing at quite a few stuff i wrote~  
i might rewrite them one day C:  
then it leads to me being less than enthusiastic about writing at the moment - no worries though, i will continue when i can~_

_**for all the reviewers and readers, as always thank you so much~  
**you all encourage and remind me that i shouldnt give up this thing~  
**now please dont forget to review**~ C:_


End file.
